A vingt ans
by Puce
Summary: Hermione a 20 ans. Et chacun sait que l'on peut changer, entre l'époque où l'on est à l'école, et le moment de travailler... Entre ses amours déçus, sa meilleure amie dans le même état, et son boulot minable, elle se débat dans un monde ingrat...
1. Avant propos

Bonjour à tous !

Quelques menus détails avant que vous ne lisiez cette fic :

-Tout d'abord, c'est une fic que j'ai écrite comme ça, sur un coup de tête, donc si ça ne plait pas, je l'arrêterais.

-Ensuite, si jamais vous passez cette introduction, vous pourrez constater les dates, et également les différentes heures pendant lesquelles se passent les actions. De plus, l'utilisation de la première personne pourra également vous faire penser qu'il s'agit d'un journal. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS ! Si je mets des dates, c'est uniquement pour que les lecteurs (vous) et l'auteur (moi) arrivent à suivre ma pensées affreusement embrouillés.

-De plus, les chapitres seront relativement cours, et il m'arrivera de changer de point de vue si besoin.

-Enfin, Harry ne fera que quelques apparitions, mais ne feras pas partis des personnages principaux. Donc, si vous êtes fan de notre Survivant national, ce n'est pas ici que vous le trouverez.

Merci de votre attention.

Bonne lecture

P.S. : JE ne suis pas non plus une fan de Lorie, malgré le titre. Ceci n'est que pure coïncidence… Quoique, ceci dit entre nous, cette chanson est la seule qui me semble la plus écoutable par rapport à toutes les autres… Mais bon, on parle de Lorie quand même…

Signée : Puce

Le 01/05/05 : je me dois de préciser que cette fic est MON délire, et qu'Hermione ne correspondra peut être pas (et j'espère pour elle jamais) à celle de JKR. Si vous cherchez donc l'absolue vérité, sachez que je ne la détiens pas (sinon je l'aurais vendu depuis longtemps à des tabloïds, ce qui m'aurait rapporté un gros paquet…).


	2. Journée pourrie

Je suis désolé pour le retard.

J'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi, un BIPde BIP de virus, donc je m'excuse d'avoir posté si tard, alors que j'avais posté l'introduction.

Désolé... Me tuer paaaaaaaaaas...

Disclamé: Pas à moi, tout à Elle, il va falloir le dire combien de fois?

****

**1er août**

12h01

Je déteste la rentrée…

…

Nan ! En fait, je déteste le Chemin de Traverse à l'approche de la rentrée…

C'est ma pause. Je suis sur la terrasse du Magic's coffee, au Chemin de Traverse, et je sirote la fin de mon sirop à la fraise (soit disant spécial mauvaise humeur…) à l'ombre d'un parasol jaune canari. Normalement, je devrais être euphorique : c'est l'été, et en plus je ne bosse pas pour le moment. Même si j'ai toujours aimé travailler, je préfère quand même me prélasser au soleil plutôt que d'être enfermé dans une librairie poussiéreuse et gagné juste assez pour payer le strict minimum. Manque de chance, il y a deux choses qui m'empêchent de profiter pleinement de cette belle après midi :

-en premier lieu, je sais parfaitement que d'ici dix minutes je devrais retourner me faire engueuler (et mater aussi) par mon sadique et despotique patron, Mr Poilanere (dit poil-au-nez) le propriétaire de « Les introuvables de chez Poilanere », une librairie spécialisée dans les vieux livres bon marché.

- et surtout, le fait que depuis ce matin tous les parents accourent pour voir si il n'y a pas une bonne affaire à conclure pour éviter de payer plein pot chez FleuryBott, ramenant ainsi toute la ribambelle de mioches complètement béa à l'idée de pouvoir aller à Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

C'est très égoïste de ma part, je l'avoue. Mais je crève d'envie de pouvoir retourner là bas.

Deux ans… Deux ans que je vois passer les visages de futurs apprentis sorciers dans la boutique. Deux ans que je n'ai presque plus aucunes nouvelles de mes anciens camarades. Deux ans que Harry traque Voldemort, celui qui nous terrifiait tous autrefois, et qui maintenant ses troupes décimées, fuit les Aurors et l'Ordre. Deux ans que je suis dans cette école, certes passionnante, mais remplie de cancrelats répugnants aux idées arrêtées. Deux ans que j'enchaîne rendez-vous sur rendez-vous, avec pour seule relation, des mecs qui me laissent tombé dès le lendemain matin.

Grrr !

Et ces petits gosses de merde, nourris à la bouse de dragons, vont gaiement de boutiques en boutiques pour retourner vers le seul endroit dans lequel j'étais considérée, Poudlard !

…

Je me calme… Je me calme… Je me calme… Je me calme… Je me calme… Je me calme…

J regarde ma montre. Et merde ! Jvais être en retard !

12h45

Salope de Beth ! Elle était obligée de faire remarquer mon retard ? Evidement ! Je l'aime bien, mais elle parle trop.

-'Mione je suis désolée… Tu sais comment je suisça m'a échappé…

Je grince des dents.

-Beth, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

-Mais je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ce surnom. Ton ami aux cheveux noirs il le fait bien lui. Et il me semble que le rouquin qui passait avant t'appelait comme ça aussi.

-C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle Mione !

En fait c'est depuis ma rupture que je ne veux plus entendre ce surnom. Depuis que Ron et moi avons rompu. Depuis qu'il a préféré Lavande Brown, cette pouffe même pas capable de faire un _expelliarmus_ correctement. Depuis que je suis seule et que lui se la coule douce !

-Miss Granger, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de rester parmi nous ?

Je me retourne, et m'aperçois que j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber une pile de livres à bordure rouge. Mon patron se colle devant moi, un sourire forcé sur le visage. C'était un personnage pour le moins étrange, que ce soit au niveau de son physique ou de sa façon d'être. Ses cheveux sont blancs, mélangés de gris et de reflets bleus, hirsute, jamais coiffé. Et quand je dis jamais, je n'exagère pas. Il porte continuellement un tablier de travail en cuir marron (du moins ça devait être sa couleur d'origine car il est tellement usé qu'on n'arrive même plus à en distinguer les coutures), si bien que j'ai finis par me demander si il n'était pas cousu à même la peau ! Il est très souvent recouvert de poussière, et ses ongles étonnement longs sont horriblement sales. Quant à sa « personnalité »…

-Savez-vous ce que Lutana Meldaducran disait « Un livre à terre et la vie s'édente »… Imaginez une pile de livres ?

En bref, je crois qu'il n'a jamais su penser par lui-même. Dès qu'un évènement se produit, il répète ce qu'une personne a dit dans un livre. Mais pas n'importe quelle personne : des gens que personne ne connaîtà part peut être les accro à la littérature philosophique magique, et encore. Il faudra un jour que je vérifie si tout ce beau monde a réellement existé ou non.

-Effectivement ça valait le coup de me le dire… ai-je murmuré entre mes lèvres.

-Pardon ?

Merde !

-Je disais, merci pour cette phrase si pleine de bon sens ! lui ai-je dit avec un superbe sourire.

Il se planta devant moi et me fixa avec ses petits yeux globuleux.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop vous moquer, Granger. Je vous garde uniquement parce que vous êtes une personne que les clients apprécient. Un seul faux pas et ouste !

Il y a deux ans, j'aurai pris un énorme volume qui traînerait sur la bibliothèque, je lui aurais balancé le bouquin à la figure, et je serais parti sans demander mon reste. Le problème c'est que j'avais décidé de prendre un appartement. Et sans boulot, pas d'argent. Pas d'argent, pas d'appart. Pas d'appart, pas d'indépendance. Et pas d'indépendance dit pas de vie, et donc rester vieilles fille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour nourrir mes vingt six chats.

Comme la vie est injuste !

-Mi… pardon, Hermione, tu pourrais venir m'aider, il y des personnes qui cherchent un manuel contre les Rioules à poil vert. La cliente dit qu'elle a une invasion de ces bêtes là.

Nouveau grincement de dents. Et les gens, qui demandent un livre sur des bestioles dont personne n'en n'ont rien à faire… C'est pas posiiiiiiiibleeuu ! Et puis c'est quoi, des Rioules à poil verts ?

Allez, on souri.

-Mais bien sûr Beth ! Veuillez patienter quelques instants je vous pris…

Et l'autre, là, qui me refile toujours les tâches les plus ardues ! Grr ! Bon, il ne semble pas regarder par ici. Et hop ! Petit sort de repérage. J'aurais bien fait un accio, mais pour peu qu'il y en ait plusieurs, je me serrais retrouvée sous une pile de gros volumes aux reliures douteuses et aux pages poussiéreuses. Bref. Quand enfin je l'ai trouvé (perdu dans le fin fond de la réserve, rayon bricolage) j'en ai profité pour regarder à quoi ressemblais ce truc. Ce n'est en aucun cas vert, le pelage est turquoise (bon je chipote mais bon. Il faut appeler les choses précisément.) et ça ressemble à une sorte de tapir moldus, avec une petite trompe. Oula merde Ça dit que ça se propage partout dans la maison et que ça bouffe les meubles à une vitesse affolante. Et en plus le ministère ne rembourse pas les dégâts, soit disant qu'ils ont tous été exterminés et que de toute façonça coûterait trop cher. Mais c'est horrible !

Merlin, faîtes que je n'ai jamais à affaire à ses sales bêtes !

17h30

Ai enfin fini. Ce n'est pas que je ne n'aime pas mon boulot (au contraire, je m'instruis tous les jours grâce à tous les livres qui sont autour de moi), mais ya pas à dire, je préfère être chez moi. Quoique…

-Ma chériiiiiiiie ?

Oula ! Je déteste quand ma mère fait traîner les « i » comme ça. Elle va me demander quelque chose. Allez, on pari ?

-Oui Maman ? ai-je répondu en descendant les escaliers.

Je l'ai trouvée à la cuisine. Elle avait mis son tablier à l'envers. Ma pauvre mère. On voit tout de suite quelle fée du logis elle est. On peut être difficilement être dentiste renommée et cuistot en même temps.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

La petite feinte classique. Elle fait mine de rien, histoire de ne pas me faire fuir.

-A part le fait que mes cheveux sont imprégnés d'une odeur de renferméça va.

-Hum hum…

Voilà, elle ne m'écoute même pas. Attention, voici venir le « petit » service. Roulement de tambour…

-Dis moi, tu pourrais me mettre la table s'il te plait ?

Elle continuait d'éplucher des pommes de terres, sans me regarder, sachant parfaitement que de toute façon, je le ferais.

-Maman, pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur est-ce que je devrais t'obéir.

-Parce que je suis ta mère.

Comme si ça constituait un argument convaincant.

-Ma chérie, j'espère que tu seras souriante ce soir, Papa a décidé d'inviter du monde.

Chic ! Il ne manquait plus qu'une soirée avec pour thème : mes dents et moi. Grrr !

-OuiÔ mère adoré et non moins pas tyrannique.

-Merci ma puce.

Ma mère et les sarcasmes… J'ai donc pris les assiettes, et je l'ai brutalement posé sur la table, j'ai fait exprès d'inverser les couteaux et les fourchettes, et j'ai jeté les serviettes en boule dans les assiettes. Na !

…

C'est particulièrement puéril, je l'avoue.

Soudain, un hibou traverse le salon et se pose soigneusement sur une chaise. C'est quoi encore ? Je prend la lettre accrochée à sa patte, et donne au volatil un morceau de jambon qui devait normalement servir d'amuse gueule. Aha Ça en fera moins pour vous !

…

Je régresse fortement. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été contaminé par un virus qui me rendrait plus bête… Avec toute la poussière qui traîne à la librairieça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Bref, j'ai donc lu ce qui m'était destiné. C'était Ginny. Elle me rappelait que la fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Harry avait lieu ce soir. Merde ! Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je regarde le calendrier dans le vestibule. 1er août ! Comment j'ai pu oublier l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ?

Bon, c'est à 20h00, j'ai encore le temps de me préparer…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG ! J'ai pas de cadeau ! Vite ! Le Chemin de Traverse !

-Ma chérie ? Tu va bien ?

-Maman !

Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

-Oui ?

-J'ai… J'avais complètement oublié… J'ai un truc de prévu ce soir…

-Hors de question !

-Maman….

Voix pitoyable d'imploration.

-Non !

-C'est pour un anniversaire… Celui d'Harry… Tu sais, Harry ?

-C'est très important pour ton père, ce dîner…

Yeux de cocker plaintif.

-Hermione…

-Maman, c'est prévu depuis un an presque… Et puis, qu'est ce que je dirais si nos invités me demande à quelle école je vais, ou ce que je veux être plus tard ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont voir en moi une pauvre fille sans avenir, comme les Simouns ?

Les Simouns sont des neurochirurgiens, des grands amis de Papa. Le problème, c'est que pendant un dîné, il ont eu le malheur de me demander ce que je voulais faire plus tard. J'allais quand même pas leur dire que je voulais entrer au Ministère de la Magie… Alors j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête : Marchand de hot dog à New York. Si si, j'ai bien dit ça. Bref, on imagine tout de suite la tête de mes parents, des invités, et de la mienne, complètement cramoisie d'avoir sortie une énormité pareille. Depuis, je ne regarde plus les émissions documentaires qui parlent des petits métiers aux Etats-Unis avant de recevoir quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courrant de mon « état ».

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma.

-Je veux bien…

-Merci Maman !

Je lui saute au cou. J'ai toujours trouvé les bons arguments.

Bon, maintenant, il faut que je trouve un cadeau.

Alala… C'est quand même pas possible ça… Pof !

17h57

Bon, je suis dans une boutique que j'aime beaucoup. L'objectif principal : trouver un cadeau, particulièrement brillant et approprié, pas trop cher, et ce, en peu de temps.

Ça va être dur. Très dur même. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on achète à un mec de vingt ans, qui travaille pour une organisation secrète (quoique pas si secrète que ça…), qui doit tuer le plus puissant mage noir que la Terre ait connu, et qui est l'objet d'une certaine idolâtrie visà-vis de la Communauté Sorcière ?

18h12

Toujours rien trouvé.

18h30

Suis dans une librairie. Ceci est mon dernier espoir. Tiiiiiiiens ! Il est beau ce volume. Il a les reliures noires, et le titre calligraphié est écrit dans une encre dorée. C'est quoi le titre " Technique d'ésotérique avancée pour se perfectionner dans son art. La Magie douce ! Parfait ! Comme quoi, les livres sont toujours les meilleurs cadeaux qu'on puisse faire. Allez hop. Je le paye, il l'emballe vite fait. Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre ? C'est pour un cadeau, c'est normal que je mette du papier cadeau…

-Avec des petits cœurs je suppose ?

-Non, non c'est pour un ami…

Il me regarde de nouveau bizarrement. Oui je peux avoir des amis. Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça ? Je crois que tous les libraires sont un peu tarés. Je prend le paquet sous le bras, et me transplante chez moi.

19h13

Je lutte avec mes cheveux. Le haut que je voulais mettre a rétrécit au lavage. Mon pantalon a une tache entre les jambes. Panne de maquillage…

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Calme, rester calme… Je suis une jeune fille posée, qui a toujours une solution. Alors je me calme et je réfléchi.

Je n'ai qu'à mettre un autre haut. Ce débardeur kaki fera l'affaire. Pour le bas… Allez un petit sort de nettoyage fera l'affaire. Voiiiiiiiiiilà… Quand aux cheveux, je laisse tomber, ils sont très bien comme ça. Vite un manteau. Et maintenant, direction chez Ginny.

19h37

Quand je suis arrivé, Ginny m'a sauté dessus. Elle s'est pratiquement mise à pleurer. La pauvre croyait que je l'avais oubliée (elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord) et qu'elle se voyait déjà arriver à la soirée et de se retrouver toute seule. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ginny était la personne la plus sociable que je connaisse. Dès qu'elle se pointe quelque part, elle s'intègre parfaitement.

Nous sommes donc partit à la fête. En voiture.

-Pourquoi pas par magie ? lui ai-je demandé.

-Dumbledore a installé un champ de force très puissant autour de son appartement. Personne ne peut transplané vers chez lui, même à trois kilomètres, sous peine d'être expédié en Mongolie.

Je la regarde.

-Comment ça se fait que tu es au courrant ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Ben il me la dit, tout simplement…

Je rage. Moi, sa meilleure amie, il ne me dit pas qu'il y a une haute protection autour de chez lui ! Ce n'est pas que je ne le savais pas, je me doutais bien que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas Harry dans un lieu sans un minimum de défense. Mais pour le principe, il aurait put me prévenir. Ginny vit ma colère intérieur (peut être parce que je tournait très brutalement et que je roulais un peu vite.), et me dit :

-Il n'a pas voulu te le dire par hibou, parce qu'il avait peur qu'il soi intercepté. Il me la dit parce que je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu du désert de Gobi.

Elle vira au rouge. La connaissant, elle avait dû être morte de honte. Même si cet aveu me rassura, je me demandais quand même qui pourrais bien vouloir intercepter le message, et à quoi cela pourrait lui servir. a la limite, ils viendront en transports moldus, si les Mangemorts étaient au courrant, mais ils seraient vite repérable. Quoique ils pourraient trouver une parade. Finalement, c'est toujours ça dont Voldemort n'est pas au courrant.

Finalement, j'ai tourné à droite et je me suis garé. C'était un petit immeuble, pas très neuf. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois en deux ans que j'allais le revoir en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre (auxquelles j'assistais parfois, afin de ne pas être trop exposé), et c'était la première fois que je venais chez lui. D'un côté je me sentais assez fautive. J'avais nettement valorisé mon insertion dans la société, par rapport à mon amitié pour lui.

Ginny qui semblait bien connaître est monté au troisième étage, a sortit sa baguette magique et a annoncée, la baguette sur la porte :

-Je suis Ginny Weasley, et je suis accompagnée de Hermione Granger.

Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps. Elle rangea sa baguette, et finalement sonna.

-Me demande pas comment ça fonctionne, c'est une technique à la Flitwick. Dit la rouquine visiblement amusée de mon incompréhension.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Tiens, ils sont courts. Depuis quand ?

Finalement, la porte s'ouvra. Mais au lieu d'une tête brune avec des lunettes et des yeux verts, je vois une fille, brune aussi, les yeux noirs et bridés, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

-Hermiiiiiiiiiiiii, Giiiiiiiiin, on ne vous attendait plus !

Cho Chang ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle là ?


	3. Les copains d'abord

Bonjour !

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu deux semaines de contrôles intensifs donc j'ai pas pu poster avant…

Vouala…

Bonne lecture

Discalmé : Vous connaissez la chanson, pas la peine de le répéter… Jdois répéter quand même ? Sûr ?... Pas à moi, tout à Elle, je gagne rien en écrivant ceci… ça devient rébarbatif…

**Chapitre 2 : Les copains d'abord**

**Toujours le 1er août**

20h31

Bien. Tout va bien…Je suis en face d'une fille, alors que je m'attendais clairement à ce que se soit Harry (qui est toujours un garçon aux dernières nouvelles) qui nous ouvre la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au lieu de ça, j'ai une pimbêche qui la méchamment plaqué parce qu'elle se sentait agressé par moi-même (comme si je m'intéressait à Harry… Aucun jugement jvous jure…), n'adressant plus jamais la parole à Harry, et qui nous fait remarquer (bien fortement en plus) que nous sommes à la bourre.

Bien.

Ginny semble pas contente. Mais alors pas contente du tout. Elle déteste Cho. Malgré sa réticence à me dire la véritable raison de son animosité vis-à-vis d'elle, je savais parfaitement que c'était parce qu'elle faisait tourner Harry en bourrique. Cependant, en sixième année, il m'avait semblé que Harry n'aimait plus Cho, et qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'attendais à une soirée sympa avec des amis proche uniquement, et que je vois bien que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Je pose mon manteau et mon sac, et je passe la porte pour sortir du vestibule.

OUUAAAAAAHH ! C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Il doit y avoir au moins la moitié de Poudlard. Je remarque des gens que je n'avais plus revus depuis plus de trois ans : Olivier Dubois, Dean Thomas qui était partit en France, des Serdaigle (des personnes que je n'appréciais pas plus que ça), les anciens de l'AD… En bruit de fond, de la musique qui semble se noyer dans le flot de conversations.

Mais qu'est ce que je suis venue faire ici déjà ?

…

Ah oui ! Harry. Je me retourne vers Ginny. D'abord étonnée comme moi, elle réussit à contrôler l'air niais qu'elle avait pour le transformer en bougonnement. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. D'un côté, j'avais l'occasion de renouer avec toutes les personnes que j'appréciais, mais d'un autre côté, je ne me sentais plus à ma place parmi tout ce monde. Finalement, j'aperçois Neville. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il a changé ! Non seulement il a perdu les petites rondeurs superflues qu'il avait, mais en plus il semble moins maladroit.

BOOOUUUMM !

…

Ah ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Le pauvre Neville s'est appuyé sur une des tables mises à disposition pour le buffet, visiblement trop lourd pour elle, il a glissé, et s'est retrouvé avec tout le contenu de la table sur la tête. Je souri. Finalement, Neville est resté pareil à lui-même. Je m'en vais le relever, peut être me reconnaîtra-t-il.

JE lui prend le bras, et l'aide à enlever les bouts d'œuf et les apéritifs de ses vêtements. Quand il se retourne enfin vers moi, écarquille les yeux (quoi ? je suis donc si horrible ?), et me fait un large sourire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Ravis de te revoir aussi Neville.

Il est musclé des bras ! MY GOD ! Oula, Calme, calme… Hermione, tu es une jeune fille posée, tu n'as pas à remarquer ce genre de détails sur un copain que tu connais depuis bientôt dix ans.

-T'es toujours aussi belle. T'as pas changée…

…

Trooooooooooop mignon ! Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir… ça vient de Neville, Bordel de Merlin ! Ressaisi toi un peu Hermione !

-Alors, Neville qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Bien ! J'ai évité de dire « toi aussi, t'es devenu un beau gosse », ce qui je crois aurait orienté la conversation sur le relationnel de sa vie, puis forcément, de la mienne. J'allais quand même pas dire que Ron m'avait plaqué pour une perruche blonde à gloussement intégré.

-Je fais des études en botanique et herbologie. C'est incroyable tout ce que peuvent faire les plantes si on les associe bien ensemble. J'ai décidé de continuer dans cette école et d'y rester comme chercheur. Le directeur lui-même est venu me féliciter pour tous les efforts que je fournissais afin de faire avancer le système médical. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'il avait bien fait de suivre la recommandation de Dumbledore parce qu'il était très content de moi !

Il semble y avoir des étincelles dans ses yeux.

-Tu es passionné je me trompe ?

-Et comment ! Je compte même un jour trouver un remède pour mes parents. Mes amis de l'Ecole m'aident beaucoup, je ne suis pas seul.

Je soupire. Neville, le petit Neville qui faisait exploser les chaudrons, celui qui ne savait pas monter sur un balai sans finir par avoir une fracture, avait réussi. Ça faisait chaud au cœur. Il se retourne pour parler à une ancienne Poufsouffle, qui le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mouais. On oublie vite l'ancienne amie pour batifoler… Les mecs sont tous les même. Dès qu'ils reçoivent un peu de testostérone de la part de Mère Nature, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir supérieur quand une fille lui fait de l'œil, et donc d'abandonner tous les principes de politesse. Même Neville. C'est vraiment pas juste.

-Neville… Tu aurai pu faire attention ! Ça nous à pris des heures à tout préparer…

Je me retourne : Cho ! Décidément, sa voix m'horripile. Neville se retourne, et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'ai pas fais exprès…

-Tu fais jamais exprès ! Sérieux, tu m'énerves…

-Oh c'est bon… Tu vas pas nous en faire tout un plat…

Je me retourne brutalement, sachant parfaitement devant qui je vais me retrouver.

-Allé… C'est pas comme si tu les avais fait sans magie…

Ron. J'aurai dû prévoir, j'aurai dû penser au fait que lui aussi allait être là. Mais non ! Je ne me suis concentré que sur les points les plus futiles, comme « En retard ou pas ? Est-ce que je me la joue star ou alors jeune fille sur qui on peut compter, et donc moi ? » ou encore « Est-ce que je mets du Waterproof pour éviter que mon mascara ne coule pendant la soirée ? ». Mais comment j'ai pu oublier le fait que Ron pourrait (et visiblement serait) là ? Il se tient donc devant Cho, un sourire ironique sur le visage. GRRR ! Je le déteste, je le haïs, je vais le tuer ! Il y va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée, je le sens !

Cho secoue la tête, et fait balancer ses longs cheveux (mais comment elle fait pour qu'ils soient aussi lisses ?) dans son dos.

-J'ai bien essayé sans magie, mais j'ai tout fait brûler. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour mon Harrynounet…

Je sens Ginny à côté de moi qui se contracte. Elle aurait put éviter le « Harrynounet »… C'est pas très sexy, ni très valorisant. Autant appeler son truc « Princesse Sofia », ça laisserait un peu près la même impression…

-Je ne dis pas que je me suis épuisé à la tâche, mais Neville pourrait au moins faire un minimum d'effort… Par exemple se tenir tranquillement éloigné de tout ce qui est sensible de s'écraser à son contact. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Harrynounet n'a pas eu plus d'influence sur lui…

-Pouffiasse… grommelle Ginny.

Je me plante devant elle et la toise. Elle hausse un sourcil, et me rend mon regard. Eh ! T'as pas le droit de reproduire mon regard hyper méprisant contre moi.

-Que je sache, tu n'as pas non plus réussi à avoir une bonne influence sur tes amies, en 5ème année…

Elle me regarde, visiblement offensé. Elle m'a toujours prise pour la responsable de son état. En effet, cette fille a toujours des marques de sa traîtrise, à savoir des creux qui rappelle les anciennes pustules vertes.

-Espèce de…

Soudain, Harry apparaît. C'est incroyable comme il n'a pas changé, lui. Toujours les cheveux en bataille, les mêmes yeux verts, la même mine fatigué, le même regard sombre…

-Harry-chou ! C'est toi ! Je croyais que tu étais toujours au téléphone …se met à dire Cho.

Mais elle a reçu un sort de trop sur la tête ou quoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais il m'avait semblé qu'elle était assez futée ! Mais alors là…

-Cho, s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

-Pardon… Je suis dééééésolé…

-Dis moi, c'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? On vous entend jusque dans la chambre.

Cho se tordait sur place (pas de rire). On ne se sent pas si à l'aise que ça, hein ? Il est vrai que Harry, depuis la mort de Sirius, a dans son regard quelque chose d'effrayant. Une sorte de lueur qui vous donne froid dans le dos quand on le regarde fixement dans les yeux. Elle ressemble étrangement à celle qu'a Dumbledore dans les moments difficiles. Et pourtant je ne les vu qu'une fois avec cette expression : le jour où il a détruit les Mangemorts qui avaient blessé à mort le professeur McGonagall. Il m'a laissé une impression de peur, de puissance, de détermination… C'était à la fois grisant et écœurant. Harry aussi dégageait cette impression parfois. Bien sûr, le bruit que l'on causait n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il fasse Les-Yeux-Mortels-qui-tues (dixit Ginny), je pense que Cho n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas voyons ! Je ramassais juste ce que Neville avait fait tombé… sans faire exprès bien sur !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille est encore plus lunatique et plus hypocrite que dans mes souvenirs. Harry la regarde, puis se tourne vers Neville, puis finis par se retourner vers Cho. Il hausse des épaules.

- Si il ne l'a pas fait exprès, je vois pas pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait ce buffet sans magie… dit-il dans un petit sourire malicieux.

Et pan !

-Mione !

GRRRR ! Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

Il me prend dans ses bras. Eh ben ! J'en aurai eu des embrassades musclées ! Il ne manquerait plus que Ron et j'aurai fais le tour… Quoique non ! Plutôt enlacer un Troll !

-ça fait longtemps ! Tu as mincis ?

Ooooooooooh ! C'est gentil… Attends ! Ça veut dire que j'étais grosse avant ?

-Toi aussi tu as… nan, en fait t'es toujours le même !

On se met à rire. Comme avant. De rien. C'est débile, enfantins, mais j'adore ça.

-Bon anniversaire en retard…

-Je m'attendais plus à ce que ce soit Ron qui oublie. Disons que ça m'a surpris…

Il rit.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… Personnellement, j'aurais pas apprécié le fait qu'il oubli mon anniversaire. Remarque, je ne sais même pas si il se souvient de la date… Je lui ai dit au moins ?

Ginny s'avance à son tour et lui lance un « joyeux anniversaire » assez explosif. Elle arbore un magnifique sourire à deux milles volt, visiblement contente qu'Harry ait rabattu le caquet à Cho. Elle lui tend un petit paquet, enveloppé dans du vieux papier kraft. Il sort un écrin noir en velours. Oh la laaaaaaaaaa… Ginny s'est enfin décidé à lui déclarer sa flamme, à l'épouser, le chérir et le combler sexuellement jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ? Harry ouvre l'écrin doucement, assez curieux de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Et là, il écarquille les yeux, et son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

-Ginny… C'est… C'est formidable… Ton cadeau est magnifique…

Il sortit l'objet de sa boite, et le montra aux autres. C'était un vif d'or, et non seulement il était en parfait état, mais en plus, sur toute la surface on pouvait voir les signature de Ron, Dubois, les jumeaux, Mrs Weasley, celle de Ginny, et même la mienne.

-J'ai rajouté la tienne. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu… me chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui souri. Harry se penche vers elle et lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Ah ! Il a aimé…

Je lui tends mon cadeau.

-C'est quelque chose qui est très utile… Je le pratiquais avant, c'est…

- « Technique d'érotisme avancée pour se perfectionner dans son art » ?

Je me tords le cou, relevant brusquement la tête. Je le regarde. Il a mon livre, mon livre de reliures noires et dorées, dans les mains, encore à moitié dans le papier cadeau. Il le fixe avec un air pour le moins bouleversé. Et finalement, après l'avoir retourner dans tous les sens, relève la tête vers moi, me fixant. J'ai mal entendue. Oui oui, c'est ça, j'ai mal entendue, ou alors c'est un horrible cauchemar et je vais m'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Tout le monde me regarde. Harry, Ron, Ginny (manifestement à moitié morte de rire dans son verre de punch), Neville qui a viré au rouge, Dubois, les jumeaux que je n'avais même pas vu, Seamus, Dean, et tous les autres…

…

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Mais bordel qu'est ce que je fais ? J'ai pas put me tromper comme ça… Nan, ce serait trop gros…

Peut être qu'ils vont tous crier « surpriiiiiiiise ! », et que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague trèèèèèèès mauvaise…

…

Apparemment pas…

-Euh… Mione ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Euh… Franchement ?

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN ! Je peux pas !

-En fait… Je… Tu vois… Me suis dis… Comme ça… Pas du tout ce que c'est… Un troll des Librairie peut être…

Mais c'est quoi ces explications bidons ?

**Samedi 2 août (ou vendredi, selon les points de vue…)**

01h12

Je vais gerber…

Après ce magnifique incident, digne de figuré dans les annales, je n'ai pas finis d'enchaîner gaffe sur gaffe, tellement pitoyable qu'elles sont inexprimables.

Entre les « comment ça va le boulot? » et « Ah bon ? Mais vous sembliez si heureux, si unis…c'est dommage de s'être séparé… », je crois que je fais le tour…

Suis bien évidement tombé sur Lavande. Elle avait une jupe riquiqui, plis provocante tu meurs ! Et Ron qui n'a pas cessé de la dévorer du regard de toute la soirée… C'était écoeurant ! D'ailleurs, il a vraiment finis par la bouffer, parce qu'ils se sont installé sur le canapé et ont commencé à s'auto boulloter pendant que tout le monde se trémoussait sur les tubes des Dirty Dust, un groupe vraiment rétro qui passaient des vieilles balades rétro limite gnangan à des titres de hard rock de bas étage…

…

Magnifique soirée…

Je me suis noyée dans le punch, j'ai suivie avec le champagne, j'attaque maintenant le Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ginny m'a joliment assistée, nous sommes complètement torchée !

-Je suis positivement sobre ! s'écria Ginny en finissant son verre.

-De même !

-Pas possible. Si je suis Sobre, tu es un autre personnage…

-Giiiiiiiiiiin… Jfais quoi alors ?

-T'as qu'à faire la chienne enragée…

-Déjà pris… on m'attaquerait pour plagiat.

Je me resserre un verre.

-T'as qu'à être une courgette… ou une patate…

-J'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est comme donner des noms à ses salades. Tu donnes des noms à tes salades toi ?

-Ben non.

-Ah bon ? Moi si…

-Alors Courgette ou Patate ?

-Tu veux que je me taise ?

-Ben nan… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que une courgette ça cause pas…

-Ben si ! Regarde Cho ! Elle cause !

On s'esclaffe. J'ai les joues en feu et le souffle court.

-Jme demande comment ça se fait que personne n'ait eu l'idée de la faire taire. Elle peut pas faire comme les autres courges du potager et fermer sa grande gueule ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand Ginny est bourrée, elle n'arrive pas à enchaîner deux phrases véritablement cohérentes, sauf quand il s'agit de Cho. Sa haine doit être vraiment puissante si elle est capable de résister à l'alcool (la haine pas Ginny).

-Tu crois qu'on peut former un club ?

-Banco ! J'adhère.

Je lève mon verre et je le bois cul sec.

-Elle parle toujours pour ne rien dire en plus… dis-je en m'affalant de nouveau sur le canapé.

-Always, always crying

Never, never thinking…

Elle se met à rire.

-ça sonne bien nan ? Attends j'ai la suite…

Scrapped on you, yelling "Dude!"

Always in your way

Like you are englued

And like you are her prey

-Oh attends je sais la suite… ça pourrait faire :

I want to tell her OOOH !

You can stop your show

'Cuz we know, we know

-That you are the fucking Cho!

On se remet à rire.

-C'est un peu vulgaire… ai-je remarqué.

-On s'en fout ! dit Gin, visiblement résolue de finir la bouteille toute seule.

Une grande biche vient se poser juste devant moi.

-Excuse moi de te déranger mais tu t'es assise sur mon pull.

Jla reconnais même pas. C'est pas Cho, c'est pas Lavande, c'est pas Padma, c'est pas Neville…

-T'es qui ? je demande avec autant d'élégance qu'un hippogriffe qui grogne après son repas.

-Hermione, tu ne devrai pas t'afficher comme ça en spectacle. Ça dégrade beaucoup la grande image que tout le monde avait de toi. dit encore la grande blonde.

Je renonce. Je me soulève et lui fais face, peu convaincante étant donné mon état plus que pitoyable.

-Depuis quand je devrais préserver mon image ? Je suis majeure et vaccinée, pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !

-Le prend pas comme ça. C'était juste une remarque.

-A priori, je peux encore penser par moi-même et je pense donc que ce soir j'ai envie de bourrer la gueule ! T'as un problème avec ça, blondasse ?

Elle prend son pull (qui était effectivement sous mes fesses) et me toise du regard.

-Tu es pitoyable Hermione Granger…

Et elle s'en va. J'explose de rire. C'était hilarant. Une fille dont je ne me souvenais même pas venait me faire la morale. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde me regarde avec des regards désolés, ou même méprisants. Finalement j'agrippe le bras de Ginny, la tirant de force pour qu'on parte. Elle proteste mais j'en viens facilement à bout en lui promettant de finir notre petite beuverie chez moi. On se dirige vers le vestibule. Merde, il faut que je dise au revoir à Harry.

Mouais. Je vais pas le déranger, il a l'air en pleine « discussion » avec Cho. Je me tourne pour ne pas les voir, mais mon regard tombe sur Ron, qui embrasse Lavande, limite à califourchon sur lui. Mes yeux me piquent. Ne pas les regarder. Ne pas les regarder. Ne pas les regarder… Je ne l'aime plus ! Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai envie de pleurer ?

Je me précipite vers la porte, je sors brutalement, je descends à toute vitesse les escaliers, et cours dans la rue le plus vite possible. Tant pis pour Gin, elle s'en remettra.

Je cours. Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'ai vois maintenant ? Pourquoi Merlin, pourquoi ?

**Samedi 2 août**

12h32

Ai une gueule de bois horrible !

Je me souviens même pas du nombre de verres que je me suis enfilé.

J'ai mal à la tête c'est un cauchemar.

Viens de recevoir un hibou de la part de Ginny. Elle a vomi toute la nuit, et elle sait pas du tout comment elle a fait pour se retrouver à l'appart de son frère.

J'espère que tu n'as pas autant mal à la tête que moi, sinon je te plains…

Bonne journée quand même…

Ginny

PS : That you are the fucking Cho!

« J'espère que tu n'as pas autant mal à la tête que moi, sinon je te plains…

Bonne journée quand même…

Ginny

PS: That you are the fucking Cho!

T'inquiète on l'aura! »

Ah oui! C'est vrai la chanson… ça faisait comment déjà?

Always, always talking… Yeah… Yo…

Never, never thinking… la la la…

THAT YOU ARE THE FUCKING CHO

…

Et merde ! Voila que j'ai cette chanson dans la tête… Déjà que j'avais mal à la tête…

Putain de journée…

Fin du 2ème chapitre

Note de l'auteur : Vouala… j'espère ça vous a plu. Si c'est pas le cas dites le moi que j'essaye de m'améliorer quand même… En tant cas jme suis bien marré à l'écrire et je remercie Kazy de m'avoir composé la chanson Anti-Cho !

Bizouilles…


	4. le travail c'est la santé

Me revoilou…

Je suis étonné que tout le monde est apprécié (en tout cas ceux qui m'on laissé un ptit mot) la cuite de Mione. J'avais peur que les gens trouvent ça déplacé.

Bon jsuis contente… même si maintenant j'ai trop la pression (jsui d'une nature assez nerveuse) pkc j'ai trop peur de décevoir…

**Troisième chapitre : **le travail c'est la santé…

**Lundi 3 août**

9h45

Me revoilà au boulot. Miam ! Après l'alcool, la poussière. Je me demande vraiment ce qui peut bien être pire au point de vue de la santé…

Tu as une mine affreuse…

C'est fou comme je suis aidée. Note pour moi-même : étrangler Beth, puis entamer un régime sans alcool.

Merci Beth de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Mais était-ce vraiment indispensable ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et recommença à ranger les livres dans leurs rayons. C'était la tâche que l'on faisait tous les matins, avant l'ouverture de la librairie. D'après Mr Poilanere, il faut que les clients s'y retrouvent. Que les habitués puissent récupérer ce qu'ils veulent au bon endroit. J'ai failli lui signaler que personne ne revenait après l'achat (exceptionnel) d'un livre d'occasion. L'endroit leur faisait trop peur. Remarque, c'est peut être tout simplement le propriétaire en lui même qui leur faisait peur. En général, ça fait un peu près ça :

« Quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment prendre ce livre ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas prendre aussi l'intégral de l'autobiographie de Jane Berkins ? Nan, nan, nan, nan… Prenez plutôt cette collection. Elle est plus chère mais tellement plus explicative… Comment ça conseillé par Sorcière Hebdo ? Je vous en foutrais moi des conseil ! »

« Ce que j'ai sur ma tête ? C'est juste un nid de cafard, j'ai pas eu le temps de me le faire enlever. C'est comme mes cors aux pieds tiens… J'ai voulue les faire enlever avec un peu de bave de lézard et de poudre de cœur de chauve-souris, ça n'a pas marché… Vous pourriez me les gratter, vous qui êtes jeune et avec de grands ongles ?»

Vous voyez le genre ? Un peu dégoûtant et profiteur. Le mec totalement abjecte, répugnant, et un chouilla pervers sur les bords…

« Miss Granger, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes en jupe mais pourriez vous monter à cette échelle afin de récupérer le bouquin sur les Tromposus, tout là-haut ? »

Berk !

Je hais l'été ! Je hais mon patron ! Je hais toutes les soirées avec de l'alcool ! Et je hais les retrouvailles émouvantes après trois ans de silence radio !

Hermione ? Tu peux aller ouvrir le magasin s'il te plait ? demanda Beth tandis qu'elle fermait la caisse après avoir vérifié le contenu.

Je soupire. Bien sûr, Ô Lumière écrasante dont la lumière… m'écrase… Je tourne le petit panneau et déverrouille la porte. Si encore je pouvais le faire avec la magie… Mais nan ! Môssieur Poil-au-nez ne veut pas que l'on pratique de la magie à l'intérieur de son « établissement ». Grr ! Je me demande fortement si il ne serait pas de la famille de Rusard. Ils sont aussi impossibles à vivre tous les deux. Ils sont peut être pacsés ? Berk ! Nan c'est de l'inceste ça… Je quitte un horrible personnage pour en retrouver un autre dans ma vie professionnel. Il y aurait-il une tendance au despotisme ?

J'entends déjà la petite clochette de la porte. Voilà que les clients se ramènent à 9h45 du matin… Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? C'est pourtant pas les soldes ! (Quoique je me demande si il y a déjà eu réellement des soldes dans cette librairie…) Je sais pas moi ! Je ferais plein de choses si je ne devais pas bosser pendant les vacances :

1- Je dormirais ;

2- Je prendrais mon petit déjeuné au lit ;

3-J'irais à Hawaï, par mes propres moyens (l'avion, merci bien, sans façon !), ou peut être à Majorque, ou à Malte ;

4-Je ferais bronzette toute la sainte journée, avec un cocktail (sans alcool) pour seul compagnon ;

5-Je ferais les boutiques, quitte à dévaliser tout le peu d'argent que j'ai mis de côté ;

6-J'irais en boite jusqu'à ce que je trouve un mec baraqué, sans porteur de maladies infectieuses, brun, et un sourire d'ange ;

7-J'irais m'encanailler tout au bout de la nuit avec le mec cité ci-dessus.

Voilà à quoi ressemblerais ma journée estivale si je ne devais pas faire une cure de résidu livresque en compagnie d'un patron sadique et siphonné du ciboulot, et d'une collège complètement accro à l'extasie. Je pense que Dieu m'en veut. Ou Merlin. Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Excusez moi, je cherche un livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie…

Mais c'est pas vrai ? Pourquoi ya toujours un pèquenot pour me déranger dans ma lamentation quotidienne ? Je vois pas pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on s'adresse… Tiens, c'est peut être parce que c'est mon boulot… JE HAIS MON BOULOT ! Peuvent pas se démerder tout seul ?

Quel livre exactement ? ai-je donc finis par dire, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH ! Le sosie de Hugh Grant se trouve devant moi, les mêmes yeux bleus, un magnifique sourire sur le visage, des cheveux bruns négligemment relevés, une fossette sur le coin de la joue gauche, véritablement craquant ! Quoique il est légèrement plus jeune, disons la trentaine… Pas mal du tout… Dieu existe ! Jte croquerais bien moi…

…

Et moi je suis comme une conne à le mater de la tête au pied, couverte de toile d'araignée, avec un maquillage qui laisse vraiment à désirer, limite en train de baver devant ce chef-d'œuvre vivant. Allé Hermione, on se ressaisie ! Grand sourire.

Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais on m'a dit de vous consulter pour trouver un livre… dit-il, toujours aussi mignon.

C'est bien à moi qu'il faut s'adresser ! Donc vous cherchez un livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie ? Quelle sorte de magie exactement ?

Plutôt Blanche je dirais… C'est pour des recherches. On m'a dit que l'on trouvait des ouvrages assez rares ici…

Oui, et aussi des spécimens. Un conseil, ne vous approchez pas trop du patron, il est assez taré. Il lui arrive de perdre la boule par moment et de ne plus savoir ce qu'il fait…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Ce serait dommage…

Merlin ! Il me drague ! Le plus beau mec que j'ai vue entrer dans cette boutique me drague !

… J'aurais quand même aimé avoir mon livre, parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le trouver tout seul…

BAAAAMMM ! C'est ce qui s'appelle une douche écossaise.

Je recherche en fait l'origine des sortilèges et des charmes. Je voudrais prouver que ceux-ci sont étroitement liés à l'Histoire de notre patrie, mais aussi à la géographie et les climats… Je suis écrivain.

Ecrivain… Voyez-vous ça… Si il essaye de m'impressionner… je le suis complètement !

Ne faîtes pas semblant de dire que vous adorez ce que j'écris puisque ce que j'écris est généralement dans le fin fond des bibliothèque des experts ou alors dans la réserve des librairies.

Je ne serais pas hypocrite avec vous : Je n'ai lu aucun de vos livres, et pourtant je m'y connais.

Je m'en serais souvenue… Un mec aussi sexy ne devrait pas être inconnu… En fait si ! Comme ça je l'ai pour moi toute seule ! Gniark !

Je commence à marcher dans les rayons, tandis que lui se met à me parler de ses romans. Mignon, mais un tantinet bavard. Bref, quand enfin je lui trouve le livre qu'il cherchait, il me fait un grand sourire et me dit :

Vous êtes un ange, merci…

Cra-quant ! J'ai la côte ! Et avec le sosie de Hugh Grant… Je sais même pas son nom mais c'est pas grave… Je le veux !

Il se dirige vers la caisse, paye le livre, et avant de franchir la porte se retourne et fait un magnifique sourire. Il sortit.

…

Ce mec est sexy au possible. Il a la classe et le petit cul qui va avec.

J'en ferais bien mon petit déj', moi…

Je me retourne. Beth était complètement avachi sur le comptoir, afin de meiux maté le beau spécimen qui venait de partir.

Laisse tomber on vraiment aucune chance…

Et ce, pour deux raisons : D'une parce qu'on ne fait pas le poids, et de deux, parce que il n'osera plus jamais entrer dans cette boutique, et donc ne pourra jamais nous (me) demander de sortir avec lui.

J'en ai marre de ce boulot pourris !

Pardon ? tonna la voix de Mr Poilanere

Il s'avance vers moi, laisse tomber quatre volumes datant au moins de l'époque de Merlin, ce qui provoqua un nuage de poussière et de page volantes. Je tousse.

Miss Granger vous ai-je bien entendu ?

Non, non !

Vous insinuez que je suis sourd ?

Mais non !

Si jamais je vous entends dire de nouveau que Mich Marret est un oignon pas frit, je vous colle au nettoyage de la réserve.

…

Faut vraiment que jme casse sinon je vais finir chèvre…

15h30

Résolution pour l'avenir : Changer de boulot.

Exigences :

Pas de patron cinglé (penser à demander un certificat médical ou alors son dossier carrément…

Pas d'uniformes parce que j'ai assez souffert de ça.

Pas de poussière (je sens que je commence à développer de l'asthme.)

Pas de travail à la chaîne, tout juste bon pour le premier sorcicien venu.

Un collège mâle qui me drague comme c'est pas permis, mignon, un brin possessif, et surtout, surtout, un Dieu du Sexe !

Un bon salaire (minimum 15 Gallions l'heure)

Cinq semaines minimum de congés payés.

….

Je ne trouverai jamais.

**Mardi 4 août**

12h40

Ça fait environ deux heures que je passe ma tête à travers les rayons en direction de la porte d'entrée… Peut être qu'il va revenir ? Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas si mal après tout… Il aurait très -bien pu être ébloui par mon sourire… Ou par la crasse que j'avais dans mes cheveux qui sait…

12h41 

Il reviendra… Il a oublié son ticket de caisse.

12h42

Et puis, je suis toujours mieux que toutes les filles qu'on rencontre dans la rue. Au moins je suis cultivée, moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Pansy Parkison ou Lavande Brown…

12h43

Je suis là touuuuuuuuuute la journée… Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

12h44

Cette fois je suis sûre que si je passe ma tête je le verrais. On pari ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

12h44 (toujours)

Mr Poilanere vient de me passer devant juste au moment où je regardais si mon Hugh Grant allait passer la porte. Autant vous dire que ça fait un certain choc…

Dire que je m'imaginais déjà, pelotonnée dans ses bras musclé… Mmmh ! Et voir mon patron se décrotter le nez alors que je suis en train de fantasmer, ça m'a calmée…

19h54

…

Il ne viendra plus je crois… Les hommes ! Tous les mêmes ! Ils viennent une fois pour une visite, et après dès qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient ils ne donnent plus signe de vie…

Grr !

Je me dirige vers la porte et je ferme les stores.

Excusez moi ? C'est fermé ?

Encore un petit con qui ne sait pas lire ou qui est atteint mentalement

Tu vois pas que je tourne le petit panneau du coté où il y a écrit "fermé", c'est juste histoire de…

Je me retourne et je tombe nez à nez avec mon Hugh Grant ! Putain ! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Vite, vite ! Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les discipliner un peu, et je lui sors mon magnifique sourire, peu convaincant étant donné les circonstances.

Je veux dire… Je peux bien sûr faire un effort… Si vous êtes pressé…

A vrai dire, assez.

Je lui ouvre la porte, qu'il passe en vitesse. Mais pourquoi je suis aussi courge ?

Il se dirige rapidement dans les rayons, comme si il connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Ce qui serait assez étonnant vu que Beth elle-même, qui travaille ici depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire environ quatre ans, se perd. Personne ne s'y retrouve vraiment d'ailleurs, sauf le patron. Il dit que c'est son sens inné de la logique qui lui permet de classer et de s'y retrouver. Mouais. Sans commentaires…

Bref, le magnifique, mais hélas à présent inaccessible, jeune homme se ramène bientôt, un gros volume sous le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

…

Que j'aimerai allégrement embrasser d'ailleurs…

Je lui rends sa monnaie. Il me souri de nouveau. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il s'en va…

Ceci dit, si un mec m'avait parlé comme ça aussi je ne lui aurais sûrement pas demandé de sortir avec moi.

Je ferme la porte, et m'en vais fermer la caisse. On frappe au carreau.

… Mon Hughyyyyyyyyyyyy !

… Oula ! Zen ! Je ne vais pas me la jouer à la Cho non plus.

J'ouvre la porte et Mr Hugh Grant, avec tout le calme et la grâce dont je suis capable.

Oui ?

Je sais que cela peut vous paraître dingue mais…

Il trépigne sur place.

Oui ?

C'est assez délicat à demander…

Oui ?

Allé ! Crache le morceau…

Est-ce que vous ne vous seriez pas trompé dans ma monnaie ?

AAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Marre des douches froides !

Euh… Vous… Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je vais vérifier…

Soit ce mec est vraiment nul pour m'aborder, soit j'ai un truc entre les dents qui le repousse vachement. Je vérifie. Et merde. J'ai oublié une Noise. Je lui tends sa monnaie et cette fois ci il part.

…

Vérification avec un miroir.

Rien

Conclusion : Ce mec est un frustré de la drague. Ça se trouve il est gay. Il a peut être flashé sur Mr Poilanere. Finalement je préfère me dire ça plutôt qu'autre chose.

Berk ! Viens à l'instant de m'imaginer mon magnifique (mais néanmoins coincé du cul) inconnu en train de tenir tendrement la main de mon infect (et également pervers) de patron.

Berk berk !

23h30

Suis au téléphone avec Ginny. Elle est de mon avis. C'est rassurant. Deux heures au téléphone tout ça pour en arriver à cette conclusion.

Me suis engueuler avec ma mère.

Me suis lavé les dents.

Jvais me coucher.

01h12

Putain je veux du sexe ! Tant pis si il est gay, la prochaine fois qu'il vient, jlui saute dessus.

**Mercredi 5 août**

14h02

Les miracles existent ! Mon magnifique (et plus si coincé du cul) inconnu est venu aujourd'hui. Mais pas à la librairie. Il passait par là quand il m'a vu à la terrasse du café d'en face. Bref, moi tranquille, je fais genre mine de rien que je l'ai pas vue (alors que je me tordais le cou deux secondes auparavant pour voir si il allait revenir). Lui, splendide, les cheveux en arrière naturellement, en tee shirt, un jean pas trop moulant, pas très large, lui faisant un cul de rêêêêêêêêêêêêve ! Bref, il se retourne (le Destin) et me lance un grand sourire. Il s'approche. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS !

Bonjour.

Petit sursaut (faux) et grand sourire.

Bonjour. Vous allez de nouveau à la boutique ?

Non, non. Je me promenais comme ça…

Avec un livre de Marvin Povles dans les mains ?

Marvin Povles est un crétin qui se croit plus malin que les autres. Il a écrit pas mal de traités sur l'Ancienne Magie, et malgré son caractère exécrable, je devais bien reconnaître que ses livres étaient particulièrement passionnants. J'avais bien essayé de faire lire quelques unes de ses œuvres à Harry, mais il a décroché après 7 tentatives de lecture.

C'est un imbécile né, mais bon… Il a du talent alors on lui pardonne.

Je me mets à rire. Pas mon rire de cochon quand je suis avec Ginny (donc beurré). Plutôt le petit gloussement mignon, pas tarte à la Lavande (la fille pas la plante… quoique la fille doit avoir autant de QI que la plante mais ça ne concerne pas le sujet), mais assez cristallin.

… C'est du moins l'effet que je veux lui donner.

Je lui montre la chaise en face de la mienne et accepte de s'asseoir. Je suis à ce moment là au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Et donc pendant un quart d'heure (le temps qui me restait de ma pause sinon j'aurais continuer) on a discuté. Il m'a dragouillé par ci par là, et finalement… finalement… Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais samedi prochain. Moi, vachement dispo, je lui dit rien. Et il m'invite à aller voir une pièce de théâtre moldue qui d'après lui devrait me plaire. Et hop, à samedi ! Avec un peu de chance et de charme, il m'invitera peut être à dîner…

JE SUIS TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP CONTENTE !

14h20

Merde. Qu'est ce que je vais mettre ?

Bordel de Merlin il faut que je fasse les boutiques…

14h21

Viens de me rendre compte d'une chose encore plus grande… Je connais même pas son nom…

**Fin du 3ème chapitre**

Note de l'auteur : Bon là notre Hermione est un peu plus calme dans ce chapite, mais bon faut la comprendre, elle s'est prise une cuite (normal jusque là), et elle a vu son ex peloter une meuf qui a le QI d'une poule. Ça calme un peu la folie. Mais ça va vite revenir, puisque comme vous le voyez, elle vient de se faire inviter par l'homme sans nom. Donc petit chapitre relativement calme par rapport au prochain.

Vouala ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas, je ne cherche qu'à améliorer toujours un peu plus…

Puce

Oups j'allais oublier…

**Mathilde**, je ne sais pas encore si Hermione va finir avec Ron… Si je suis dans une période gaite, ouais, elle finira dans ses bras… Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils vont reprendre contact et avoir de meilleurs rapports. Maintenant…

**Twinnie **merci pour l'imitation du rire (ci on peut appeler ça un rire, j'appelle ça un grognement pas sexy…), c'est exactement Hermione. Si tu veux tu peut adhérer au club anti-Cho si t'es assez torché, parce que Ginny et Hermione sont que deux donc elles se sentent un peu seules…

_Ginny : Ouai ! Tout ceux qui sont bourré, rejoignez notre club ! C'est festif on chante pleins de chansons !_

Merci Gin, va te coucher maintenant. Je crois qu'il est temps de désouler.

_Ginny : Jsuis sobre._

(Soupir) Donc, vouala merci…

Bizouilles


	5. Un jour mon prince viendra…

C'est moi !

Bon je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un ptit mot, jsuis trop touché…

Donc vouala, le fameux rencard de Hermi. J'espère que vous aimerez.

P.S. : Ron va revenir ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis pas trompé quand j'ai mis que c'était Hermione et Ron les principaux personnages.

**Chapitre 4 : **Un jour mon prince viendra…

**Jeudi 6 Août**

8h02

Bon… suis particulièrement dans la merde.

Comment résumer ma lamentable vie en quelques mots…

Suis dans une école de snob-balais-dans-le-cul

Mon job est pitoyable

Mon patron est un enfer

J'ai pas de chance en amour

Je vais sortir avec un gars dont je ne connais même pas le nom

…

Et dire que tous mes professeurs me voyaient un avenir glorieux… Je leur ferais bien la peau si je l'ai avais sous la main…

9h45

J'ai envoyé un hibou à Mr Poilanere pour lui dire que j'étais « actuellement souffrante et que malgré ma dévotion immense pour la librairie je serai, d'après l'accord de mon Guérisseur, dans l'incapacité de travailler, et ceux pour au moins deux, voire trois jours. »

9h46

Viens de recevoir une Beuglante. Mr Poilanere me laisse deux jours grands maximum sinon il me vire. J'aurais cru qu'il me demanderait de venir tout de suite. De toute façon, je pourrais avoir un rhume du cerveau, avoir 42° de fièvre ou pisser le sang parce qu'on m'aurait arraché une jambe, je devrais quand même revenir dans maximum deux jours. Je me demande si ce type a un cœur.

Bon maintenant il faut que je trouve Ginny. Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone.

Deux possibilité : soit elle bosse déjà, soit elle pionce encore parce qu'elle a oublié de mettre le réveil.

On va voir ça tout de suite.

« crac »

9h48

Je suis au Terrier. Tout est calme et silencieux. Je soupire. Molly et Arthur Weasley ne vivaient presque plus ici. Le travail à l'Ordre était très prenant, et de ce fait ils ne rentraient pas souvent. Fred et George avaient depuis longtemps déménagés, grâce à leur petit commerce qui marchait très bien. Leur principale clientèle était les élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient été impressionné par la renommée des jumeaux. Ron, quant à lui, vivait dans un petit appartement offert par le Ministère (en temps que logement de service) dans la banlieue de Londres. Ginny était la seule de la famille a logé à temps plein dans la demeure. Elle disait toujours que c'était ses racines et quoiqu'il se passe, elle vivrait là.

Je monte à l'étage et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. La première impression est toujours la bonne. Sa chambre est un véritable capharnaüm. On voit des slips, des fringues, des canettes vides sur la moquette. Il y a des paquets de chips, des chocogrenouilles agonisante sur les meubles, des pétards surprises mouillés… Et dans tout ce foutoir, Ginny, affalé sur son lit, la bouche ouverte, grognant des choses imperceptibles dans son sommeil.

Pas très sexy tout ça…

Je me faufile entre les coussins et les affaires, le plus silencieusement possible. Je murmure un petit "Sonorus", je m'éclaircit la gorge et je hurle (autant dire que ça fait beaucoup de bruit) :

"-Attaque de poissons volants, attaque de poissons volants !

Elle sursaute, empoignant son oreiller comme on tient sa baguette et hurle :

"-Tous à vos raquettes de tennis !

Je la regarde, elle, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux complètement hagards et je finis par exploser de rire, me tenant les côtes tellement c'était drôle. Ginny finit bien par se réveiller vraiment, et toute rouge elle me balance son coussin dans la tête, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon fou rire.

9h51

Je me suis calmé. Il faut juste que j'évite de la regarder dans les yeux sinon ça va repartir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne n'avais pas annulé le sort de ma voix, ce qui fait que mon rire était très fort, vexant encore plus Ginny. Je me pose sur sa chaise de bureau. J'ai des crampes. Elle me lance un débardeur à la figure.

"-Pourquoi t'es là ?

"-Parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle…

"-Tu t'en vas au Mexique ?

"-Nan, j'ai un rencard.

Elle se retourne, une chaussette trouée à la main.

"-T'as un rencard ? Avec qui ?

"-Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a l'air si étonnée ? C'est si invraisemblable que j'ai un copain ?

"-Avec le sosie de Hugh Grant…

Elle ouvre la bouche.

Je sais, je sais… J'ai assurée…

"-Nan ? Sérieux ? L'homo ?

J'hoche la tête. Il est pas homo, cocotte, puisqu'il m'invite… Mais bon je lui dis pas la pauvre Elle court s'asseoir près de moi.

"-Et alors ? Où il t'emmène ?

"-A une pièce de théâtre moldue.

"-Quoi ?

Je lui raconte ma rencontre d'hier.

"-Il est gay. Il a juste voulu te faire plaisir. C'est tout.

Jalouse !

"-Mais nan !

"-Si !

"-Nan !

"-Si !

Je soupire.

"-J'aurais besoin de conseil vestimentaires.

"-Ok mais te plains pas si tu te brûles les ailes…

Niark niark ! T'inquiète fillette elles sont déjà cramées depuis longtemps. Jsais même pas si il en reste des cendres…

12h42

J'ai trouvée exactement ce qu'il me faut. Un petit dos nu noir, pas trop décolleté, avec une jupe mauve plissée. C'est pas trop provoc', mais ça veut dire « Je suis célibataire et complètement libre après si tu désire m'inviter ». Bref je suis très contente de moi-même.

Ginny n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il était gay.

"-C'est sûr, parce que il ne manquait plus qu'un gay à ton palmarès. Tu t'es fais un vampire, un schizophrène, un collant, un truc qui se transforme en betterave en contact avec de l'eau, un travestie et un type qui se prenait pour "celui qui sauvera l'humanité de la menace arachnéenne". Il ne manque plus qu'un homo pour que la malédiction qui te frappe se lève…

Je lui balance le premier truc que j'ai sous la main, à savoir un livre sur la Magie dans l'Antiquité, à savoir un volume de 1600 pages. Bien fait !

21h45

Me fais un masque de beauté. Il faut toujours s'y prendre à l'avance au cas où il foire. Vais me coucher. Je suis crevée d'avoir courue partout.

**Vendredi 7Août**

8h45

J-1 : Je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Je n'ai ni pustules, ni rougeurs alarmantes. Vais m'habiller et aller à la Bibliothèque de Londres, me renseigner sur mon mystérieux rencard.

10h45

AAAAAAAARRRGGHH !

Voilà presque deux heures que j'épluche le moindre petit annuaire, le plus petit arbre généalogique qui existe. Même dans la section moldu, il n'y a rien. Et pour cause, la Bibliothèque de Londres (la sorcière dirons-nous) est plus complète encore que toutes les autres, et elle contient plus d'informations sur les gens, information dont parfois ils ne sont pas au courant. Bien sûr, certaines zones sont difficiles d'accès, et même quand on travaille pour le ministère. Autant dire que toutes les informations ne sont pas disponibles pour le premier sorcier venu.

Je dois dire que cet homme est soit très important, soit est le pur fruit de mon imagination. Il ne manquerait plus que je sorte avec quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Ginny a raison, je dois être maudite par le Roi des Démons.

Cette bibliothèque est sensée être la deuxième plus complète d'Europe, et la quatrième mondiale quand même ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à Paris, ni à Tokyo et encore moins à Salem… En plus il demande trop de paperasse…

"-Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur jeune fille ? me demanda la vieille dame desséché au comptoir.

Une centaine de livre en ligne descendaient tranquillement d'on ne sait où, avançant les uns derrières les autres en attendant de se faire vérifier et rangé par la vieille dame.

"-Non. Je crois que je ne le trouverais jamais…

"-Chacun trouve chaussure à son pied. Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que ?

Les livres s'étaient tous arrêtés, provoquant une espèce de bousculade gigantesque entre les vieux ouvrages pour que ceux de devant avancent.

La pauvre dame, ayant quelque peu perdu le contrôle de son sortilège, tentait de les calmer, en attrapant les troubles fêtes, à savoir ceux sur la guerre des Gobelins, ou encore sur la Magie Noire. C'était étrange de voir que les livres semblaient posséder la violence de leur sujet.

Je sortie ma baguette, et lança :

« Finite Incantatem »

Tous les livres tombèrent au sol, certains rattrapés par des lecteurs, d'autres par la vieille dame, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle semblait vraiment paniquer.

"-Oh ! Oh ! Merlin je suis confuse, je ne sais plus où me mettre… Perdre ainsi le contrôle…

Je lui tendis les derniers livres.

"-Merci jeune fille… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être si négligente.

J'ai failli lui dire qu'étant donné son âge s'était encore ahurissant qu'elle puisse encore produire ce genre de sort assez puissant.

"-Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Oh non, il va y avoir des plaintes…

"-Si vous rangez assez vite on ne verra pas que vous avez eu un petit accident…

"-Je ne vois pas comment ranger toute seule…

"-Je vais vous aider.

"-Il faut être une professionnelle et certains livres ne sont pas sensés être lu…

"-Je travaille dans une librairie.

"-Fleury & Bott ?

"-Les introuvables de chez Poilanere

"-Quoi ?

"-Bon on commence ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester que déjà je prends une pile de livres et je cours dans une des rangées.

12h16

Je viens de sortir de la Bibliothèque. Mrs Lindestwood, la vieille dame fripée m'a remercié et m'a même proposé de venir bosser là bas tellement mon travail lui a plu.

Mr Poilanere, j'ai enfin trouvée un moyen de vous quitter, tout en sachant que j'ai trouvé mieux…

16h36

Toujours aucune idée de qui peut bien être ce type. Je ne suis même pas sûre de lui avoir bien dit mon prénom quand j'y pense…

**Samedi 8 Août**

9h12

C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! J'ai un énorme bouton sur le nez !

10h25

Ai toujours mon bouton malgré tous les sortilèges que je lui ai infligé. Ai même l'impression qu'il a grossi.

11h00

M'exerce à avoir la pose la plus sexy possible… Nan décidément, la déhanché fait définitivement pétasse. M'appelle pas Cho, moi !

Toujours un énorme bouton au nez…

11h45

Ai prévu également des pastilles de menthes pour avoir bonne haleine…

14h30

Rouge à lèvres ou gloss ? Vite vite vite ! Ginny !

14h32

D'après Ginny il faut éviter le rouge à lèvre qui finit par former des plaques si on a pas le temps de se re-maquiller, et le gloss ça colle les cheveux à la bouche…

J'opte pour la solution finale : baume à lèvre brillant. Ça rend les lèvres toute douces, au cas du bisou…

Elle me conseille de me calmer pour mon bouton et d'appliquer de la lotion Disparition

14h34

La potion m'a fait disparaître mon bouton et mon nez !

14h45

Mon nez est réapparue. Mon bouton aussi…

15h18

Je viens de me lisser les cheveux, mais j'hésite, parce que les boucles ne sont pas mal non plus…

Vas pour le lissage.

15h23

Qu'est ce qui est mieux dès l'entré en matière ?

Un petit « bonjour comment allez vous ? »

Ou « Merlin comme vous êtes sexy j'ai déjà envie d'être dans le noir pour vous embrassez jusqu'à plus soif » ?

…

Vais plutôt me contenter de la première proposition avec un petit regard appréciateur.

16h04

J'ai mis du fond de teint. On ne voit presque plus mon affreux bouton !

18h45

Et merde je vais être en retard !

« crac »

18h46

Mon mystérieux rencard est déjà là, en train de regarder sa montre. Et merde c'est pas bon ça !

Je m'approche aussi vite que mes talons me la permettent et je lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne et me reconnaissant me fait son sourire ravageur. Merlin comme j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il est sexy…

"-J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais.

"-Moi non plus… J'ai eu quelques problèmes mais me voilà…

"-En tout cas cela valait le coup d'attendre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! C'est un compliment ?

"-La pièce a vraiment une critique excellente.

Mais pourquoi je me fais avoir à chaque fois…

"-… Et le fait d'avoir une si charmante compagnie ne me déplait pas non plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Je fonds…

Ça prouve que mon bouton a soit disparu, soit il est bigleux !

Il me tend son bras, et nous entrons dans le petit théâtre.

19h12

…

Il est peut être vachement beau mais qu'est ce qu'il a mauvais goût… Cette pièce est d'un ennui incroyable…

19h13

Et c'est d'un niais… Mais épouse la, coco, qu'on en finisse avec ce monologue interminable…

19h24

Il y en a un qui s'est endormis au fond ! Merlin je crois que je vais pas tarder à faire pareil…

19h45

Voilà que c'est la femme maintenant qui nous tape un discours sur son hésitation entre sa passion pour Barnabé et son penchant pour la tarte aux poires…

20h27

Il faut tenir, maintenir ses yeux ouverts !

20h34

Ça y est ! Alléluia ! Ils ont finis par se séparé, parce qu'il n'avait pas la même vision de la vie. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas se marier avec une femme qui aime la broderie en point de croix alors qu'on aime le sirop d'érable… C'est une grande morale que délivre cette pièce…

Les gens applaudissent à tout rompre. Je fais comme eux, un grand sourire quand mon rencard (dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom) se tourne vers moi, avant de se lever pour applaudir de plus belle.

Faîtes qu'il ne me demande pas mon avis…

20h35

"-C'était… émouvant… j'ai ressenti beaucoup d'émotion quand elle s'est mise à raconter comment lui ai venu sa passion du jerset…

Même Parvatie, une fille d'une crédulité affligeante aurait compris que c'était la plus grosse hypocrisie que je puisse faire.

"-Vous aussi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi ému de ma vie… Cette pièce est un chef d'œuvre de mise en scène, et le texte ! Le texte est si fin, si bien écrit !

… Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui montre une pièce de Stanislavski ou encore de Shakespeare…

Mais bon, quand on est beau on vous pardonne tout…

"-Vous faîtes quelque chose après ?

Yes !

"-Non pourquoi ?

"-Parce que je pourrais vous inviter à dîner.

YES !

"-Pourquoi pas ?

"-Très bien…

Et il me sort un grand sourire.

21h02

Il a de meilleur goût culinaires, c'est plutôt rassurant. Bon point.

Il a de bonnes manières à table, re bon point

Et il parle de choses vraiment intéressantes. Encore un bon point.

Et il ne m'a pas fait du pied ! Trèèèèèèès bon point ! Pas de pied qui me touche tant qu'on ne se soit pas embrassé.

Je dois signaler que je ne sais toujours pas son nom…

"-Je suis financé par un homme très riche qui apprécie beaucoup le but de mes recherches.

Il tend la bouteille de vin vers mon verre mais je le stoppe avec ma main. Régime sans alcool oblige !

"-Non merci.

Il repose la bouteille.

"-C'est une personne assez… marginale dirons-nous… Les riches sont souvent exclus de la société. C'est comme cela depuis la nuit des temps.

Je l'observe pendant qu'il parle. Mmmmh !

"-Je l'admire car il a une classe que peu de personne possède. Il a un sens de l'humour assez particulier je dois dire.

"-Et comment s'appelle cet homme si brillant ?

"-C'est un nom que tout le monde connaît mais que tout le monde craint. Vous devez peut être le connaître, il se nomme Drago Malefoy.

Je m'étouffe dans mon verre d'eau.

"-Vous allez bien ?

Malefoy le finance ? Non ? Cette fouine est encore vivante je le savais, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait gardé toute sa fortune. Après l'arrestation de son père j'aurais pensé qu'il avait dû rembourser des indemnités.

"-Vous avez bien dit Malefoy ?

"-Vous connaissez Drago ? Mais oui quel idiot ! Vous êtes sûrement de sa promotion à Poudlard ! C'était un de vos amis ?

Si il savait…

"-Non, mais nous nous connaissions… bien…

On s'est suffisamment insulté mutuellement pour savoir où étaient les points sensibles de l'autre…

"-Mais je doute que cela fasse de nous des amis.

"-C'est un homme charmant, malgré tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui.

Un homme charmant qui voulait m'humilier dès qu'il en avait l'intention…

Non seulement il a des goûts théâtraux pitoyables, mais en plus les personnes qu'il admire ont l'air d'avoir des tendances psychopathes.

Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas un ancien mangemort ou quelque chose comme ça…

22h57

Je suis au pas de ma porte. Il m'a ramené jusqu'à chez moi.

"-Bien… J'ai passé une agréable soirée… dit-il

Il me prend la main, et sans me lâcher des yeux me fait un baise main. Il transplane, me laissant un petit parchemin dans la main. Je l'ouvre.

« Merci pour cette charmante soirée.

Avec l'espoir de vous revoir

Sébastian Miller »

Au moins je connais son nom maintenant…

Me regarde dans la glace. Mon bouton a disparu.

Me sens parfaitement bien.

Vais me coucher.

01h26

N'empêche quand j'y repense il parlait de Malefoy avec tellement d'admiration… Et merde ça se trouve il est vraiment gay !

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !

**Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

: Pour ceux qui connaissent Nana, ça devrait vous rappeler quelque chose. J'adore ce manga !

Konstantin Stanislavski, (1863-1938), acteur, metteur en scène et directeur de théâtre russe dont la méthode de formation des comédiens a fait école dans le monde entier. C'est gràce à lui si le théâtre est comme il est aujourd'hui, donc autant dire que c'est quelqu'un !

Vouala ! J'espère ça vous a plu !

**Kazy :** Merci ! Jsuis trop touchée tu peux pas savoir ! C'est vrai que Jme suis inspiré de pas mal de film genre « Coup de foudre à Notting Hill » ou encore « Le journal de Bridget Jones » (dont je vous recommande chaleureusement la lecture car le film, et surtout le deuxième sont supers nuls par rapports au roman !).

Kazy est d'ailleurs la compositrice de la chansons Anti-Cho (je l'ai déjà dit je crois), que je mettrais peut être en entier un de ces jours

**Twinnie :** Pareil que Kazy, j'aime beaucoup l'humour britannique, très pince sans rire. Donc forcément jminspire beaucoup de ce genre de bouquins de nan déprimé qui racontent leurs débauches ! Jsai pas si t'as lu Mon nez, mon chat l'amour et moi (jsai pas si c'est bien l'ordre) le journal intime de Georgia Nickelson, mais c'est trop trop marrant

Donc vouala, merci encore et si vous avez aimé, ou pas du tout, si ya des commentaires, et tt, laissez moi un ptit mot sil vous plait !

Jveux vraiment que ça vous plaise…

_Ginny : Rejoignez-nous dans notre quête ! Il faut bouter Cho Chang de l'Angleterre ! _

Eh oh ! Nous l'a refilez pas ! On a assez de bouffon ici ! Envoyez la plutôt aux States, ya tellement de con (sans vouloir les blesser) qu'ils n'y verront rien…

Bizouilles !


	6. Boys, boys, boys

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Un chapitre mitigé.

Votre avis ?

**Chapitre 5 :** Boys, boys, boys…

**Dimanche 9 Août**

10h12

Il aurait pas pu m'embrasser sur la bouche comme tout mec en chaleur qui se respectent ?

12h07

- Tu déconnes ?

Devant un milk-shake moldu (la différence est qu'il n'y a pas de petite bulle ou des boules de glaces qui sautent hors de la cuillère, ce qui rend la chose difficile à manger), je raconte à gin ma soirée d'hier. D'abord écroulé quand je lui raconte la pièce de théâtre, elle failli s'étouffer quand elle appris pour Malefoy.

-Non, malheureusement… Et le pire est qu'il semble l'admirer profondément…

Je soupire.

- Mais comment ça se fait que ce type soit encore en vie…

Tout simplement parce qu'il a vu dans son intérêt de se mettre du côté de Dumbledore. Ginny le savait, tout le monde le savait, mais Dumbledore continuait de dire et sûrement de croire qu'il avait rejoint leur camp par choix. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a mis à disposition toute sa fortune pour rétribuer la Guerre, moyennant un remboursement avec un intérêt moindre. Non, Malefoy n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il avait parfaitement vu où il pourrait en tirer un avantage, et l'avait exploité. Et depuis, il s'enrichissait outrageusement, dépassant l'ancienne fortune de son père au triple.

- La vraie question est comment il arrive à être aussi manipulateur. Sébastian est loin d'être con ou influençable… Il doit avoir… un truc je sais pas…

-Un charisme hallucinant, une incroyable facilité à discourir, une fortune, un sex-appeal beaucoup trop élevé pour un humain ? Choisi j'en ai encore plein… soupira Ginny.

A mon grand regret, ce sale type possédait belle et bien tous ces critères, qui plaisaient surtout aux femmes, influentes dans tous les domaines.

-Tu vas continuer à le voir ?

-Sébastian ? Je ne vais pas arrêter de sortir avec un type sous prétexte que son patron est le pire des salauds…

-Tu veux dire que malgré son admiration, qui semble sans limites, pour quelqu'un qui t'a traitée de tous les noms lorsque tu étais à l'école, tu vas quand même aller plus loin ?

-Que veux tu que je fasse ? Imagine qu'il me plaque parce qu'il trouve mon patron dégueulasse et horrible, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ?

-On parle de Malefoy là ! Pas de Mr Poilanere, qui est certes très dérangé psychologiquement, mais qui ne lancerais pas un sort de Magie Noire à un enfant parce qu'il l'a bousculé dans un couloirs !

-Malefoy n'a jamais fait ça !

Elle écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

-Il ne s'en serait pas privé si il n'avait pas été à Poudlard ! Et depuis quand est ce que tu le protège ?

-Non ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

-Les gens de son espèce sont des connards ! Tous ceux qui les admirent sont soit des connards, soit des aveugles !

-Sébastian n'est ni l'un ni l'autre ! C'est son patron, et c'est le seul qui a bien voulu le financer, c'est pourquoi il…

Le ton montait de plus en plus haut. Les gens autour de nous commençaient à se retourner, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

-C'est pire alors ! Il admire parce qu'il se fait financer ! Depuis quand l'admiration s'achète ?

-Malefoy ne l'a pas acheté !

-Tel père tel fils ! Malefoy est une ordure, comme son père. Il achète les gens pour qu'ils adoptent son point de vue !

-Tu insinues que Sébastian est un Mangemorts ?

-Non, mais c'est à cause de personnes comme ton Sébastian qu'il y a eu la Guerre. C'est à cause de gens qui se sont fait acheter, qu'il y a eu si peu de personne de notre côté la dernière fois. C'et à cause de personne comme ça que mes parents n'osent plus habiter chez nous, de peur qu'on leur fassent exploser ! C'est à cause de gens comme ça que mes frères, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges et Ron risque leurs vies tous les jours !

-Ron n'est qu'un conard qui n'a pas de parole, Ginny !

Je respire fort. Ginny me regarde, complètement essoufflée d'avoir parlé si vite, essoufflée d'avoir expulser toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle.

-Ron m'a trahi.

Je retiens mes larmes.

-Ne le mets pas dans le même sac que toutes ses personnes pour qui j'ai une profonde admiration …

Et là tout se calme. Elle comprend. Elle me comprend. C'est la seule qui me comprend maintenant.

15h54

Nous avons évité le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit quitté. Je n'aime pas m'emporter comme ça.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a raison. Malefoy est une ordure, et tous ces plans sont calculés. Si il finance Sébastian, c'est pour son propre intérêt. Un Malefoy ne fait pas de social. Et c'est à cause de gens comme ça qu'il y a eu la Guerre, qu'il y a eu tant de morts…

Mais Sébastian ne s'est pas fait acheté. Si c'était le cas, si vraiment il était comme cette ordure, jamais il ne m'aurait invité à voir une pièce moldue.

16h02

Un hibou vient de me déposer des fleurs. Quand j'ai ouvert le petit parchemin, des centaines de petites paillettes s'en sont échappées, recouvrant mes cheveux et le bouquet, fait de fleurs des champs.

« Seriez-vous libre mardi soir ? »

Je m'étale sur mon lit. Et si Ginny avait raison sur tout ? Et si il était vraiment mangemort ou alors un larbin à la botte de Malefoy ?

« Oui mais il est adorable… Nous avons beaucoup de points communs… »

L'hibou me pince le haut de la main.

-Il te faut une réponse rapide c'est ça ?

Je ne sais pas. J'hésite Il est vrai qu'il a des relations abominables, mais il m'attire beaucoup.

Je prends une plume qui traînait sur mon bureau. Après tout, on ne doit pas juger les gens sur leurs amis. Et puis il ne m'a jamais dit que Malefoy et lui était amis.

J'écris fébrilement, tout doucement afin d'être sûre.

« Oui »

Je plie en vitesse le bout de papier et l'accroche à la patte de l'hibou. Allé, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

16h13

Je me ronge les ongles. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce tic. C'est généralement le signe d'un profond doute.

Et puis, je suis véritablement en colère. Je ne fais que ressasser cette conversation, et je me revoie toujours aussi pitoyable, limite pleurant sur mon compte.

La seule question qui me trotte dans la tête : pourquoi ?

Voilà près d'un an et demi que nous sommes séparés. Nous sommes resté ensemble le même laps de temps. Ça doit être le karma.

Un an et demi, c'est long. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à oublier toute cette colère ? Après tout, je ne l'aime plus, je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me trompait, puisque Victor Krum c'était fait une joie d'avoir l'honneur d'être le premier. Pourtant, quand je l'avais retrouvé dans son lit en compagnie d'une charmante blonde, alors que je venais lui faire une visite surprise, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment fait mal. J'étais plutôt indignée, mais pas blessée.

Pourquoi avec Ron s'était différent ?

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait, ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin là ?

Le même hibou m'extirpa de mes pensées.

« J'en suis heureux.

Que diriez-vous d'un pique-nique ?»

Un pique-nique ? Mouais… De toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire… Et puis c'est demandé si gentiment…

« J'accepte avec la plus grande joie. »

Je renvoie l'hibou après lui avoir tendu un bout de viande séchée.

17h45

-Un pique-nique ?

-Ouaip. Il m'a dit que ce serait dans un endroit magique, et que je m'en souviendrais…

-Oula : Les mecs qui promettent la lune, faut s'en méfier…

-De toute façon, j'ai ma baguette sur moi, une bombe anti-agression, et un permis de transplanage qui est valable sur tous les continents. Qu'il me sorte le coup foireux, je suis prête à toute éventualité.

**Lundi 10 Août**

10h32

Me revoilà au travail, le futur ancien, parce que je compte donner ma démission. Marre d'être exploitée par un siphonné du ciboulot !

10h33

-Hermiooooooooooooooooone ?

Oooouuuuuh comme je n'aime pas cette air frais et agréable…

-Oui ?

-J'ai un rencard ce soir donc est-ce que tu pourras fermer la boutique ?

Franchement ?...

-Mais avec plaisir Beth… C'est toujours un plaisir…

-De tout façon, hein, t'as assez pris de vacances… Tu me dois bien ça !

Kewa ? Moi je lui dois quelque chose ? Qui c'est qui s'est coltiné le rangement des nouveautés le mois dernier parce que comme par hasard ta mère était malade le jour mensuel des dons ? Qui c'est qui a bien voulue garder ton lézard, qui était en fait un mini-dragon importé de Malaisie clandestinement ? Qui c'est qui a dû expliquer et aux voisins (moldus) et aux gens du ministère que je faisais TA lessive et que tu avais sottement oublié un truc explosif dans ta poche, détruisant mon lave-linge et un bout du plafond ? Qui ? Qui ?

-Franchement, me laisser deux jours toute seule avec Poil-au-nez, c'est pas cool de ta part…

…

Mouais… C'est pas faux.

21h45

Elle s'est bien arrangé pour avoir un rencard juste le jour où mon ignoble patron décide d'attende un client. Le gus lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'il serait en retard (comme si il habitait là) et qu'il désirait un livre de toute urgence. Le mec s'est pointé a 21h30, près de 3heures après la fermeture habituelle.

Je déteste ce boulot ! Faîtes que Mrs Lindestwood ne soit pas amnésique… Il y va de ma santé et de mon avenir professionnel. Parce que ça fait toujours mieux sur un C.V. : a travaillé à la Bibliothèque de Londres plutôt que : a travaillé à la librairie « les introuvables de chez Mr Poilanere »…

23h12

Pas de hibou de sa part. il m'a peut être oublié.

**Mardi 11 Août**

12h45

Cet homme est a-do-ra-ble ! Il m'attendait, tout simplement dans un parc pas loin de Londres, un panier rempli de choses qui sentaient délicieusement bon, et deux coupes de limonades fraîche. Il me sourit en me tendant la coupe.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas l'alcool.

Quel observateur… C'est mignon de l'avoir vu.

-C'est charmant ici… Je ne savais pas qu'un parc pouvait être si beau…

-Il est enchanté par mes soins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun moldus ne verra ce que vous voyez.

Je lui lançais un regard interloqué.

-Je ne suis pas seulement écrivain. J'étais le meilleur Illusionniste que l'Institut Universitaire de Salem ait connu… Du moins pour ma promotion.

Un illusionniste ? C'est pas courrant…En plus, il dit sortir de cette Université, très cotée, pour son apprentissage de l'Histoire et de la Botanique.

-L'Institut Universitaire de Salem ? Ainsi vous avez fait vos études aux Etats-Unis ?

-Oui. Cela fait bientôt trois ans et demi que je l'ai quitté après avoir obtenu mon diplôme.

Trois ans et demi ! On dit qu'il faut au moins trois ans pour avoir son diplôme, quatre tout au plus. Donc, si il est sortit de son Ecole à 18 ans, il devrait avoir dans les… vingt-quatre ans… Ah nan ! Ça va ! ça passe encore. Au-delà de 26, ils veulent fonder une famille, et non avoir de relations purement sexuelles prolongées.

Il me sourit. Il pose son verre, et commence à installer le repas, à l'aide de sa baguette.

-J'espère que je n'ai rien mis qui puissent vous porter préjudice.

-Je ne suis allergique à rien.

-Oh ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur… Il se trouve que je suis vraiment peu doué en cuisine.

Il me fait un sourire gêné.

Je prend alors un morceau de jambon, l'inspectant discrètement dans tous ces recoins.

Je sais ce que j'ai oublié ! Mon kit de potion anti-poison !

13h23

Je n'ai pratiquement rien mangé. J'ai eu trop peur.

Tout le long du repas, il n'a pas cessé de me raconter ses misérables aventures, décrivant ainsi sa vie comme un film d'Indiana Jones. J'ai souvent eu l'envie de lui dire que l'un de mes meilleurs amis était Harry Potter et que chaque année je devais repousser Voldemort dans son ascension au pouvoir, que j'ai eu un prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mangemort en première année, un mythomane en deuxième, un loup garou en troisième, un imposteur lui aussi mangemort, une folle incapable en cinquième, un psychopathe en sixième et enfin un type compétent mais qui s'est suicidé on ne sait trop pourquoi… Mais par modestie, je n'ai rien dit. Mais je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû, parce qu'au moins il se serai tue…

Bref, sans me rendre compte nous nous sommes rapprochés, nos épaules se touchant presque. Il me regarde dans les yeux, s'apercevant également de notre proximité. Il sourit, de nouveau gêné. Je lui fais un magnifique sourire.

-Je… J'ai passé…

Il rapproche doucement son visage. Sans me rendre compte, mon cou se baisse également très lentement, au rythme de ses paroles, afin qu'au cas où il s'arrête, je sois en mesure de ne pas perdre la face.

-… un excellent…

Toujours lentement, nos visages sont de plus en plus près. Nos nez se frôlent, se touchent à peine. Mes paupières se ferment presque toutes seules.

-… moment en… votre compagnie…

Nos lèvres se frôlent à présent. Elles semblent parfaitement lisses, quasiment parfaite au touché. Ses lèvres se pressent doucement sur les miennes, rendant le contact doux et pourtant agressif. J'entrouvre ma bouche légèrement. L'effleurement de nos langues est plus brutal, plus intense. Je frissonne. Une lutte silencieuse, mais timide s'engagent entre nos lèvres, haletantes. Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque. Je frissonne de nouveau. Je lui prends la mai, l'ôtant de mes cheveux. Je ne supporte pas ce contact là.

Lorsque j'ôte doucement mes lèvres des siennes, je reste savouré cet instant encore les yeux fermés. Puis quand je les ouvre, je lui souris, timide. Si si ! Timide. Il y a toujours la grande question de savoir si on embrasse bien ou pas.

-Je… Euh… Vous…

-On pourrait se tutoyer maintenant, non ?

-Oui… Hermione.

Et là, toute la magie s'envole. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom m'a fais perdre tout impression de légèreté.

Et à cet instant, je me suis senti mal.

17h42

Ginny n'en reviens pas. Elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer moi, embrassant le sosie de Hugh Grant (que j'ai pris la peine de lui montrer dans Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill ainsi que Quatre mariages et un enterrement, malgré le fait qu'il soit moins bon dans le deuxième.).

-Alors il embrasse bien ?

Question classique. Il faut être honnête dans des moments comme ça.

-Un peu timide. Légèrement nerveux.

-Moyen quoi.

-Ai connu mieux dirons-nous… Mais il a de la maîtrise. No sens quand même l'expérience…

-Et question conversations ?

-Il croit avoir vécu des choses extraordinaires et veut le dire à qui veut l'entendre. Malgré ça, il est intelligent, il ne dit pas trop de connerie.

-Tu comptes consommer ?

Ah ! Bonne question. Est-ce que je serais capable de coucher avec lui ?

-Ben, il est plutôt canon. Ce serait dommage de ne pas voir, de ne pas savoir. On n'a pas tous les jours la chance de pouvoir coucher avec un canon.

-Ouais ! Sinon ça se saurait !

**Mercredi12 Août**

18h54

Sébastian est venu me chercher à mon boulot. D'un côté c'est mignon, mais faut pas qu'il en fasse une habitude… ça fait collant, et j'aime avoir ma vie privée.

-Alors le boulot ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-ça va ma chérie ?

J'ai failli étouffer. Il est mignon, d'accord. Il est intelligent, ok ! Mais faut pas pousser. On se connaît depuis à peine une semaine, on va pas commencer à s'appeler par des petits surnoms comme si on était un vieux couple !

-Oui oui ça va.

On marche doucement dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. On se tient la main. Il ne parle pas. C'est mieux finalement.

21h51

On sort du restaurant. Il a été très serviable, et n'a que très peu utilisé le surnom  ma chérie, ce qui dans un sens m'a soulagée. Puis, on se remet à marcher. Il fredonne un air imperceptible, me berçant presque. Il a une belle voix. Un peu cassée, rauque par moment, mais quand il chante, ou plutôt quand il chantonne, sa voix un peu agressive devient douce, calme, apaisante.

Il s'arrête de marcher, me tourne vers lui et m'embrasse doucement, à la lumière d'un lampadaire ancien, marchant grâce à une flamme de feu perpétuel.

Il me serre dans se bras. Puis il me chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Tu viens boire un verre chez moi ?

**Fin du cinquième chapitre. **

Note de l'auteur : Mais qu'est ce qui vont bien faire ? Bon je vous laisse mariner un peu, parce que j'ai bac blanc en ce moment (et ouai jsui en première) et d'ailleurs vous avez peu être vu mon lycées sur TF1, on fait blocage ! lol

**Kazy** : de rien dessiner c'est ma passion. C'est plutôt toi que je devrais remercier pour me soutenir, et d'être là quand il faut, sans même t'en douter parfois !

**Sweety-Witches** : Non non, je n'aime pas Hugh Grant, je kiffe les persos qu'il joue à l'écran. Il est vraiment trop bon dans le rôle de Daniel Clever dans le journal de Bridget Jones. Et dans le rôle du premier ministre anglais dans Love Actualy. Merci pour ta review.

**Eava **: alors, ta review m'a plu. D'une part, je n'ai jamais dis, ou alors là il faut que je corrige, que Harry s'était remis avec Cho. Elle lui tourne autour, et Harry laisse faire. Nuance. Et pour Ron et Hermione, c'est une tragique histoire, snif ssnif… Mais t'inquiète pas, le rouquin est pas là que pour la faire souffrir.

Merci également à **Pit-Chan**, qui a toujours un petit mot gentil…

Merci… Laissez des reviews, juste un mot, parce que le simple fait que vous me disiez si vous aimez ou pas me donne la pêche (même si j'avoue que je préfère quand on aime, soyons honnête…)

Bizouilles !


	7. voulez vous couchez avec moi?

C'est moi !

Bon jsuis en plein bac blanc, donc ce chapitre est relativement court, mais bon, jpouvais décemment pas vous laisser comme ça !

Donc voici un petit chapitre, presque co-écrit avec **Kazy**, qui m'a dans son immense mansuétude m'a beaucoup aidé !

Merci à toi ! Jtadore !

**Chapitre 6 : **Voulez vous couchez avec moi ?

**Mercredi 12 Août**

21h55

Suis dans son appartement. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? On ne se connaît que depuis à peine une semaine et demie…

"-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Ouais c'est ça va ranger tous les magasines et balancer les fringues dans ton armoire pendant qu'il en est encore temps…

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est un petit studio, au papier peint beige clair. Il y a une grande bibliothèque en bois, remplie de livres, moldus ou sorciers, une table basse près du canapé en velours vert, une télévision (je suis sûre qu'il a des origines moldues), sur la grande table règne un bordel sans nom, où traînent paperasse et tasses de petit déjeuner. Il y a également une cheminée, avec accroché sur le côté une petite bourse, sûrement pleine de poudre verte. Je suppose une cuisine au bout du couloir, ainsi qu'une chambre, également pleine de schémas, de livres, de papiers, de trucs, de bidules… Bref, je me trouve bel et bien dans la maison d'un intellectuel.

Un peu bordélique le beau gosse.

Il se ramena, une bouteille de vin (français je crois) dans la main, deux verres dans l'autres. Il me sert. Ouah l'autre ! Il veut me saouler !

"-Il est très bon tu sais…

Il but une gorgée et sourit de contentement. Je fis tourner le vin dans ma coupe, essayant de me souvenir qu'il ne fallait pas que je boive de l'alcool. Mais voyant qu'il allait se vexer, je trempais mes lèvres dans le liquide, et reconnaissant un excellent cru (mon père m'a toujours fait goûter les vins que certains clients lui offraient), je bus assez rapidement le contenu du verre. Je me brûle quasiment la gorge.

"-C'est vrai qu'il est bon.

Il me fit visiter. Il insista sur le fait qu'il avait fait lui-même la décoration de sa salle de bain (ce qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter) et me montra son tout nouveau réfrigérateur. Apparemment il n'a toujours pas compris que je connaissais ce genre d'appareil, étant donné mes origines moldues. Mais je l'ai laissé glorifier son équipement ménager, d'une part parce que ce n'était pas grave et puis aussi parce que je l'écoutais à peine.

J'ai la tête qui tourne à moitié. Je savais pas qu'au bout d'à peine une semaine sans alcool, on ne teint plus rien du tout. J'enlève ma veste. J'ai les joues en feu. Le pire c'est que je suis tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passe. Et pourtant j'ai rien bu, merde !

La dernière pièce qu'il me fait visiter, c'est sa chambre. C'est une pièce assez petite, avec un lit deux places qui envahissait la moitié de l'espace. Il y a également une petite armoire, un grand miroir à pieds, et une pile de livre (encore ! Pire que moi le mec !) au bord du lit. Quelques photos sont accrochées au mur, certaines bougent, d'autres non. En gros, c'est une chambre assez simple.

Je le sens derrière moi. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Tu es certes un peu échevelée par ce verre de vin, mais tu ne vas quand même pas…

Je me tourne vers lui. C'est vrai qu'il est canon. Il me sourit.

"-C'est mignon chez toi.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire ?

"-Merci. C'est un logement de fonction. Alors j'essaye de le rendre un peu accueillant.

Berk ! En plus c'est Malefoy qui a payé cet appart' ! Si ça se trouve, il espionne ses employés ! Je veux pas que Malefoy voie ça ! NE PAS PENSER A CE GENRE DE CHOSE !

Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau que quand il était à Poudlard ?

HERMIONE ! STOP !

Il se rapproche de moi. Il m'embrasse. Un baiser bref, court, nerveux. Un baiser qui en dit long. Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux. Je souris bêtement. C'est moi ça ? Il met ses mains sur ma taille, m'embrassant de nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'est mieux. Je sens sa langue contre la mienne. Elle devient presque violente, voulant prendre possession de mes lèvres. Ses mains, restées d'abord assez sages, se mirent à descendre dans mon dos, me maintenant près de lui. Malgré sa faible corpulence, il arrivait facilement à me garder contre lui. Ceci dit, ma résistance était plus que douteuse, étant donné mon état (à moitié émoustillé par le vin).

Il relâche mes lèvres. Il est étouffé. Il commence à descendre encore ses mains, jusque dans le creux de mes reins. Je frissonne. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage, si près de mes lèvres, il se penche dans mon cou, et mordille ma peau.

Merlin faîtes qu'il arrête. Je vais lui sauter dessus et le regretter demain, s'il vous plait faîtes qu'il s'arrête.

Je déboutonne son col, doucement, tout en descendant. Il frissonne. Mes mains sont froides ?

Il m'embrasse. J'arrive au dernier bouton de sa chemise.

Et puis il m'enlève ma tunique. Je sens l'air sur mes bras, assez froid. Peut être seulement mon corps qui est chaud. Il me regarde. Mon débardeur blanc est assez transparent, et ainsi on peut voir mon soutien-gorge.

Et merde ! C'est lequel que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Merlin faîtes que ce soit pas celui avec les petits lapins…

Je sens son regard sur moi. Soit c'est bel et bien mon soutif avec des lapins, et dans ce cas il croit que je suis définitivement une gamine (entre ça et ma réticence avec l'alcool), soit…

Je regarde ma poitrine. C'est pas le lapin, c'est les fleurs brodées, à moitié transparents ! Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il pose doucement ses mains sur mes épaules. Puis, elles descendent jusqu'à ma taille.

Il m'embrasse.

…Est-ce que je lui dis que ma langue n'est pas un chewing gum et que ma bouche n'est pas une machine à laver ? Hum… Nan, ça risquerait de le vexer…

Je lui ôte sa chemise, dévoilant un buste mince, élancé, sans aucune cicatrice. Je pose ma main sur son torse. Sa peau est douce. C'est agréable. Doucement, il m'emmène vers le lit, tout en m'embrassant. Je lui enlève sa ceinture. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oh le pervers !

…J'adore ce sourire. Le même que Malefoy. C'est peut être lui en fait ! Oh Merlin je vais peut être coucher avec Malefoy !

Hermi, calme toi… Pourquoi Malefoy s'amuserait-il à ce genre de jeu, très dans son style ?

AÏE ! Il ma marché sur le pied ! Nan, c'est sûr, c'est pas Malefoy…

Derrière mes genoux, je sens le bord du lit. Il me pousse un peu, et je me retrouve sous lui. J'ai chaud. Mon corps tout entier réclame de toucher sa peau. C'est un supplice et en même temps un désir immense. Je sens sa main sur mon ventre. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il avait enlevé mon débardeur.

Je frissonne. Sa main se place sur ma poitrine. Il la caresse.

HEY HEY HEY ! Doucement ! C'est pas de la pâte à sel !

Il se calme… J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il n'en avait jamais vus…

Il m'embrasse.

PUTAIN il commence à ronronner ! Argh ! J'veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un qui fait le même bruit que mon chat ! Vous croyez que Pattenrond ronronnerait si je le caressais comme je caresse Seb ? Bordel Hermione ta gueule !

Penser à Seb, uniquement à Seb….

Ceci dit, heureusement qu'il n'est pas aussi poilu que Pattenrond…

PENSER UNIQUEMENT À SEB ! Putain mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ?

Il m'embrasse.

Il commence à devenir lourd là (dans le sens premier du terme). Et hop ! On inverse les rôles, moi sur lui, sinon je vais mourir d'asphyxie !

Il m'embrasse.

Partout.

Il dégrafe mon soutien gorge.

Il m'embrasse toujours.

22h54

Ne me pose pas la question ! Ne me pose pas la question ! Ne me pose pas la question ! Ne me pose pas la question ! Ne me pose pas la question ! Ne me pose pas la question !

"-Alors, heureuse ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGG !

23h01

Il dort. Pourquoi les mecs dorment-ils après l'amour ? Bon je dois dire qu'on s'est pas mal dépenser, qu'on fait beaucoup de sport, mais quand même ! Mollasson !

Ce n'était pas l'extase, mais c'était pas mal. On sent la pratique, mais pas un don particulier.

En toute franchise, j'ai connu pire, mais j'ai connu nettement mieux.

Merlin que je suis cruelle !

23h11

Bon, récapitulons :

Il est canon 1 bon point

Il est cultivé 1 bon point

Il embrasse moyen Peut jouer en sa défaveur

Technique de drague plus que nulle 1 mauvais point

Technique de gymnastique au lit bof-bof pas de bon point en tout cas

Malefoy est son patron 1 mauvais point

A son propre appartement 1 bon point

C'est Malefoy qui la payé 2 mauvais points

Il admire un beau salaud profiteur 1 mauvais point

Il a les même goût culinaires que moi 1 bon point

Question littérature il craint 1 mauvais point

Mais il est vraiment canon ! 3 bon points !

Bon, au total, ça fait 0… C'est pas un résultat mirobolant…

**Jeudi 13 Août**

8h12

BERK ! Viens de me réveiller, juste au moment où Sébastian expirait. Il a une haleine de chacal…

8h14

Suis levée. Ai enfilé une de ses chemises, parce que je ne retrouve pas mes fringues… A tous les coups c'est une technique pour pas que je m'en aille alors qu'il dort encore… Je l'ai ai pourtant pas balancé si loin…

Me dirige vers la cuisine. Ai vraiment faim. C'est pourtant pas qu'il m'ait épuisé à la tache… (faut pas pousser…).

Inspection du frigo.

…

Moi qui m'attendait à un frigo assez vide, avec des aliments périmés depuis quelque temps, j'y découvris un garde manger remplie, limite trop. Lorsque j'ai ouvert le frigo, la moitié des bouteilles (d'eau, plates et pétillantes, de vin, de soda) me sont tombé dessus. J'ai regardé le reste. Tout était mangeable (quoique je doute que le magma verdâtre qui ressemble beaucoup à de la vessie de Chauve souris mixée le soit…), et aucun aliment semblait périmé (sauf le susdit magma).

8h15

Suis dans le salon. Je lis ses notes qui traînent sur la table. C'est un mélange d'histoire, de sortilège très complexe et de charabia. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le suivre dans ses hypothèses abracadabrantes. Je croque dans ma pomme.

Si on se réfère à Bidulechose, la conjonction des planètes altère considérablement l'hyperémie des sortilèges de types aquifères, défensif et baldéanire.

…

Mais bien sûr !

8h17

Merlin ce con m'a fait peur ! Il s'est penché et m'a pris par les épaules, me collant un bisou sonore sur la joue. Il soupire.

-Dis moi que ça a été aussi bien pour toi que pour moi…

…

Mais ce type est vraiment… con ! Y a pas d'autre mot c'est pas possible !

-Mmh mmh…

Bon, d'accord il est beau, d'accord il est instruit et tout et tout, mais bon… Faut pas pousser quand même !

12h15

Suis avec Ginny dans un bar. Ai miraculeusement réussi à échapper à Seb.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

-Ouai.

Je sirote mon diabolo mandarine.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Quand je le saurais moi-même, jte le ferais savoir…

-T'as fais les pour et les contre ?

-Ouai.

J'aspire encore dans ma paille, tout en sachant parfaitement que mon verre est vide.

"-Encore un de mauvais ?

"-Ouai.

"-Monde pourris…

"-Ouai.

**Fin du 6ème chapitre**

Note de l'auteur : ça vous a plu ? Bon, il était nu peu court, mais bon… j'espère que ça fera patienter. Jsuis désolé de vous laisser sur votre faim, mais vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long je pense.

Preview : POV Ron !

Merci à **Sweety-Witches**, à** Synopsis**, et à **OZ-whitemage **pour leurs review très gentilles !

Merci **Kazy **pour la review mais aussi pour m'avoir aidé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, un peu difficile à transcrire pour moi, pauvre auteur minable qui s'écrase devant ta lumière écrasante… lol ! Tkt, jsuis une pure fleure-bleue, et tu me retrouvera dans le prochain ! Tu vas criser en le lisant ! Niark

Merci **Pit-Chan**, toujours un petit mot gentil, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Donc voilà le chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre . Pour Ron, tu le saura au prochain chapitre, mais disons que tu as quand même bien deviné (quoique je n'ai pas très bien caché mon jeu !) Bien sûr que c'est pas bien, mais bon l'erreur est humaine nan ?

Donc voila merci à tous !

Bizouilles !

Puce


	8. la parole aux hommes

Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre est séparé en deux, donc vous aurez la suite plus tard !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

J'ai bien déliré sur ce chapitre, Kazy aussi, donc bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 7 : La parole aux hommes**

**Vendredi 14 Août**

9h30

Je sors du lit. Je n'aime pas rester dans un lit quand je n'ai plus sommeil. Et puis vu l'heure, il est plus que temps de se lever.

Lavande grogne et se retourne dans les couverture. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas réveillée.

Je soupire. La chambre est vraiment en bordel. Je n'ai pas le temps de la ranger en ce moment…

Je prends un caleçon propre dans le tiroir de la commode en bois. Je mets également mon pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu ciel à manches courtes. Il fait sexy. J'aime bien être sexy. De toute façon je suis Ron Weasley, je suis forcément sexy. Putain je m'aime !

Je me penche sur le corps endormi de Lavande, et je lui embrasse doucement le front en ôtant auparavant les mèches de son visage.

Je sors doucement. Sensuellement. Tel un chat. Miaouuuu ! Mwahahah. Je suis trop fort.

BOUM !

Putain de merde de bordel de Merlin ! J'viens de me viander, à cause d'un truc imperceptible qui traînait. J'vais avoir un bleu !

… J'ai peut être réveillé Lavande ?

Je regarde. Elle grogne, marmonne quelque chose, mais très vite le ronronnement régulier de sa respiration reprend, indiquant qu'elle s'est rendormie.

9h32

Je me sert du café. Il va m'en falloir aujourd'hui. Je suis censé aller au Ministère, chercher des papiers pour l'Ordre d'une part, et puis aussi pour rentabiliser le bureau qu'on m'a presque offert sur un plateau à ma sortie de Poudlard.

Je ne supporte pas cet endroit. Il y a toujours beaucoup trop de monde qui s'agite, trop de monde que je connais trop, trop de monde qui en savent trop sur moi, trop de gens tout court.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment Harry arrivait à supporter cette pression, toutes ces foules autour de lui. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il n'arrête pas. Je pense que sa soirée d'anniversaire a été la seule depuis longtemps où il a pu se reposer et se détendre. Et encore. Le connaissant, il devait être au aguets.

Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres.

Merlin mon genou me fait souffrir le martyr… Je me le suis peut être luxé ! Les chats sexy, eux, ils se luxent jamais le genou. Gneuuuuh… Pas juste.

Poudlard. J'aurais du prendre au sérieux mes parents quand ils m'ont dit de profiter de ces années « magiques et inoubliables ». Ah la la la.

…

Mais d'un côté, comment profiter d'années magiques et inoubliables lorsqu'on a un siphonné du bocal qui vous poursuit partout, hum ? Je vous le demande ! Parce qu'entre une pierre philosophale, une chambre des secrets, un parrain traître assassin qui finalement n'en est pas un, puis un tournoi des trois sorciers, suivi d'une course poursuite dans le département des mystères, pour passer à un combat avec ledit siphonné du chapeau, et enfin, une gigantesque bataille genre le Seigneur des Anneaux, le final (Lavande est fan de ce genre de film parce qu'elle trouve l'histoire d'amour entre Arwen et l'autre magnifique… Pourquoi je sors avec elle déjà ?). Bref. Ces années donc, ont été magiques, et inoubliables. Ça c'est clair. Mais je crois que maman ne voyait pas ça dans le même sens du terme que moi.

-Tu m'as l'air bien songeur…

Je me retourne. Lavande, enveloppée dans un drap, se tenait dans la cuisine à m'observer.

-Oh ! Pardon chérie, je t'ai réveillée ?

-Un peu. Difficile de dormir quand on entend un lourdaud s'étaler sur la moquette de la chambre… De toute façon il fallait que je me lève. J'ai des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui.

Elle s'approche doucement de la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis.

-Et puis j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi. Elle se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote :

-Je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse. Elle passe ses mains dans ma nuque. Je déteste ça, mais je laisse faire. Mes mains glissent sur sa taille, dans son dos.

-Lavande, je suis désolé mais pas aujourd'hui…

Elle me mordille l'oreille. Elle glousse.

-Chérie s'il te plait je vais être en retard…

Ses mains descendent à mon entrejambe. MERLIN C'EST INJUSTE ! POURQUOI J'AI PAS EU CA QUAND J'ETAIS A POUDLARD ET QUE J'AVAIS TOUT LE TEMPS D'EN PROFITER ?

-Lavande.

Elle stoppe net. Elle se lève, visiblement vexée. Je me lève, mets ma tasse dans le lavabo. Je prends une veste qui traînait. J'embrasse Lavande sur le front. Elle boude toujours. Je me penche à son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'attrape ma baguette. Je transplane en un « pop » sonore, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

9h15

Je hais ce bâtiment ! Il y a trop de cons à mon goût.

Dès mon arrivée, je me suis fais agripper par Jude Mirter, ma chef. Cette femme est une véritable tornade. Et pas que dans le bon sens du terme.

-Ronald Weasley ! Heureuse que vous vous souveniez que vous avez un boulot !

Je soupire. On peut pas penser à tout, hein… A ne pas se manger la moquette, à ne pas froisser sa petite amie, et à aller au travail ! Chuis qu'un homme bordel !

-Je te rappelle que tu as une tonne de paperasse à classer, et môssieur se croit assez important pour arriver en retard. C'est d'ailleurs un exploit que de trouver ici !

Elle me pousse dans mon bureau.

-Merci de l'accueil…

Elle me lance un regard noir. Oula ! Pas de bonne humeur se matin.

-Excusez moi, ma fiancée…

-M'en fiche royalement ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu pourrais me classer ça avant que le bureau n'en soit envahi !

Elle sort du bureau. Je soupire. Cette femme est une acharnée du travail.

J'attrape le premier dossier. Le Département des transports magiques est sans doute celui qui possède le plus de rapports techniques, sauf peut être le Département du Mangemagot ou le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Putain ! Ils font vraiment chier de tous ces termes techniques… Comme si le Magicobus avait besoin d'un Vrombisseur technitomagique…

9h20

Je cherche toujours ce que c'est qu'un Vrombisseur technitomagique… Je pense sérieusement que c'est un truc qui est fait uniquement pour faire chier les petits responsables des demandes de matériel comme moi… Je suis quand même chef de mon service !

Même si je ne dirige que trois pèquenots, c'est bien nan ?

Ce boulot est de tout façon un boulot pour les "petits nouveaux" afin de leur forger le caractère. J'ignore si Jude est vraiment passée par ce service… Elle doit pas savoir ce que c'est de sentir exploité comme ça…

12h45

Je suis mort… J'ai les doigts couverts de petites coupures. J'ai faim. J'en ai marre… Mais pourquoi j'ai pas prolongé mes vacances ?

Jude n'a pas arrêté de me faire des réflexions, soit parce que je suis trop lent, soit parce qu'elle a besoin de ce dossier là, le même que j'ai rangé il y a une heure environ, soit parce qu'elle avait juste envie de vérifier si je faisais bien mon travail…

Suis à la cafeteria. Queenie Vanpol, une de mes collègues, que je dirige allègrement, ne cesse de me raconter le fabuleux week-end qu'elle a minutieusement préparé.

"- Donc je vais en boite juste après, parce que bon, tu vois, il faut quand même que j'me défoule. Mais là j'pense que les mecs vont tous m'aborder, donc je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de tous les repousser. Imagine quoi ! J'peux pas faire ça à Bobby… Ah nan c'est pas Bobby, c'est Billy… Enfin bref ! Tu comprends mon problème, hein Ron ?

Je secoue la tête positivement… C'est une fille sympathique, qui vient des Etats-Unis, de l'Ecole de Salem. Malgré ça, elle est quand même légèrement frivole, et un peu conne sur les bords… J'pense qu'elle est également bi. Mais ça…

"-T'as complètement raison Queenie. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à repousser tous ces dragueurs sans merci…

Boris Finnigan. Le grand frère de Seamus. Un gars sympa, vraiment, je me marre bien avec lui.

"-Tu comprends, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur…

"-C'est vrai ? Oh comme c'est mignon de ta part mon p'tit Boris ! C'est vrai que si je suis si seule en ce moment…

"-T'inquiète que tu ne seras pas seule ce soir.

Mais disons que malgré le fait qu'il soit presque marié, il drague tout ce qui bouge. Et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours au même poste depuis six ans. Le type s'amuse à coucher avec toutes les petites nouvelles du service.

Aïe ! J'viens de me mordre la langue !

"-Putain !

"-Ron ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

"-Rien, me suis mordu la langue…

"-Boulet !

"-J't'ai pas causé Carmello !

Le dénommé Carmello est un gars d'origine espagnole, trop sarcastique à mon goût… Pas particulièrement beau, ni particulièrement moche. 26 ans aujourd'hui, marié depuis qu'il a 19 ans, a deux gosses. Je le supporte pas…

Voici donc les trois pèquenots (non, non ce n'était pas une expression, ils sont bien trois !) que je dirige avec allégresse. Faut dire que je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement charismatique, et qu'il est donc normal que je sois le chef de ce service… Et aussi parce que je suis le meilleur ami du sauveur du monde magique… Mais ça, faut pas dire il paraît.

15h12

"-Weasley !

ARGH ! Qu'est ce qui y a encore ?

"-Oui ?

Je me dirige vers son bureau. Je sais pas pourquoi (mon intuition de chat sexy peut être) mais je le sens très mal.

Jude, assise derrière son bureau, griffonnait frénétiquement quelque chose sur un parchemin. Raclement de gorge. Elle ne lève pas la tête.

"-Jude ?

"-Tu permet ?

Elle pose sa plume, et redresse ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle m'adresse alors un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines, trop pointues à mon goût. Elle s'est peut être fait mordre par un vampire, et maintenant, elle veut me sucer le sang jusqu'à épuisement. Peut être qu'elle est une sorte de Dracula, et qu'elle a besoin d'un époux. Merlin elle va vouloir me violer sauvagement pour qu'elle je ne sais quelle descendance pour conquérir le monde ! Autant lui dire tout de suite que je ne serais pas le père idéal si elle veut une descendance vampire de forte constitution ! Je suis qu'un pauvre niais qui s'écrase lamentablement sur la moquette de sa chambre !

"-Weasley, vous transpirez. Vous avez un problème ?

Si j'ai un problème ? Elle me demande si j'ai un problème ? J'ai l'impression d'être un steak juteux en face d'un dragon, et elle me demande si j'ai un problème ?

"-Non je n'ai pas de problème voyons !

Autant aller à l'essentiel, elle n'aura pas le temps de m'attraper si je me précipite dans le couloir !

"-Bon. Tenez.

Elle me tend un dossier.

"-Apportez-le au Départements des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu s'il vous plait.

"-Ce ne serait pas plutôt le boulot d'un assistant ça ?

"-C'est pas ce que vous êtes ?

GRRRR !

"-Ron, s'il vous plait… C'est un document important… Et vous seul êtes de taille à porter la responsabilité de ce dossier.

Ça, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé qu'elle dise…

En réalité, elle m'a gueulé dessus et m'a hurlé avant que je parte :

Et tu te dépêches de revenir ! Je doute que tu aies fini le classement !

Gnagnagna et gnagnagna… Je suis exploité ici ! Et puis je suis pas qu'un niais qui s'étale sur la moquette de sa chambre d'abord !

15h23

Je suis vraiment exploité ! J'enrage, je fulmine et je peste !

Et en plus cet ascenseur de merde ne veut pas venir !

Je me demande bien ce qui il y a dans le dossier… juste histoire de savoir si ça vaut vraiment le coup que je poirote pendant dix minutes.

A droite, personne. A gauche, personne non plus… Allez, un petit coup d'œil ça ne tuera personne…

« Ding »

Ascenseur de merde !

Je me faufile à l'intérieur, me cognant à plusieurs personnes qui sortaient à se moment là.

A l'intérieur, il y a sept personnes plus quelques notes de services. Deux vieux qui parlent entre eux du dernier rassemblement d'échecs magiques… Et merde y en avait un y a pas longtemps ?

…

Bref.

Il y avait également une dame avec un gigantesque chapeau, tenant la main d'une jeune fille de quinze ans, une jeune fille en jupe qui se tenait sur le côté, lisant un bouquin moldu je crois, un Auror qui m'avait signe de la tête en rentrant pour me saluer, et enfin quelqu'un d'encapuchonné, dont je n'arrive ni à déterminer le sexe, ni la nature de son espèce. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir vu de longues dents pointues, mais je pense que c'est dû à ma phobie de tout à l'heure.

Et si c'était vraiment un vampire cette fois ?

"-Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

La chose sans nom encapuchonnée ainsi que les deux vieillards sortirent à cet étage.

Tant mieux… Je vais finir à Ste Mangouste si je continue à voir des vampires partout dans le ministère…

Les Vampires sont nos amis, on n'est plus leur bouffe… Les Vampires sont nos amis, on n'est plus leur bouffe… Les Vampires sont nos amis, on n'est plus leur bouffe… Les Vampires sont nos amis, on n'est plus leur bouffe…

Au quatrième niveau, ce fut la dame au chapeau et la jeune fille qui descendirent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est long cet ascenseur !

Je vais peut être pouvoir en profiter pour regarder ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu dossier.

Troisième niveau. L'Auror descend, m'adressant un signe de main. Les notes de services quand à elles étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps, si bien qu'il ne restait dans cet ascenseur plus que moi et la jeune femme.

A vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à voir si elle était jolie ou non. Mais plus j'essayais de voir qui s'était, plus elle me lançait des regards noirs.

Soudain, une grande secousse. Tout ce met à trembler. Le cadran des étages se fissure. La jeune femme pousse un cri et s'écroule sous le poids de l'ébranlement.

Je m'accroche à une rambarde. La lumière se met à grésiller, et à sauter. Putain on marche pas à l'électricité ici pourtant ! Ça devrait marcher quoiqu'il se passe nan ?

Une autre secousse. Cette fois je m'écroule. Je m'écrase lamentablement sur la jeune femme.

"-Casse toi Ron !

Je me retourne. Comment elle connaît mon nom ? Si ça se trouve, elle lit dans mon esprit ! Merlin je suis entouré de monstres qui veulent ma peau !

"-Pardon je suis désolé…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je connais ces yeux là, ces yeux qui vous brûlent la rétine tellement ils font peur…

"-Hermione ?

"-Qui veux-tu que se soit ?

C'est pire que les monstres qui lisent dans les esprits ça ! C'est un vampire puissance mille !

**Fin du septième chapitre.**

TATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bon… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Kazy aimer. Donc moi contente. Le prochain chapitre sera riche en émotions, et je le posterai d'ici la fin des vacances, pour les parisiens et les bordelais crédiou (la chance ! 2 chapitres en deux semaines !)

Réponses aux Reviews : MADE BY THE INEFFABLE KAZY.

Et oui, j'aurais pu rester chez moi à glandouiller comme une malade, à matter Un, dos, tres ou à continuer mes fics, mais… Non. Non. Moi être grande prêtresse du mal et de la connerie, moi vouloir faire reviews, et moi vouloir faire croire à puce que elle avoir des amis et une vie sociale développée malgré l'absence de son mari.

**Pit-chan :** Yep, le chapitre était court, mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu ce qu'elle allait faire après, tu vas bien rire. Je pense aux deux chapitres prochains, par exemple. Son bac blanc s'est plutôt bien passé, même si à l'oral elle est passée avec une sale pute. Remarque, moi je suis passé avec une prof géante et j'ai trouvé le moyen de me planter… Comme dirait Hermione : « BOULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! ». Et dire que je passe ma vie à dire ça à Puce… Merci pour ta review !

**Witch-dark** : Puce n'a pas beaucoup de reviews, huh ? Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi. Sa fic est vraiment marrante et vraiment bien écrite. Bon, il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe (va chercher son flingue pour se suicider), mais bon. Merci pour les encouragements, ça la motive beaucoup.

**Kazy :** J'avais jamais essayé de me répondre à moi-même. C'est original. Bon, ben écoute, je voulais simplement te dire que je t'admirais énormément pour ta perfection, ta beauté sans pareille, ton talent inimitable, et … Ton ineffable ineffabilité. Je t'aime. Tout le monde t'aime. L'ineffable t'aime. Byou !

**Qerran :** Toi aussi t'as lu Georgia Nicholson ? Mwahaahahhh ! J'ai adoré ! Elle est trop conne ! Par contre, jamais sans les hommes je connais pas. C'est de qui ? Je vais l'acheter je pense. Ou Puce l'achètera et me le filera. Bref. Tu t'en fous. C'est super gentil de la complimenter comme ça, elle le mérite ! MWAHAAHAHAHAAHH ! Je pète une durite ! Merci encore !

Bien à présent, je laisse la parole à Puce pour une revieweuse particulière…

Ma très chère **Lucy**,

Je te remercie tout d'abord d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review tout à fait constructive, composée d'une question qui s'approche presque de la rhétorique. Quelle est cette question ? J'y viens immédiatement :

« Pourquoi faire une fic avec Hermione comme personnage principal si ce n'est pas pour respecter le caractère de son personnage ? »

Pour me marrer. Oui, mon perso est du grand n'importe quoi, et alors ? Certes, c'est tout à fait hors de caractère, mais est-ce véritablement un problème ? Si l'on part de ton point de vue, certes très intéressant, alors les slash et les UA n'ont rien à faire dans le monde HP. Pourtant, il est indéniable qu'ils existent. Et les fics délires, les parodies, les cross-over… Ca n'a rien à voir non plus. Pourtant, cela existe aussi.

C'est un peu restrictif de ne s'arrêter qu'au caractère du personnage, tu ne trouves pas ? Si JKR a accepté que les lecteurs écrivent des fics, c'est parce qu'elle voulait susciter la créativité, et cette créativité ici, s'exprime sous toutes ses formes. Personne n'oblige personne à lire une fic, et moi encore moins. Si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis tout simplement pas. Je veux bien qu'on me laisse des reviews pour que mon histoire soit meilleure, mais je trouve presque méchant d'en laisser pour casser totalement une fic. Car cela est, même pour un délire comme le mien, une demande de travail énorme, de temps et si j'écris c'est surtout pour mon plaisir.

Poster demande beaucoup de courage, et tu en retires énormément en laissant des messages comme ceux-là.

Quant à ta question sur le fait que j'eusse pu créer un nouveau personnage, honnêtement, quel intérêt ? Mon Hermione, c'est mon Hermione, et il me semble avoir précisé en avant-propos que cette fic n'était qu'un coup de tête, donc un délire. Et Hermione est comme tout le monde : elle évolue (encore heureux). Qui te dit qu'elle ne puisse pas devenir comme ça ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment ? Tu crois que ça existe des intellectuelles comme elle qui passent leur vie entière coincées dans des bouquins à lire sans penser à autre chose ?

Certes, Hermione peut faire penser cela. Si tu veux mon véritable avis sur Hermione, le voici : on a vu dans les tomes qu'elle avait un caractère impulsif (cf : HP3 lorsqu'elle colle une baffe à Malefoy), et qu'elle pouvait avoir un humour très cassant également (cf : HP5 quand Harry raconte son magnifique baiser (rires) avec Cho et qu'elle traite Ron, en bref, de petite cuillère). Et elle n'a que 15 ans. Tu l'imagines 5 ans plus tard ? Il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi, et ce n'importe quoi peut l'avoir rendue cynique, un peu loufoque, et dépassée. La Hermione que j'écris n'est pas qu'une cruche maladroite et presque boulet qui ne fait que des conneries. C'est aussi une Hermione sensible qui souffre et qui cache la douleur qu'elle ressent parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'a lâchée pour une connasse.

Tu as ma réponse. Maintenant fais ce que tu veux.

Amicalement,

Puce.

PS : j'aurais préféré te répondre par mail, mais comme tu ne me l'as pas laissée…

N'oublier pas d'aller voir mon blog ( cf ma bio) pour des illustrations de ma fic (j'en ajoute dès qu'il m'est possible, au niveau temps mais également quand le site de skyblog n'est pas en maintenance)

Bizouilles et merci encore !


	9. Suite du septième chapitre

Voici la suite du septième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Chapitre 7 (deuxième partie) : La parole aux hommes**

15h29

Tout va bien… Tout va bien…

Je suis dans un ascenseur, il y a eu une secousse, je me suis lamentablement étalé (c'est ma journée) sur une de mes ex à cause d'une secousse. Depuis, ledit ascenseur ne semble plus fonctionner.

"-Bordel de Merlin tu va marcher oui ?

Hermione appuyait depuis deux minutes sur le bouton manuel. Finalement elle se résigne. Elle s'appuie contre le mur. Elle soupire.

"-Nan… Décidément il veut pas repartir…

Et merde ! Non seulement je suis coincé dans un ascenseur, mais en plus je le suis avec Hermione ! Hermione putain ! Ça ne pouvait pas être une pulpeuse blonde, mais nan ! Il fallait que ce soit avec elle ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va en profiter pour me tuer…

"-C'est pas vrai…

Je me laisse glisser sur le mur.

"-ça va durer encore longtemps ?

"-Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Je ne suis pas à la maintenance…

"-Et pourtant, étant donné ce que tu étais à Poudlard, c'est tout ce que tu mériterais…

Et c'est parti…

"-Excuse moi ?

Je me lève. Elle me regarde, presque hautaine.

"-Mes notes étaient satisfaisantes, suffisamment assez pour avoir une mention !

De nouveau je croise son regard. Cette fois, elle se montre franchement hautaine.

"-Il n'y a pas que le comportement qui compte, Ron. Et je pense que sur ce plan là, tu étais plus que médiocre.

Je me rapproche d'elle. Je sens bien qu'elle va exploser. Je sens bien que moi aussi la colère monte en moi. Même si je n'ai pas le droit d'en éprouver.

"-J'étais quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter ! J'étais quelqu'un de bien ! Je respectais les règles ! Et je suis toujours tout cela !

"- Tu te fous de moi, Ron ? Tu dis que tu respectais les règles ? Mais mon vieux, t'as la mémoire complètement ravagée, ou quoi ? Tu ne respectais pas le huitième de ce qu'il y avait dans les textes ! Je me demande même si tu n'en n'a jamais appliquée une !Et tu te prétends être quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter ? Non mais je rêve là ? Tu es la dernière personne à qui je donnerais ma confiance Ronald Weasley !

"-Tu crois que tu es mieux ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Tu t'ais toujours crue au dessus de tout le monde, Hermione.

Vlan !

Elle me colle une baffe monumentale.

"-Et toi Ron ? Toi, le grand Ronald Weasley, tu as toujours été parfait bien sûr. Aucune remise en question, jamais aucun doute sur sa petite personne… Une personne digne de confiance, toi ? Laisse moi rire ! J'ai fais une fois l'erreur de te la donner, jamais plus je ne ferais la même erreur.

"-C'est pas vrai…

Je me mets la tête entre les mains… Elle m'en veut encore pour ça… Quelle rancunière !

"-C'est pour ça ? C'est juste pour cette histoire que tu m'en veux ?

Elle ouvre la bouche. Je lis de la stupeur sur son visage. De l'incompréhension même.

"-Quoi ? Comment ? Juste pour cette histoire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

"-Putain Hermione c'était il y a deux ans ! Deux ans ! Tu pourrais quand même pardonner nan ? Ou au moins tourner la page ?

Elle devint rouge.

"-Pardonner quoi Ron ? Le fait que tu m'ais trompé avec Lavande Brown dans ma propre chambre ? Le fait que tu as trahie ce que je considérais comme le plus cher ? Comment veux-tu, Ron, que je te pardonne ? COMMENT VEUX-TU ?

« Ding »

Nos deux têtes se tournent en même temps vers le haut parleur.

« L'ascenseur semble avoir quelques problèmes techniques. Nous sommes désolé de la gène occasionnée par cet incident. »

"-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe !

« Oh ! On est bien agressif ! Il faudrait apprendre à parler plus gentiment. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un substitut magique qui a pour seule fonction d'indiquer les étages, mais ce n'est quand même pas une raison… »

"-Ecoutez, ce type est un débile profond, il a un problème avec les relations humaines. Mais je… Nous voudrions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

« _Désolé. Je n'ai pas accès à ces informations. D'ailleurs, j'ai malencontreusement écouté votre conversation tout à l'heure et…_ »

"-Et en plus on n'a même pas d'intimité ! C'est un monde quand même !

"-Ron ! Elle peut nous indiquer ce qui se passe ! Essaye de contrôler ce qui sort de ta bouche, à défaut de savoir contrôler autre chose.

"-Elle ? Mais c'est juste un substitut ! Tu considères cette voix comme un être vivant ?

"-Tu sais quel est ton problème, Ron ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'est réellement un être vivant puisque tu agis sans prendre en compte les sentiments qu'il ou elle peut éprouver ! Je me demande quelle est la différence pour toi entre une statue et un humain.

« _Vous savez qu'on dirait un vieux couple ? Vous êtes ensemble ?_ »

"-NAN !

"-Sortir avec un gros nase pareil ? Peuh ! Même pas en rêve ! Quand on est sorti ensemble, j'étais jeune, vierge, et désespérée !

"-T'as pas vraiment changée depuis tout ce temps, sinon t'aurais complètement tiré un trait sur ce qui s'est passé !

"-Mais je l'ai fait !

« _On y croit ! Vous savez, je suis qu'une voix, bon, bref, mais j'ai vu pas mal de couples dans ma sinistre existence – quoique je n'existe pas véritablement mais ça, bref – qui se sont engueulés, réconciliés, mis ensemble, même… et je trouve que vous êtes dans la catégorie qui va se réconcilier_. »

…

…

Gnéééééééééééé ?

"-Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, fait remarquer Hermione, vous n'êtes qu'une voix.

« _Oué, mais en attendant je suis la seule voix qui vous parle_. »

"-Mais Ron n'a jamais su aligner deux mots correctement.

"-Ahem ! Je suis là !

Dites-moi, c'est normal où la conversation part complètement en live ? Quel est le rapport dans tout ça !

"-Oui, Ron. D'ailleurs à ta place je m'en vanterai pas.

"-Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit d'être où je veux quand même !

"-Ouais. Entre les cuisses de Lavande, par exemple !

"-Hé ! Arrêtede t'en prendre àLavande ! Elle est très bien !

"-Oui. Et puis elle est à l'origine du fan club de Trelawney !

Ca, c'est mesquin !

"-C'est pas parce que t'as jamais réussi dans une matière dans ta vie qu'elle est forcément nulle !

"-La prof ET la matière étaient nulles !

"-TU ETAIS NULLE !

"-DONNE-MOI UN SEUL EXEMPLE DE LA COMPETENCE DE CETTE MOUCHE !

"-ELLE A PREDIT QUE HARRY ET TU-SAIS-QUI ALLAIENT SE BATTRE !

"-MAIS SI TU AVAIS REFLECHI UN MINIMUM RONALD WEASLEY TU AURAIS FAIT COMME TOUTES LES PERSONNES DOTEES D'UN CERVEAU : TU AURAIS COMPRIS ! PAS BESOIN D'AVOIR UNE TÊTE DE MOUCHE POUR PREDIR UN TRUC PAREIL !

"(C'EST SÛR, SINON TU AURAIS DEJA PRIS SA PLACE A POUDLARD !

Oups… C'était pas bien joué, ça. Hé mais ! C'est la première fois qu'elle ne répond rien ! CHUIS LE MEILLEUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Winner ! Winner ! I AM A WINNER ! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Meuuuhhhh… Pourquoi elle pleure ! Oh non ! Cho, sors du corps d'Hermione !

« _Bien joué_ ! »

"-Ta gueule ! nous disons d'une seule voix.

« Ca _va, ça va… Bah pour la peine, restez dans votre merde ! Et paf_. »

Il y a un petit grésillement, puis un horrible silence. Merde. J'aime pas les silences. Et puis Hermione m'ignore totalement. Maieuuuuuhhhhh… C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je voudrais qu'elle parle. Si encore c'était une inconnue. Tiens, ça me rappelle la fois où j'étais cloîtré justement avec cette bombe sexuelle et que j'avais tenté de draguer. Je lui avais demandé avec un regard de tombeur – celui que Sirius m'avait appris pendant les vacances de Noël de Cinquième Année – et un sourire magnifique si elle vivait toujours chez ses parents. Je me souviens encore de son regard choqué et du magnifique claquement qui avait suivi la sonnerie de l'ascenseur signe qu'elle était arrivée :

"Tocard !"

Je me racle la gorge. Bon, bon, bon… Je sais que j'ai pas de raisons de m'en vouloir. Après tout, résumons. Hermione, j'en étais amoureux quoi… Euh… Bon, en Sixième, et Septième Année... OK, Ok, à partir de la Troisième, merde ! Et on est sortis ensemble quand ? En… Sixième Année. Hé hé hé. Avec mon sourire de tueur, je lui avais posé la même question. Elle, elle avait éclaté de rire, et m'avait demandé si j'étais bourré. Malheureusement, je ne l'étais pas. En fait, à la réflexion, j'aurais certainement préféré, comme cela, je ne me serais pas souvenu de la lamentable déclaration d'amour que je lui avais faite. Je me demande toujours, d'ailleurs, comment elle a réussi à comprendre ce que je lui ai dit.

En fait, peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà.

Hermione est super intelligente. Elle arrive toujours à savoir ce que les autres savent pas. Et puis un jour je ne sais pas. Il y a eu Lavande. Hermione a certainement raison de m'en vouloir.

"-Ecoute Hermione… Je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment pas dû te traiter de mouche. T'es vraiment plus belle que Trelawney. Et puis tes prédictions à toi sont beaucoup plus intellectuelles.

"-La ferme, Ron.

"-Non, non. Je me suis trop tu !

Gnéééééééééé ? C'est moi ou je parle comme Bradley Watson de La Passion de l'Amour passionné ?

"-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu mérites plus de respect que ce que je t'en ai donné. Je me suis conduit comme le pire des connards.

"-Ca tu peux le dire.

"-Merci, Hermione. J'adore quand tu me soutiens comme ça.

"-Si je te disais que je regrettais de sortir avec Lavande, je mentirais parce que sinon je l'aurais larguée depuis longtemps.

"-QUEL TACT ! explose Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit _encore_ ?

"-Ecoute, tu me reproches de ne pas avoir été sincère, non ? Là je le suis !

"-N'empêche que tu pourrais y mettre un peu de fioritures, bordel ! Je suis une femme, pas une statue !

"-Oh merde ! Arrête avec tes statues !

"-ET TOI ARRÊTE AVEC TES EXCUSES A LA CON !

"-J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi, Hermione.

"-ET BAH CA TOMBE MAL MOI J'EN AI BIEN ENVIE !

Gnééééééééééé ? Ca me rappelle la fois où elle a collé une baffe à Malefoy. Oh putain ! Heureusement que j'ai pas une tête de fouine ! ET que je suis pas blond ! Oui mais je suis un connard… Merde ! Ca compte ?

Euh…

"-Je te déteste !

"-Tu as bien raison.

"-JE SAIS ! J'AI TOUJOURS RAISON !

"-Sauf la fois où tu as dit que Lockart était un super prof.

"-TA GUEULE !

Mais quoi ! J'ai pas raison ? Je comprends rien en psychologie féminine ! Si seulement j'avais une sœur pour m'expliquer tout ça… Oh ! Mais j'ai une sœur ! Ginny… Ah oui, mais c'est vrai qu'elle me fait la gueule depuis que… Eh mais si on y réfléchit, sortir avec Lavande n'a fait que m'attirer des emmerdes, non ! Pourquoi je reste avec elle ? Ah oui, parce que je l'aime. Et qu'elle baise bien. Sauf qu'elle a pas toujours envie au bon moment, cf ce matin, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…

"-Ron, écoute, je…

… Elle me parle ? Ah oui, je m'appelle Ron, c'est vrai. Comment on peut oublier son prénom ? Ah oui. Quand on est moi. Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, moi ? J'ai pourtant pas pris ce que m'a proposé Boris avant de descendre… Si ! Ce serait bien mon genre, d'oublier ce que j'ai fait… Oui, mais…

"-J'accepte tes excuses, d'accord ? Tu as raison, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et puis… Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi de toute façon, et c'est vrai quoi… Quelle fille pourrait dire qu'elle n'a jamais été cocue dans sa vie !

… Moi ?

Ah oui, elle disait fille.

Bordel, faut que j'aille me coucher, moi… Avec Lavande… Miam… Me ferai pardonner pour ce matin, tiens. Et peut-être qu'elle voudra bien me faire ce qu'elle veut jamais me faire… Et que je…

"-T'en penses quoi ?

Gnééééé ?

"-Euh… Je… Tu as raison.

De quoi elle parlait déjà ?

"-Bien. C'est super que les choses soient enfin mises au point.

Elle soupire. De nouveau elle s'appuie contre le mur. Finalement, je m'assois contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur elle. On ne peut pas dire que Hermione soit un canon, mais elle avait un certain charme. Des yeux en amandes, des cheveux qui avaient enfin décidés après tant d'année de ressembler à quelque chose de concrets. Elle n'était pas particulièrement mince, mais elle avait de belles jambes blanches (normal, elle doit passer ses journées dans un endroit clos avec des livres, elle ne doit pas beaucoup profiter du soleil). Elle n'était pas du tout faite comme Lavande. Nan. De toute façon, il ne serait pas aller voir ailleurs pour prendre la même chose.

Elle se tourne.

"-Arrête de me regarder s'il te plait.

"-Excuse moi mais y a rien d'autre à faire…

"-Essaye de trouver autre chose.

Elle prend son livre qui traînait par terre. Elle souffle dessus. Elle reprend sa lecture.

Ça m'énerve. Je me sens délaissé là…

Je soupire. De nouveau, le silence, lourd et pesant, s'installe. De nouveau je soupire. Je déteste qu'on m'ignore. Je déteste ça.

Finalement je me lève. Je soupire. Je trépigne.

…

Je sais, c'est une attitude purement infantile, mais je ne supporte vraiment pas ce silence. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ignore, comme quand Fred et Georges m'avaient fait une blague quand j'avais neuf ans. Ils m'avaient pas parlé pendant deux jours, tout en faisant comme si j'existais pas. C'est traumatisant comme expérience. Et si elle voulait jouer à ça elle aussi ? Ah nan ! Quitte à ce qu'elle m'engueule encore, je refuse qu'elle m'ignore. Je soupire plus bruyamment. Elle fronce les sourcils mais elle ne lève pas les yeux de son livre. Mais le monde m'en veut ou quoi ?

J'en ai marre. Je le lui prends des mains. Elle proteste. Rien à foutre. J'ai pas envie de continuer dans ce silence horrible.

"-Ron ! Lâche ça immédiatement !

"-Arrête de m'ignorer !

Elle essaye de le récupérer. Je le mets hors de sa portée. Elle sautille pour l'attraper. C'est adorable mais je suis beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

"-RON ! DONNE CA IMMMEDIATEMENT !

Elle s'accroche à mon cou, tout en tentant d'attraper son livre.

Je trébuche.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je la serre fort. Je me relève.

Son visage est prêt du mien. Elle est entre mes jambes. Mais putain comment elle est arrivé là !

Je sens ma peau s'enflammer. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? Elle est tombée voilà tout. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de ses yeux. Ses grands yeux en amandes d'une couleur chocolat.

Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ?

Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ?

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Elle doit sentir le mien aussi.

Depuis combien de temps je la regarde, elle qui est complètement sur moi, elle qui m'ignorait tout à l'heure, il y a de cela une seconde. Une minute. Une heure. Une éternité.

« Ding »

« _Bonne nouvelle ! L'ascenseur est réparé ! Vous allez pouvoir en sortir !_ »

Je sursaute. Elle se lève en vitesse, et arrange sa jupe. Ses joues sont rouges. Ce doit être à cause de la chaleur. Il fait très chaud ici.

Je me lève également. De nouveau, la sensation de descente m'indique que l'appareil fonctionne de nouveau. Lorsqu'on arrive au deuxième étage, elle sort. Déjà, les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Elle a oublié de reprendre son livre.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me secoue la tête. Nan ! Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, et nan ! Il faut que je parte. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Il faut que je retrouve Lavande. Il faut que j'oublie.

16h00

Une demie heure. Nous avons été coincés pendant une demie heure seulement ! Merlin comme cela m'a paru long !

Il a fallu que je sois coincé avec Ron !

Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas. Il a pris mon livre, et ensuite… Ces longues secondes… Merlin, il fallait que le jour où nous éclaircissons les choses il se passe quelque chose comme ça…

Pourquoi je suis au Ministère déjà ? Il m'a retardé cet ascenseur quand même ! J'étais allé chercher des papiers pour déclarer mon frigidaire transformé, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas de visite imprévue du service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu ce soir. Je ferais ça plus tard.

Je transplane chez moi.

16h12

Ça fait dix minutes que je tourne en rond chez moi… Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête c'est horrible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va penser maintenant… Et moi qui lui ai dit que j'avais passé l'éponge sur ce qui c'était passé…

Bordel de Merlin ! Il faut que j'aille m'expliquer avec lui.

16h13

Je suis dans l'appartement de Ron. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir été transféré dans le désert de Gobi. Ceci dit, Ron est quand même un tantinet trop sûr de lui. Il pourrait se faire attaquer mais je ne ressens ni ne vois aucune sécurité magique.

J'entends la télé dans le salon. Il doit être là.

Cependant, c'est Ginny que je trouve affalé sur le canapé.

"-Gin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sursaute. elle a pas entendu mon arrivé ? C'est pourtant bruyant un transplanage…

"-Hermione ?

Elle se frotte les yeux.

"-T'es chez mon frère ou je rêve ?

Oui, il faut que je lui parle. Mais toi qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

"-Je squatte… Il a le câble.

"-Il sait que t'es là ?

"-Ben oui. Il laisse sa clé en dessous de son paillasson.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Quand je parlais de sécurité… Ce type est véritablement inconscient…

"-Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

"-La Passion de l'Amour passionné… C'est un truc qu'adore Lavande visiblement puisqu'ils ont toutes les saisons en cassette.

Elle me montre une étagère remplie de cassette rouge passion. Merlin il doit y en avoir une trentaine au bas mot… J'espère que Ron ne regarde pas ce genre de série nunuche…

"-Tu devrais pas travailler ?

"-J'ai démissionnée. Vendeuse d'œil de Triton sur le marché du Chemin de Traverse, je doute que ça me mène à quelque chose…

Enfin elle l'a compris !

"-Et tu ne devrais pas essayer de chercher un travail ?

"-Je pense suspendre mes activités professionnelles, afin de me recentrer sur le sens profond de ma vie future.

"-Et tu fais ça devant la télé ?

"-C'est en cours là…

Je souris.

Soudain, j'entends un bruissement de clés, ainsi que des gloussements.

Merlin il ne faut pas qu'elle soit là ! Je dois lui parler, mais je pense que ça peut attendre !

Et merde que va-t-il penser si il me voit dans son salon, à moitié avachie en train de regarder une série bidon ? Ça fait quand même légèrement squatteuse. Pourtant je devrais pas paniquer comme ça ! Je voulais le voir nan ?

…

Ça attendra !

Vite. Je dois partir !

« crac »

16h17

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Je suis dans sa chambre ! Mais putain qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Hermione ma fille, il ne faut jamais transplaner quand on panique ! Règle numéro quarante six ! Bodel de Merlin comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?

"-Au revoir Ginny ! Passe nous voir plus tard !

Et merde ! Il se ramène par là ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

Vite dans le placard ! Si je re-tente, je risque d'arriver dans son lit ! L'angoisse !

Il entre. Elle glousse. La porte du placard n'est pas bien fermée. Malgré moi, ma tête s'approche de l'ouverture. Il se retourne vers elle après avoir refermé la porte.

"-Beaucoup plus tard…

Elle glousse encore. Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent faire là ? Vous pouvez pas vérifier que quelqu'un vous regarde ?

Remarque, je doute que ma situation soit fréquente et qu'ils aient pris l'habitude de regarder dans les placards de la chambre avant de …

Et merde ! Voilà qu'elle se met à lui déboutonner la chemise. Lui l'embrasse dans le cou. Ses gestes sont pressants. Ses mains descendent sur ses fesses à elle.

Il cherche la fermeture éclair de son tailleur. Il l'a trouve. Elle lui ôte sa chemise.

Merlin arrêtez les…

Ils continuent. Il faut que je me calme. Merlin il faut que je me calme.

Sa jupe glisse le long de ses jambes.

Il faut que je me calme. Inspire, expire… Inspire, expire…

Ils s'embrassent passionnément. Merlin faîtes quelque chose…

Ma chambre, il faut que je me concentre…

"-Lavande… Je t'aime.

« crac »

16h20

Je suis chez moi.

Je tremble.

Je sens une larme couler sur mon visage. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?

J'en ai marre… J'en peux plus…

Il faut que je voie Seb.

16h25

Suis dans ses bras. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Il doit penser que je fais un caprice. S'en est peut être un après tout…

"-Hermione…

"-Mmmmh ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne semble pas inquiet. Il est surpris, gêné également.

"-Viens avec moi à la soirée que donne M Malefoy…

Que je vienne avec lui, à une réception ? Organisé par Malefoy ? Est-ce que je veux revoir la personne que j'ai le plus haïe pendant ma scolarité ? Non. Mais je n'en peux vraiment plus de Ron, de Lavande, de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

"-S'il te plait…

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre non. Si je lui dis non, il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui. Et j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Je veux juste des bras pour me laisser aller.

Je m'enfoui la tête dans ses bras.

"-Ok.

**Fin de la deuxième partie du chapitre sept. **

J'avoue avoir été fleur bleue sur la fin, mais bon… on se refait pas…

Le prochain chapitre verra apparaître un personnage que nous aimons tous (ce qui est assez paradoxal puisque c'est un connard fini…), je veux bien sûr parler de notre cher ami, Drago Malefoy !

**Lucy**, de nouveau tu m'écris une review qui m'exprime ton non-intérêt pour mon personnage. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas du tout fâché par ce genre de review, puisque j'ai moi-même demandé qu'on me dise clairement son avis. D'ailleurs, je dois quand même te remercier de ta franchise. Cependant, tu ne sembles pas comprendre ma démarche, et j'en suis navré. Je comprends donc qu'il m'est impossible de te faire changer d'avis sur la question, comme il me sera impossible de changer d'opinion également. Tu aime un genre de fic différente que celle que j'écris, du moins celle-ci, qui, je le rappelle n'est qu'un gros n'importe quoi. Eh oui, comme tu le dis, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais je ne m'en cache pas puisque je ne cherche pas à donner LA Hermione que tout le monde attends, ni que JKR a à l'esprit. Justement, je cherche à donner un autre point de vue, un autre angle de vision sur ce que toute jeune fille peut devenir à vingt ans. Hermione n'échappe pas à la vie, et elle grandira comme tout le monde (j'espère ! JKR ne peut décemment pas faire mourir Hermi !). Après, je ne sais pas si Hermione deviendra Médicomage, vendeuse d'œil de Triton sur le marché du Chemin de Traverse, ou bien dealer de shit à l'arrêt du Magicobus… J'espère que tu comprendras mon point de vue, comme je comprends le tien.

**Synopsis**, ta review m'a beaucoup flatté. Le fait que tu m'en laisse une alors que tu dis être une grande flemmarde me touche (si si !). J'ai lu Le Diable s'habille en Prada en un semaine, cet été sur la plage ! J'ai adoré. Je vais essayer de trouver les autres livres dont tu m'as parlé, qui je suis sûre sont aussi bon. Pour ta question, je ne sais pas encore moi-même si Ron et Hermione vont se remettre ensemble… Je sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux quand on est auteur mais bon Par contre tu ne seras pas déçu en ce qui concerne Lavande et Hermione… j'ai prévu un "doux" tête-à-tête entre elles ! Niark que je suis cruelle ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me donne l'envie de continuer…

**Kazy**, merci pour tes compliments. Ton aide m'est très précieuse, tout comme tes conseils… Merci de me soutenir et de prolonger par moment mes délires ! Tkt, la voix vient !

Merci encore **Pit-Chan**. Toujours fidèle (snif snif), ça fait très plaisir. Toujours un mot gentil et tout… Merci (voix émue) se mouche bruyamment

Merci **Samikitty**, le moral de l'auteur monte en flèche. Merci de tes compliments…

Merci également à **Sweety-Witches**. Le prochain chapitre sera sans Ron, mais il revient, t'inquiète pas, dans le chapitre d'après !


	10. je serais la plus belle pour allé danser

That's me !

Je sais… C'était long, mais il faut être honnête, bachoter c'est long et chiant. De plus, l'inspiration ne venant plus j'ai décidé de me stopper un peu histoire de la retrouver…

Ne vous inquiétez donc plus !

Et enfin (dernière excuse bidon jvous jure !) FFnet a eu la bonne et merveilleuse idée de tout chambouler dans son site, résultat, j'ai essayé de me dépatouiller autant que j'ai pu, étant donné mon niveau plus que pitoyable en anglais. Maudis soit-il !

C'est donc avec une immense joie que je vous annonce :

**Chapitre 8 : Je serais la plus belle pour aller danser…**

**Samedi 15 Août**

14h45

Viens à peine de me lever… Je suis dans le lit de Seb, en petite culotte.

Et merde, j'étais quand même pas assez mal en point pour retenter l'expérience de la dernière fois ?

Ai la flemme de trouver mon pantalon (ou ma jupe, je sais même plus ce que j'avais hier).

J'ai mal à la tête. Il me faudrait un verre.

Merde je fais un régime sans alcool… Putain, j'ai toujours su que les régimes étaient une perte de temps… Celui là plus que les autres !

Me traîne mollement jusqu'à la cuisine. Pas de mot sur le frigo. Il n'a aucun cœur ? Il pourrait quand même me dire où il est allé…

Arrrrgh ! J'ai réagi comme une femme au foyer ! Je deviens ramollie de la cervelle !

Je ne suis pas sûre d'être le type de personne à attendre sagement à la maison, en attendant l'arrivée du mari. Je lui préparerais joyeusement un repas gargantuesque, tandis que Seb junior me montrera sa bonne note en cours de mini sortilèges, tout ça avec un fond sonore style « La Mélodie du Bonheur »… Oh putain je régresse fortement là !

En plus, il est hors de question que j'engendre un autre Seb. Je ne peux décemment pas infliger ça aux générations futures, qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines.

J'ouvre le frigo. Mais ma parole il mange jamais rien ? Il est aussi rempli que la dernière fois… C'est peut être un robot, qui croit être humain alors qu'en fait nan… ça expliquerait peut être son goût horrible pour l'art, son sex-appeal inexistant pendant l'acte, et son admiration pour son patron… Toute personne dotée d'émotion ne peut _pas_ trouver Malefoy admirable !

Je referme le frigo. J'ai pas faim. Je crois que l'odeur m'a dissuadée.

14h48

Suis dans la salle. Pas là non plus. Y a toujours autant de bordel. Et si je farfouillais un peu…

15h12

N'ai strictement rien trouvé. C'est pas possible. Ce type n'a sûrement rien à cacher, sauf peut-être une mauvaise note de primaire. D'après son courrier, il envoie un hibou à sa mère qui vit à Chicago chaque semaine. Je savais que c'était un fils à Maman. Il n'a pas l'air de boire (ceci dit, si c'est un robot, c'est normal qu'il ne boive pas) parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de Whisky Pur Feu caché. J'an ai même pas trouvé du tout ! Comment fait-il pour s'amuser ? Il ne fume pas non plus. Le seul cendrier que j'ai trouvé n'a sûrement pas été utilisé depuis 1500. Il collectionne les timbres moldus. Il semble aimer les Fraises Tagada et les Chocogrenouilles. Et il n'utilise que des shampoings pharmaceutiques… Je suis tombé sur Monsieur Ennuyeux…

Ça doit être gai la vie avec lui.

…

Je préfère ne plus imaginer.

15h15

Ne lui ai pas laissé de mot. N'ai pas envie qu'il me rappelle. En plus, il a peut être oublié que j'ai dis oui pour sa stupide soirée…

Bordel de Merlin il va falloir que je sois sur mon trente et un !

C'est pas que je veuille être désirable à ses yeux (quoique je me demande si ça n'aurait pas un effet positif sur mon amour propre), mais un minimum syndical s'impose…

Bon. Plan d'alerte déclanché. Il me faut une spécialiste.

15h20

"-As-tu conscience du risque que tu prends ?En plus c'est presque mission impossible là…

Ginny est vraiment devenue pessimiste avec l'âge.

"-Il est trop… Malefoy pour te trouver potable.

"-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

"-Ok, ok… Mais ne viens pas pleurer parce que tu as finis complètement bourrée à la fin de cette soirée, et que tu as insulté toute la haute société -soit dit en passant- snobe de « malpropre égocentrique et pleurnicharde ».

…

"-D'un, j'ai jamais dis ça à personne.

"-Si. A Ron.

"-J'étais effondrée ce jour là.

"-Même.

"-Bref. Et de deux, j'ai arrêté de boire depuis trois semaines !

"-Nan ? C'est vrai ?

Pourquoi elle prend cet air ébahie ? J'ai donc cette réputation à ses yeux ? Sympa…

"-En tout cas, tu ne seras jamais acceptable aux yeux de Malefoy. Autant espérer que Rogue se mette à faire pousser des fleurs tout en chantant La Petite Maison dans la Prairie.

"-Je sais pas… Je pense qu'il serait assez crédible en Charles Ingalls…

"-Oui, puisqu'on considère qu'il n'a pas de rapport sexuel. Alors vivre avec une femme sans le faire ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

"-Charles Ingalls a des rapports sexuels avec sa femme. Comment il aurait pu avoir autant de gosses sinon ?

"-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu concrètement manier son râteau pour labourer autre chose que de la terre ?

"-Nan.

"-Donc Rogue serait crédible.

"-Là n'est pas la question.

"-Si tu veux on peut à la limite te rendre présentable…

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. J'en suis quand même pas à ce point.

"-…à ses yeux. Et pour ça il va falloir casquer.

Ça me soule. Je vais devoir acheter une robe qui non seulement va me coûter une fortune et que je ne remettrais sûrement jamais, mais en plus c'est pour un mec avec lequel je ne vais sûrement pas finir ma vie. C'est vraiment parce que je vais revoir l'autre fouine que je fais ça.

15h54

Ai trouvé une robe, beige, tirant un peu sur le jaune, et elle m'arrive jusqu'au genoux, un peu flottante. Une fortune, inutile de le préciser. Mais bon. Il faisait une promo : le châle assortis gratuit. Il est bien sûr immettable tout seul, mais ça valait le coup. Gin m'a assuré que ça m'affinait la taille et qu'elle mettait mes yeux en valeur. Me demande si c'est pas plutôt l'éclairage qui lui a fait dire ça… Disons que je n'aurais pas l'air d'une touriste.

Y a intérêt à ce que Seb me trouve canon, et que par un miracle digne de Merlin, il se mette à baiser comme un dieu le soir même parce sinon, je vais vraiment lui en vouloir…

Il serait peut être temps que j'aille au boulot…

16h10

Inutile de préciser que je me suis fais détruire par mon timbré de patron. Mais bon. Carpe Diem.

Bon. C'est décidé, je vais démissionner. Marre de ce boulot merdique.

"-Hermi, bouge ton joli derrière et aide moi à ranger ces livres dans la réserve.

Et je vais pas partir comme ça, sans rien faire. Il faut que je retrouve ma dignité, complètement écrasée, désintégrée, brisée depuis deux ans…

"-C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que j'exécute tes ordres, Ô Beth adorée…

Je me dirige vers la réserve. Bien sûr, Beth en a profité pour ne pas le faire, et donc de me laisser faire le sale boulot. Ce n'est point grave. Il est temps que je regagne ma fierté. Je sors ma baguette magique, jette un regard au alentour. Beth drague un client (à moins que ce ne soit son rencard de la dernière fois) et Mr Poilanere asticote un client. Gniark gniark ! Black Hermi va se réveiller, et ça va pas être beau à voir…

Et pouf ! Un petit sort d'inversement pour embrouiller l'ordre (plus que loufoque) de rangement. Et puis tiens allez ! Un repulso pour faire tomber quelques centaines de livres. Oh ! Un livre de Michel Poullier ! Mince alors, j'ai accidentellement laissé traîner ma baguette alors qu'elle exécutait un sort « coup-coupe »… c'est bête…

C'est décidément trop gentil tout ça. Faut se mettre au boulot.

16h12

Je crois que la réserve a eu son compte… Quelques pots de peinture, des graffitis, des plumes jaunes et vertes, des cotillons sur les étagères qui tiennent encore debout et partout sur le sol, et enfin, j'ai réussi à ramener le magma verdâtre du frigo de Seb afin d'en déverser sur la collection très privé de mon futur ex-patron…

Mmmmh… Quelle douce vengeance…

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

"-Oh ! Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mr Poilanere et Beth était à l'entrée de la réserve. Vu la mine effarée de mon patron, je pense que j'ai bien réussi mon coup.

"-Miss Granger ?

"-Mr Poilanere…

"-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

"-Disons qu'il y a eu une petite folie passagère qui s'est déchaînée…

"-Plait-il ?

"-Voyez vous, cela fait presque deux ans que je travaille ici. Il était donc normal, voire indispensable que je vous fasse part de mon mécontentement avant de partir.

"-Que… Partir ? Vous allez où encore ? En vacances ? Vous rêvez ma petite !

"-Je savais que cette fille était déglinguée monsieur !

"-La ferme, Beth !

"-Je pars d'ici, Monsieur, mais pour toujours ! Je démissionne.

J'ai cru qu'il allait perdre son dentier (si il en avait un). Je pris ma baguette, enlevais mon tablier plein de taches et de poussières et pris ma veste. Je passais devant mon ex patron et mon ex collègue, très fière de moi !

"-Excusez moi mais je crois avoir entendu que tu _démissionnais_ ?

"-Vous n'êtes pas aussi sourd que je le pensais… Oui, je démissionne. J'en ai assez de travailler pour un despote, un pervers, un paranoïaque, un psychopathe doublé d'un dragon mal honnête, un bouffon qui n'a même pas idée des conneries qu'il débite à la seconde, un piètre libraire, qui ne sait pas la différence entre une encyclopédie et un hippogriffe !

Putain, ça fait du bien !

Je respire, je prends mon sac, affiche un immense sourire, et finis par sortir.

21h45

Putain faut que je trouve un autre boulot !

**Dimanche 16 Août**

9h45

"-Hermione ! Réveille toi bon sang !

Meugneu ?

"-Mmmh ?

Qui est l'enfoiré qui me réveille à cette heure, alors que je suis en week-end… et au chômage. Je lève la tête de mon oreiller. Seb. Putain j'suis allé chez lui ? M'en souviens même pas.

Et merde…

"-Seb ? Queskia ?

"-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Il est presque 10h !

Meugneu ?

"-Gnénalors ?

"-Malefoy, réception, éventuelle promotion… ça te rappelle rien ?

Malefoy ? Réception ?

Je me relève de mon lit, les cheveux hirsutes, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

"-On est dimanche ! Il est même pas 10h ! Où est l'erreur ? Ah oui ! Toi !

Faut pas me chercher…

"-Faut-il que je te rappelle que c'est dans à peine huit heures que nous devons être à son manoir ?

"-C'est bien. Réveille-moi dans cinq heures et on en reparle ok ?

Je me pelotonne dans mes couvertures.

Il les prend et me les enlève. Je sens le froid de la pièce, c'est désagréable au possible.

"-Tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise parce que tu as des problèmes hormonaux. Sors de ce lit avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'abandonne ici.

KEWA ? Problèmes hormonaux ? M'abandonner ici ? A l'entendre on dirait que je l'ai supplié de m'emmener là-bas.

"-Seb tu me soules là !

Ce type est vraiment con.

12h02

Il me soule, il me soule, il me soule, il me soule, il me soule, il me soule !

Putain mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ce jour là ?

…

Ah oui ! Il ressemble à Hugh Grant. Il est canon. Mouais… Mais il baise mal, il a des sales goûts, il est con…

Marre mais marre !

"-Ta robe ne convient pas !

"-Et pourquoi ça s'il te plait ?

"-Enfin Hermione! C'est Mr Malefoy quand même! Tu aurais pu débourser un peu plus…

Merlin retenez ma main, sinon il va mourir avant d'avoir pu épater son patron.

"-Sais-tu au moins combien m'a coûté cette robe ?

"-Tu vas pas en plus me faire parler chiffons… Je n'ai pas que cela à faire Hermione !

Mais je vais me le faire ! Je vais lui écraser sa tête contre le mur, laisser couler le peu de cervelle qu'il a et faire entrer des Chimères directement importées pour qu'elles mangent le reste de son corps (canon mais inactif et inapproprié pour faire des cochonneries). Je vais me délecter de lui faire chauffer le bout de ses pieds avec un chalumeau et de les geler à l'aide d'un bassin rempli de glace. Je vais lui mettre la langue au dessus d'un geyser de lave et attendre qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Je vais lui couper les couilles en petites rondelles et les faire frire. Je vais lui arracher les poils de sa à l'épilateur ou à la cire et les lui faire bouffer. Je vais… Je vais…

"-Hermione ? On a pas le temps de rêver ! Il faut respecter le programme…

"-Elle m'a coûté 450 Gallions, tête d'ange ! Je sais pas si tu percutes ?

"-Hermione... Je sais pas si tu sais, mais on va chez l'un des personnages les plus riches des Mondes sorcier et moldu réunis… ça, c'est un bout de tissu…

Calme… Hermione ; s'il te plaît, reste calme. Ce type ne vaux pas la peine que tu ailles à Azkaban pour lui…

"-Eh bien Mr Malefoy devra avoir une roturière à sa table. Et si tu as un problème quelconque avec mon maquillage ou ma coiffure, je t'en prie, garde-le pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu parle chiffons plus longtemps, tu sais si mal t'y prendre.

Et je referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Non mais !

17h30

J'en peux plus. Ce type est invivable. Il n'a pas arrêté de me presser, de critiquer tout et n'importe quoi et bien sûr je fais partie du n'importe quoi…

Et maintenant, on attend. Oui, oui… on attend. Bêtement. Comme des cons. Sur mon canapé.

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser que par bonheur, j'ai réussi à me rendre compte que nous étions bien chez moi, et que je n'avais pas renouvelé l'expérience désastreuse de la nuit du 12 Août…

Il me stresse, mais il me stresse. J'ai essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en mettant un CD, mais il a piqué une crise en disant qu'il détestait.

17h47

"-Bon. On y va.

Putain il m'a fait peur ce con ! Il s'est levé d'un seul coup, alors que ça faisait 17 minutes qu'il ne bougeait plus. J'en suis même venue au point d'hésiter à l'emmener à Ste Mangouste…

"-Euh… Seb ? Excuse ma question, mais on va où ?

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Merlin comme j'aime le faire rager !

"-Mais enfin Hermione, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

"-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan … Moi ?

Il est vraiment, mais vraiment…

"-Manoir des Malefoy. J'espère que tu sais où c'est.

Il disparaît. Sale mioche pourri gâté. J'espère que je te mettrai la honte de ta vie devant ton idole…

17h51

Nous voici donc devant le portail imposant du manoir (tout aussi imposant) de mon ancien rival. Et je dois avouer qu'il est moins glauque que je ne me l'imaginais. Bien sûr, il est sinistre, mais il a une certaine classe. Un long tapis rouge couvrait le sol et semblait monter jusqu'à la majestueuse demeure. Des lampadaires longeaient le chemin. Seb me tendit son bras, que je pris avec un sourire crispé. Autour de moi d'autres couples arrivaient, et prenaient également le chemin. C'était impressionnant à quel point ils avaient l'air… riches.

Lorsque après avoir remonté le tapis rouge (en silence je tiens à le préciser) jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte du Manoir des Malefoy, Seb me chuchote :

"-Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Et moi alors ? Qui c'est qui me souhaite bonne chance ?

Rien que l'entrée montrait le côté important et cérémonieux de la soirée. J'avance doucement, regardant à droite et à gauche, émerveillée je l'avoue par les lustres en cristal, les lourds rideaux en velours rouge…

Et soudain, je le vois. Grand (putain il a grandi ! C'est horrible j'ai l'air d'une naine), beau comme un dieu, imposant (décidément, il n'y a que ce mot qui convient), Drago Malefoy s'approche, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce revisité (son pantalon doit lui faire un cul de rêve…), les cheveux plaqué en arrière, le regard froid et arrogant (ça pour le coup, ça n'a pas changé).

"-Mr Malefoy, Mr Malefoy !

La fouine se retourne vers notre direction, un petit sourire au coin.

"-Sebastian ! Mon cher Sebastian !

Hypocrite.

Il se dirige vers nous. Lève la tête Hermione. On va pas s'écraser devant lui quand même…

"-Alors vous avez pu venir ?

"-Pour rien au monde je n'aurai manqué cela Monsieur !

Sluuuuuurpp ! J'ai jamais vu autant de lèche !

Et soudain, il se retourne vers moi, son sourire s'allongeant. Tiens ! Il se souvient de moi. Etonnant…

Putain Hermione reprends toi ! On dirait une midinette !

"-Hermione Granger. Cela faisait longtemps.

Il s'incline légèrement.

"-Drago Malefoy.

Voilà. Reste sèche.

"-Je suis… charmé de te revoir.

Il se retourne et fais un petit signe de la main en direction d'une salle illuminée et très animée.

"-Laissez moi vous présenter ma femme, Lindsay.

Une femme, grande et mince, aux longs cheveux bruns s'approche. Qu'un seul mot me vient à l'esprit. Magnifique. Et elle a de ces seins ! Putain mais c'est pas possible d'en avoir des aussi beaux ! Ils tiennent comment ? Et sa robe ! Mais combien elle l'a payée ?

Elle s'approche vers nous avec beaucoup de classe, faisant passé la princesse de Galles pour une hippopotame.

"-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je commence à comprendre ce dont voulait parler Gin quand elle disait que je ne serais jamais présentable à ses yeux. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là bordel ?

**Fin du 8ème chapitre.**

Re bonjour. J'espère que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche, parce que le prochain chapitre est terrible (jlai pas encore écrit mais je le sens ! lol)

Nan franchement, Hermione va vraiment se ridiculiser à cette soirée.

Bon tout d'abord **Mathilde**, je suis contente que tu t'amuse en lisant ma fic. Quant à ton espoir, je sais pas si tu as vu quel boulet était Ron, mais franchement, on est plutôt mal barré ! Je sais toujours pas si il aura un 'sursaut' de débrouillardise, mais qui sait ? lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Pit-Chan**, je suis désolé mais comme tu as pu le constater je n'ai pas poster mon chapitre aussi vite… Oui, Ron est con. Mais franchement, tu auras compris (je l'espère) que Seb l'est encore plus. Pour la soirée avec Malefoy, je suis désolé mais il faudra encore patienter. J'espère pouvoir posté avant de partir en vacances. Mais tkt, tu sera pas déçu (gspr). Merci encore d'être toujours là (snif… snif)

Merci **Vinvin**, de me rassurer. En effet, j'ai reçu lors de mes deux derniers postages une review assez stupide, et j'ai cru que j'étais la seule à penser ça. Jsuis contente que tu apprécies le changement.

Merci **Buzame**. Vla la suite. Au fait, il vient d'où ce pseudo ? Jle trouve marrant. Jle demande pas souvent, mais là ça m'intrigue. Donc voila, merci double si réponse il y a.

Encore une adhérente au club anti-Cho ! Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreuses à rejoindre les forces contre la mijaurée Chang. Accueillons aujourd'hui **Frudule** ! clap clap clap clap J'espère que la description de Malefoy (incomplète) t'as plu. Merci pour ton petit mot.

**Jay**, j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire par mêlante… Je sais que j'ai une cervelle de poisson rouge, mais j'aimerai élargir mon vocabulaire et amélioré ma fic (car cela semble un truc pas bon). Merci d'avance.

Merci **Samkitty**, c'est zentil !

Aha ! **Val**, je sens que toi aussi, tu as des problèmes de pouffes ? Rousse même ? Hum… C'est pas cool. Tes compliments m'ont touché et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci toi aussi de me soutenir. Je suis contente que vous lisiez tous les RAR, et qu'en prime vous me souteniez que j'ai raison. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Quant à mon bac… Qui vivra verra !

**Kazy**, ton soutient et ton aide, je les apprécies. Pour info, je me suis inspiré de ta connerie pour le persos de Gin. Jsais pas pk… . Ben écoute sinon, que dire d'autre à part que Ron est un mec ? Rien. Tout est dit.

Merci à **Querran** et **Oz-Whitemage**. Et **Ptite Elfe** a réussi l'exploit d'en écrire le moins pour exprimer et faire ressentir le plus. Belle litote. Merci.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui sont toujours là, sachez que le chapitre suivant va introduir un nouveau personnage important, déjà entrevu à la fin de celui-ci. Il s'agit de la femme de Malefoy, et je vais tenter d'écrire sur cette famille saugrenue, dans une autre fic en préparation. Elle ne sera pas à la porté de tous (rating T ou M).

Enfin, je re-précise que mon blog est disponible, avec pleins de dessins dedans. Donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour…

Merci encore.

Bizouilles


	11. Au bal pas masqué

Que de chance vous avez ! C'est fou, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration sur ce chapitre, c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrit si vite. Et puis faut aussi dire que je l'ai depuis un bout de temps dans ma tête et que Kazy m'a aidé à trouver certaines situations…

Je tiens à dire qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, parce que je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit le style de fille à s'émerveiller si elle allait chez Malefoy. Donc j'ai zappé les descriptions.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 9 : Au bal (pas) masqué…**

**Dimanche 16 Août**

18h03

Je crois que j'aurais cumulé les soirées embarrassantes cet été…

18h05

Je suis dans le grand salon. Il y a beaucoup plus de riches que je ne le croyais ! Je ne comprends pas. Comment tous ces gens arrivent à avoir l'air aussi riches ? Putain mais y'a que moi qui vois qu'ils ont tous l'air pété de tunes !

Je m'avance lentement. Putain putain putain putain putain putain…. Je vais finir par me casser la gueule. Comme je l'imaginais, Seb m'a laissé choir dès l'entrée de la pièce, moi pauvre fille (dans tous les sens du terme) à la merci de toutes ces personnes snobes et sûrement à la botte de Malefoy…

Un serveur (c'est beaucoup dire il a plutôt l'air d'un cadavre… Berk ! C'en est peut être un…) me tend un plateau où il y avait plusieurs verres de champagne. J'en prends un, juste histoire d'être prête à toute éventualité.

18h13

Suis toujours seule. Ma coupe est vide. Fais chier. Saloperie de soirée.

J'aperçois Malefoy qui parle avec des invités. D'ailleurs, il ne se gène pas pour draguer cette femme.

Elle a l'air de quoi de face ?

…

Putain mais c'est quoi ce décolleté ? C'est limite si on voit pas ses tétons… En plus ils tombent ses seins, c'est pour dire si le décolleté est profond.

Par contre Malefoy est… Ah non ! Ne commence pas !

Mais objectivement parlant, il est assez… Putain Hermione ressaisie toi !

… Oh my god il a un de ces culs !

Et merde ! Je l'ai pensé ! Fais chier ! Et voilà ! A peine un verre de champagne et je mets à penser des… insanités à propos de Malefoy. Malefoy, merde !

Tiens ! Seb revient vers moi.

"-Hermione…

Ah ! Il va s'excuser.

"-Ne reste pas seule comme ça. Tu fais tache !

Et il se barre. Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas un "Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie mais tu comprends il faut que je le fasse pour mon boulot…" ? Oh putain bordel de Merlin je vais le tuer !

"-Alors Granger ? Toujours en vie ?

Je me retourne. Malefoy, le seul et unique, l'orgueilleux et dangereux Malefoy se tenait devant moi. Il me regardait de haut, ses yeux bleus, toujours aussi froids pointés sur moi. Il avait gardé la même expression qu'à Poudlard : un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, arrogant, presque sadique (quoique là, je me fais peut être un film…). Je vais pas me laisser abattre. Allez, je lui sors le sourire le plus beau (et le moins niais) que je sache faire, relevant fièrement la tête et les épaules.

"-Toujours, comme tu le vois. En fait, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, nan ?

"-Regarde autour de toi. Je n'ai pas l'air mal en point…

Il ricane. Je le hais…

"-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, vois-tu, c'est que tu sois encore en liberté et en possession de l'ex fortune de ton père.

"-Un Malefoy a toujours su où tirer un maximum de profits.

Je le regarde. Une grimace de dégoût s'installe sur mes lèvres presque malgré moi. Il ri de nouveau. En fait, il pouffe plutôt.

Il se retourne, prend deux coupes sur le plateau d'un elfe qui courrait par là. Il m'en tend une. Putain je savais que c'était le fils du démon mais pas qu'il incarnait aussi la Tentation…

" -Tu n'es plus avec la cuillère rousse ? "

"-La cuillère rousse ? "

Je bois une longue gorgée.

"- Weasley. "

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a d'une cuillère ? "

"- La même chose que toi visiblement Granger : l'absence de cerveau. "

"-T'es nul en comparaisons, Malefoy, laisse-moi te le dire. Mais c'est vrai que papa n'était pas très doué non plus. Il préférait l'art. Les tatouages. "

" -Tu n'es plus avec Weasley, donc ? "

" -Non. J'étais trop bien pour lui

Il éclate de rire. Je finis le verre d'un coup.

"-Alors comme ça tu es avec Sebastian Miller. Intéressant…

"-Je ne comprends pas ton soudain intérêt pour ma vie, Malefoy.

"-Allons, Granger… Cela fais bientôt deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vue – ce qui n'est pas plus mal soit dit en passant. N'est-il pas poli de me renseigner ? Te connaissant, cela te plaira de te vanter de tes nouvelles "expériences"…

Connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard…

"-Oui, je suis avec Sebastian. Un problème ? Jaloux que ton employé ait obtenu ce que tu n'auras jamais ?

"- Granger, tu te fais des visions façon Trelawney… Mais sache que je peux avoir ce que je veux.

"-On y croit.

"-Ma pauvre Granger ! Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Ici, ce qui marche, c'est le pouvoir. Et le pouvoir, on l'acquière par l'argent. Or, tu as devant toi l'un des sorciers les plus riches de ce monde et du tien. Toute chose est accessible pour celui qui a compris le fonctionnement du système. Tout est une question de pouvoir et de prix. Tu n'as qu'à regarder autour de toi. Toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont riches – toi exclue. Et je peux t'assurer que personne n'a les mains propres. Pots de vins, arnaques, paris, vols, meurtres… Mais c'est bien nous qui contrôlons le Monde Magique.

Sale con.

Plus je le regarde, et plus il m'effraie. Merlin, comme il ressemble à son père… C'en ai terrifiant. Le même regard dur, et glacial.

"-J'ai appris que tu travaillais dans une librairie minable au Chemin de Traverse.

C'est décidé, j'assassine Seb dès qu'on rentre à la maison.

"-J'ai démissionné.

Je prends une coupe de champagne et avale la quasi-totalité du contenu.

"-Vraiment, tu es plus minable que je ne l'aurais pensé.

"-Tout le monde n'a pas eu la "chance" de pouvoir balancer son père aux Détraqueurs afin de récupérer toute sa fortune.

"-On m'a également dit que tu étais alcoolique.

Je vois d'ici les gros titre des journaux : _UN HOMMME RETROUVE MORT, ASSASSINE PAR SA PETITE AMIE… Il aurait raconté les moindre détails de la vie intime de celle-ci à son patron, le célèbre Drago Malefoy, ce qui l'aurait rendu folle._

"-Je n'ai jamais été alcoolique. Il faudra changer d'informateurs…

Il absorbe un peu de champagne.

"-Où sont tes gorilles ?

"-Qui ?

"-Crabbe et Goyle ?

"-Goyle est à Azkaban pour vols de baguette et Crabbe pour une raison tout aussi peu drôle.

"-J'espère qu'ils ne te manquent pas trop… Au pire, tu sais où les retrouver. Et comment.

"-Je n'ai pas besoin de personnes inutiles à mon service.

J'aperçois Seb qui accourt dans notre direction.

"-Tsss… Quand on parle d'inutile…

"-Quoi ? Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

"-Je n'apprécies pas grand monde, Granger. Et non, je ne l'aime pas. C'est un lécheur de bottes.

"-Je croyais que tu aimais qu'on te lèche les bottes…

"-Oui, mais ce type ne me fait pas de la lèche, il me harcèle. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que je vais le virer…

"-Pour quel motif je te pris ?

"-Il sort avec toi… C'est un grand crime déjà… Et puis parce que son service n'est pas rentable. Cela te pose un problème.

"-Nan, jvais le larguer, alors de tout façon…

Il sourit, visiblement amusé.

Complètement euphorique (c'est vrai qu'il fait presque peur), Seb arrive.

"-Hermione, chérie… Où étais-tu ? Tu as encore voulu me laisser seul avoue ?

Ce type est vraiment à vomir.

"-Et oui ! C'est tout moi.

Il se retourne vers Malefoy et prend l'air surpris.

"-Merlin ! Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Faux jeton au possible.

"-Sebatian. On parlait justement de vous.

"-Ah oui ? En bien j'espère ?

Mon pauvre…

"-Alors, comment se passe la soirée ?

Malefoy aussi est très fort comme hypocrite. Je sais pas qui gagnerait si il y avait un prix.

"-Bien. Très bien même ! Vous savez que vos petites fêtes sont toujours réussies voyons…

"-Il suffit d'y mettre le prix.

Il me lance un regard.

Affligeant.

"-Tu es si riche que ça, Malefoy? J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu vendais la collection d'art de ton père? Les affaires vont mal ?

" -Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne vends que les babioles. "

" -Pourtant, j'ai pu l'admirer l'autre fois, elle était tout bonnement magnifique. "

Décidément, mon petit ami ne comprend pas les sarcasmes.

" -Ah, mais tu n'as pas vu la jolie collection de tatouages qu'avait son père, c'est pour ça. Quand on lui a enlevé, ça a du lui faire pas mal de cicatrices, nan ?"

Drago me foudroya du regard. Je lui fis un joli sourire.

" –Des tatouages ? Des cicatrices ? "

Seb, putain essaye de suivre… Quel boulet ce mec.

"- Tu confonds avec le Balafré, Granger. "

" -Mais non. Tu sais ? Ceux qu'il se faisait pour son patron ? Il y a aussi de nombreuses têtes empaillées. "

" -Des elfes ? " demanda Sebastian.

" -Non non, des Moldus. "

Il me regarda pendant une seconde avec un air choqué. Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire. Malefoy, lui, ne respirait plus. Puis, soudainement, Sebastian éclata de rire.

" -Tu es vraiment cynique, Hermione ! "

Et toi t'es vraiment con.

" -Je sais. "

19h40 

C'est joli chez Malefoy ! BEUUUUHHHHH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PENSER ?

19h45

J'en ai marre de cette soirée putain ! Je me sens affreusement seule. Seb m'a de nouveau lâchement abandonnée, pour lécher les bottes d'autres invités.

J'ai même pas faim.

Le champagne ça calle. En plus j'ai l'impression de ne pas marcher droit. Et je dis plein de conneries…

« C'est dingue comme tout le monde croit que l'argent fait tout. Qu'on peut tout s'acheter. C'est ça qui rend si coincé ? »

« Vous êtes un des premiers fournisseurs de balais au monde ? Waaaaou ! Jsuis impressionnée… Dites, il a coûté cher celui que vous avez dans le cul ? Juste histoire que je le conseille à certains… »

J'aurais dû écouter Gin et laisser tomber cette histoire de soirée à la Malefoy.

19h50 

Bon. Les elfes de maison sont sympas, la déco est très jolie (j'adore les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées sur le mur avec le sang qui coule sans cesse, très classe, très cozy.

19h51 

Je sors sur la terrasse. Le vent est calme et doux. C'est finalement très agréable.

Mrs Malefoy me salue. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. Ma parole cette femme est trop belle, ça m'énerve profondément ! J'suis sûre qu'elle s'est fait refaire les seins par chirurgie magique !

" - Vous êtes Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

Non, je suis Dumbledore et j'attends mon phénix ! Evidemment pétasse !

"- Et vous êtes Mrs Malefoy. Enchantée !

"- Oh appelez-moi Lindsay, s'il vous plaît.

C'est moi ou Malefoy baise une bourge complètement cinglée au nom à coucher dehors ?

"- D'accord euh... Lindsay.

"- LiNDsay. LiNDsay.

"- Ok. LiNDsay.

Elle va pas me donner un cours de prononciation la brunette quand même ? C'est pas moi qui ait le QI d'une huître bordel !

"-Vous avez donc connu mon mari au collège ?

"-Effectivement. Mais je ne dirai pas que nos "relations" étaient de tous repos…

"-J'imagine. Un homme tel que lui ne peut avoir eu une petite scolarité normale…

Un homme tel que lui ? Oula ça sent pas bon.

"-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"-Je suis allé à Drumstang voyez-vous. Il m'est donc difficile d'imaginer Poudlard, quoique les photos que nous avions à la bibliothèque m'aient donné un petit aspect du lieu.

"-Ah ! Et donc… ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ? Sans indiscrétion ?

"-A peine un an.

"-Un an ?

"-Oui. Vous avez l'air surprise.

"-C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que Mal… Drago se marierait un jour. Ou du moins si vite. Enfin, il a toujours été… Enfin vous voyez euh… A Poudlard et tout…

"-Coureur de jupon ? C'est bien cela ?

"-Et bien euh… oui.

Elle éclata de rire. Même quand elle avait la bouche grande ouverte expulsant un bruit pas forcément sexy, elle était belle. C'est dégueu ! LIFE IS UNFAIR !

"-Ah oui ! Cela je le sais. Et puis ce n'est pas son alliance qui l'empêche de déroger à ses habitudes.

"-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il… ?

"-Allons… Miss Granger, je suis sûre que vous connaissez mon mari mieux que moi…

"-Mais enfin vous êtes mariés !

Son sourire s'allonge. Mais cette femme n'a donc pas conscience qu'elle se fait sûrement tromper tous les soirs par son propre mari ?

"-Vous n'avez donc pas conscience que votre mari vous trompe sûrement tous les soirs ?

Merde, j'l'ai dis à haute voix ! Pourquoi continue-t-elle de sourire ?

"-Oui j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je l'ai épousé en le sachant. Cela faisait parti de notre arrangement…

"-Votre arrangement ? Excusez mon impolitesse mais le mariage n'est pas un arrangement !

"-Comprenez moi, miss. Drago est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

Encore un adepte de la secte Malefoyenne ? Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fait pour tous les hypnotiser comme ça ?

"-…et il me serait difficile de lui imposer la fidélité. En outre, mon mari ne délaisse pas ma couche comme vous semblez le penser…

Raconte moi ses prouesses aussi tant qu'on y est !

"-Et puis…

Elle s'approche doucement de moi. J'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont elle me regarde. Un regard digne, mais un peu trop…

"-… Je m'accommode très bien de son petit commerce sentimental…

…chaud !

"-Drago est un homme très généreux, qui partage tout. Et mêmes ses maîtresses…

Euh… Elle veut dire quoi par là ?

"-Mais j'avoue que vous m'intriguez beaucoup, miss…

Elle me frôle le bras. Oh putain ! Elle me drague là ? Nan ? J'suis pas bourrée pourtant ! On peut pas halluciner à ce point en étant que pompette !

"-Ecoutez, Mrs… Lindsay. Je suis flattée que vous me portiez cet intérêt, mais…

"-Pardon ?

"-Oui, euh… Enfin… Je ne suis pas…

"-Ne vous en faites pas…

Elle me met sa main sur mon épaule.

"-Je comprends qu'il vous est difficile de vous l'avouer pour l'instant, mais un jour, quand vous serez prête…

Elle frôle de nouveau mon bras, puis part. Elle continue ainsi, se dirigeant vers la salle de la soirée. Elle se retourne, me lance un sourire charmant, et disparaît dans la salle.

Euh…. J'ai un doute là ? Elle m'a bien dit que je m'assumais pas ? Putain mais si je m'assume ! J'suis hétéro ma p'tite ! Et c'est pas parce que tu m'as touchée que je rougis ! C'est à cause de l'alcool !

Merlin faites que ce ne soit qu'une grande hallucination dûe à la boisson…

**Lundi 17 Août**

11h20

"-HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

Ginny est d'une discrétion c'est dingue. On est dans un café merde !

"-Attends… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Malefoy est marié, et plus avec une…

"-… Une bi, oui !

Je tourne la page de la Gazette et je tombe sur les petits boulots. Ils osent demander un toiletteur de Dragons à crêtes brunes. Et dire que la brigade anti-créatures dangereuses a toujours un train de retard pour découvrir les réseaux de trafiquants… Ils feraient mieux de lire les petites annonces.

"-Et comment ça s'est fini ?

"-J'sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai dû dire plus de bêtises que je ne le croyais parce que Seb m'a attirée dehors pour me demander de rentrer chez moi. Autant éviter qu'il me ramène, il aurait pu vouloir monter…

"-Je le savais que tu allais faire des conneries…

"-Ouais, ben faut que j'ailles voir Seb pour rompre. Il me saoule grave et j'ai vraiment failli le tuer.

11h24

Suis arrivée chez mon futur ex copain. Je l'entends hurler dans la cuisine. Il a dû comprendre que son travail n'était pas le métier le plus sexy du monde, et effondré, il a dû se réfugier dans sa soupe verdâtre.

J'entre dans la cuisine. Il me voit. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi furieux. Quoique cela fait peu de temps que je sors avec lui…

"-J'AI PERDU MON TRAVAIL À CAUSE DE TOI ! "

"-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? "

"-MONSIEUR MALEFOY ME L'A DIT LUI-MÊME ! "

"-Ah, donc tu le sais de source sûre. "

"-TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS. "

"-D'accord. Bye. "

"-Hein ? Non mais... Euh... C'est vraiment fini, quoi. "

"-Je ne suis pas sourde, Sebastian. "

"-Et... Ca ne te fait rien ? "

"-Bah... Non. En fait, c'est pour toi que ça m'ennuie. Parce que t'as plus de travail, t'as plus de copine, bientôt t'auras plus d'appart. Mais d'un côté tu me soulages, je me voyais mal te jeter quand tu aurais commencé à me taper sur les nerfs à force de gueuler devant un match de Quidditch qui passe à la Boule de Cristal.

Il me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ce type n'a donc aucune fierté ? Décidément il est pitoyable…

12h01

Note pour plus tard : ne plus flasher pour quelqu'un de mignon qui achète ses bouquins dans un librairie louche. Ça apporte beaucoup trop d'ennuis.

**Fin du 9ème chapitre**

Aha ! Enfin je me suis débarrassée de ce boulet ! Putain j'me fais plaisir là. J'avoue qu'au début, Seb n'était pas sensé devenir un enfoiré affectif. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle s'en débarrasse nan ?

J'avoue que cette semaine encore j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews () et j'ai décidé que, EXCEPTIONNELLEMNT, ce serait un de mes personnages qui répondrait. Etant donné que c'est un chapitre avec guest star, autant le prolonger nan ? Donc voici pour les RAR, Mr Drago Malefoy !

Drago Malefoy : Merci… Je vais essayer de faire bref, parce que vous comprenez que je ne peux voler la vedette aux véritables vedettes de cette fic, quoique mon apparition l'a nettement amélioré, tant le premier rôle, tenu par Granger, est…

Moi : Hum hum…

DM : Mouais… donc je commence par **Frudule. **Je comprends ton amusement. C'est vrai que voir Granger se dandiner dans ma salle de bal, dans une robe bon marché, est risible. Ah… je sens que je vais en rire longtemps… Et puis, ces RAR te permettent te m'avoir plus longtemps. Mais pourquoi tu voulais que je me marie avec Pansy ?

Moi : Parce qu'elle te tournait autour pendant tout le collège…

DM : Mouais… Et bien nan ! Pansy s'est casé avec un homme hypra riche, petit et bedonnant. Mais vieux ! D'ailleurs elle n'était pas à ma soirée. Son mari a dû tomber malade et elle a dû se précipiter à Ste Mangouste pour récupérer un quelconque héritage…

Moi : Sympas les ragots…

DM : Je le savais que Granger fantasmait sur moi…

Moi : C'est pas sur toi qu'elle fantasme.

DM : Elle a dit que j'avais un beau cul. Mais ça je le savais. Donc si tu veux me voir un peu plus, **Frudule**, voici mes coordonnées : C'est Manior Malefoy, 1 horrer street, près de Londres, tu peux pas te tromper. Quant à ma chambre…

Moi : Putain Malefoy !

DM : Mmmf… Sale moldue jalouse. Ensuite on passe à **Arthur-1**. Il te félicite et te complimente, machine.

Moi : Hey !

DM : Désolé mais ton pseudo est nul. Manque de classe. Il/elle rajoute que il a bien aimé la scène de l'ascenseur… Pervers. On voit tout suite les gens et leurs fantasmes… D'ailleurs en parlant de fantasmes…

Moi : Putain Drago tu pense donc qu'au cul ?

DM : Pas toi peut être ? ensuite nous passons à **Vinvin**, qui semble avoir des troubles de la mémoire. Donc je te confirme, tu lui a déjà dit ! C'est qui cette Bridget Jones d'ailleurs ?

Moi : T'occupe ! Remercie le lecteur, bordel !

DM : Ok… Donc on remercie le lecteur. **Sweety-Witches** pense que Hermione est plus sauvage comme ça. Mouais. Jsais pas si tu sais, mais Granger était déjà une sauvage. A) parce que c'est une fille…

Moi : Malefoy…

DM : Et b) Parce qu'elle a été élevé dans une famille sans classe… Une fille bien élevé ne frappe pas un garçon, par ailleurs innocent.

Moi : Tu l'avais mérité cette baffe.

DM : Meugneuh… Bref, si tu l'aime comme ça, c'est bien… Chacun ses goûts hein ? On te remercie. Après ya **Maxie** qui dit qu'elle adore blablabla…

Moi : Merci snif snif

DM : et elle parle encore de ce journal ! Putain mais c'est qui Bridget machin ?

Moi : L'exemple même de la femme conn et pas doué. On s'identifie très facilement à elle…

DM : Ah je comprends… C'est Granger quoi ? Et elle regrette que je sois marié… Je sais… je sais… j'ai fais pleurer beaucoup de jeunes filles ce jour là…Mais que voulez vous… Il faut bien se caser un jour n'est-ce pas ? Et puis merde, tu voulais me donner à Granger ? Berk !

Moi : Jte rappelle que tu trompe ta femme !

DM : Ah oui tiens… Et puis merde, tu voulais me donner à Granger ? Berk ! Bon en tout cas, tu as mon adresse au dessu donc si tu as une envie quelconque… Bref. **Ptite Elfe** Aussi semble décomposé à l'idée de mon mariage… Que de succès… Et si tu trouve que Granger est une fille comme les autres, c'est que tu te sens concerné par tant de boulitude. Je doute que toutes les femmes sont comme ça.

Moi : Si.

DM : Pauvre de nous alors, nous autres hommes, créatures si parfaites…

Moi : Hem…

DM : Et enfin, **Pit-Chan**, ton souhait est exaucé, Miller est viré ET célibataire.

Moi : Bon t'as pas d'autre chat à fouetter ?

DM : Avoue que jte vole la vedette…

BAAAAAM (coup de poing dans la gueule)

Moi : Voilà pourquoi je n'inviterais plus personne aux RAR… Trop de boulot. C'est crevant. Les persos sont trop… imprévisibles !

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Prochain chapitre, Ginny Vs Cho ! Ca va faire mal ! Par contre je sais pas si il sera posté avant les vacances… Comme je suis en pleine révision (mouai mouai…) je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de l'envoyer avant de partir… dsl

Bizouilles !


	12. Fuck it

Aha ! Ça y est ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre. Bon je sais c'était long, mais il faut comprendre, Gin est un personnage plus complexe à mon goût. Donc voilà, pour les personnes qui savent de qui je parle, je me suis inspiré du comportement naturel de Kazy, une amie trèèèèèèèès fainéante qui lui ressemble beaucoup ! Lol. Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je me suis bien amusé quand même.

Je tenais à dire que aussi que, ayant lu le 6ème tome de Harry Potter, je ne changerais pas toute mon histoire. Je ne prendrais en compte donc que quelques détails mineurs (peut être).

Vala !

**Chapitre10 : Fuck it**

**Lundi 17 Août**

13h35

_-_ Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! C'est important bordel !

Pourquoi, mais Merlin pourquoi est ce que je l'envoie pas balader ?

_-_ Je dors.

_-_ Mais quelle égoïste ! Je viens de traverser une crise…

_-_ Une ? Tu t'en tapes une tous les jours, Hermione…

Je m'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller. Mmmh… A quoi je rêvais déjà, avant que _Mademoiselle _Hermione me réveille à coup de coussins ? Ah oui ! Je rêvais d'un mariage avec un mec hyper riche, et je glandais rien de mes journées…

_-_ Gin ! Tu te permets de te rendormir en plus ?

…J'avais des dizaines de serviteurs à mes pieds, qui me berçaient pour que je puisse dormir…

_-_ C'est pas vrai… Et dire que tu te prétends mon amie !

…Je me prélassais dans une piscine enchantée, qui donnait l'impression d'être à Malte ou en Martinique…

_-_ Je suis quand même, je sais pas moi, ta seule amie, et toi tu ronfles !

…Et je tuais cruellement Hermione, après lui avoir coupé la langue, broyé le cerveau et écartelé ses membres !

Je me relève brusquement de mes couvertures.

_-_ Oh ça suffit Hermione ! C'est pas comme si tu l'aimais, ce gars !

_-_ Non… Je veux dire… Change pas de sujet !

_-_ On est en plein dedans il me semble ! Tu t'amènes chez moi, complètement excitée, me criant que t'as plaqué cette loque humaine qui mérite même pas que je le nomme, pour en suite me faire un discours sur l'amitié ! Tu sais au moins l'heure qu'il est ?

Elle me regarde, ironique.

_-_ Bientôt 13h40.

_-_ Raaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est trop tôt !

Je m'enfonce de nouveau dans mon lit.

_-_ Comment ça, trop tôt ?

Lââââââââche_-_moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_-_ T'es vraiment qu'une fainéante ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ? Et ton boulot ?

_-_ Mon boulot ? Depuis quand j'ai un boulot ?

_-_ Quoi ? Parce que tu n'as même pas de boulot ?

_-_ T'es gonflée de me dire ça ! C'est pas toi qui a démissionné récemment ?

Elle rougit. GNAHAHAHAH ! Ca lui apprendra ! On réveille pas Ginny Weasley à des heures imbues impunément ! Gna !

_-_ C'est pas pareil… Tu dévies encore la conversation !

_-_ On peut vraiment rien te cacher, dis_-_moi ?

Je me lève de mon lit. Je lui jette un regard noir avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, où traîne une flopée de produits de beauté, des paquets de chips à moitié mangés, et plusieurs bougies. Il serait peut être temps que je range un peu… Papa et maman seraient pas très contents si ils voyaient l'état de leur maison. J'enfile un pantalon et un tee_-_shirt à la va_-_vite et ressors, toujours pas fraîche, et pas dispo.

Dans ma chambre, il n'y a plus personne. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et j'aperçois à l'étage du dessus que la porte d'une chambre est ouverte. Je monte les marches jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de mon frère. Arrivée en haut, j'ouvre la porte doucement et je m'arrête à la moitié quand j'entrevois Hermione, au milieu de la pièce, droite comme un i.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux soir, il y a deux ans quand on était encore à Poudlard. Elle est arrivée en pleurs, dans mon dortoir. Elle a insonorisé le lit à baldaquin, et s'est écroulée sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pu distinguer que trois mots, saccadés entre des sanglots bruyants : Ron, Lavande, traîtres. Moi j'aurais dit « connards ». Mais Hermione ne parle pas comme tous les gens normaux.

Et après plus rien. Du mois de Mars jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, elle n'a plus jamais pleuré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu, même si je l'imagine bien. Personne à Poudlard n'a compris. Tout à coup, Hermione fuyait Ron, fuyait Harry, tandis que Ron se pavanait avec Lavande aux bras, la pulpeuse Lavande Brown, celle que tous les mecs auraient aimé mettre dans leurs lits. Tout à coup, Hermione s'est isolée, laissant Harry désemparé. J'étais la première heureuse quand Ron s'était (enfin) déclaré à Hermione. J'avais été la première heureuse quand ils se promenaient main dans la main dans toute l'école, quand ils s'embrassaient dans des endroits (qu'ils pensaient être) discrets, quand Hermione m'avait fait comprendre qu'ils l'avaient faits, qu'ils s'étaient passé à l'acte (scène mémorable, digne des meilleurs parties de tabou, ce jeu Moldu où on n'a pas le droit de dire certains mots d'une liste qui se rapportent à un autre mot particulier). Alors même sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, j'en ai voulu à Ron. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être avec elle, l'a lâchement laissée pour une pouffiasse blonde glousseuse. Je ne dis pas que je ne lui parle plus. Non. Mais quoique dise Hermione, comme quoi ça s'est arrangé, je lui en veux. Parce que le couple que je considérais comme mon modèle s'est brisé ; mes idées préconçues sur le Grand Amour avec, d'ailleurs.

Hermione soupire. La porte grince doucement.

_-_ Tu peux entrer tu sais ? C'est pas un sanctuaire.

_-_ Je sais bien. Avec toutes les conneries qu'il a faites ici…

Elle sourit. Un sourire triste. Elle se retourne brusquement.

_-_ Et si on allait voir Harry ?

Elle me demande ça à moi ? Moi c'est quand tu veux, où tu veux ! Mais je l'aime plus, hein ! Pour moi c'est fini ces rêveries de midinette ! Je hausse les épaules.

_-_ Ouais. Pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi pas ? Merlin mais je devrais être enthousiaste à mort ! Même si je l'aime plus, parce que c'est fini ces rêveries de midinette.

Elle me regarde bizarrement, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Pfff ! Genre elle sait à quoi je pense.

GRRrrrOOOOoaaaah !

Je plaque mes mains sur mon ventre.

_-_ Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ?

Euh… Franchement je sais pas. Parce que si on commence à manger, on va partir dans des conversations hyper grave, supra importante pour elle, et blablabla… Donc, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'elle aille en parler à Harry. Après tout, il doit être levé à cette heure, nan ?

_-_ Nan, t'inquiète, c'est… hormonal !

Elle hoche la tête, satisfaite de ma réponse. Merci les bouquins moldus débiles sur la sexualité ! Papa a quand même des lectures bizarres. Mais bon. Hermione à l'air d'y croire donc c'est ce qui compte. Et puis, elle semble avoir vraiment envie de le voir.

_-_ Alors allons_-_y !

Quelque chose comme 14h, 14h15 :

Hermione gare sa voiture au coin de la rue. Cet immeuble me rappelle cette fameuse soirée où elle et moi étions complètement torchées. Bah ! De toute façon, ils étaient bien trop occupés à baver sur Harry. Je me demande si je l'ai pas fait par inadvertance d'ailleurs… Non ! Non ! Berk ! Quand même ; j'étais bourrée, mais peut être pas à ce point ! Si ?

_-_ Gin ! Dépêche, je ne me souviens plus de l'étage.

Quel boulet…

On monte les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage. Puis, après avoir répété le petit rituel de Flitwick, j'ai sonné, le cœur battant. Au bout de trente secondes, Harry, les joues plutôt rouges, nous ouvre. D'abord surpris, il nous accueille ensuite avec un grand sourire. Il embrasse Hermione.

_-_ Hermione ! Merlin je ne t'avais pas vue depuis… Enfin depuis… mon anniversaire !

_-_ J'avais tellement envie de te voir. Et puis, on s'est un peu montrées impolies la dernière fois.

_-_ « On » ?

Il se retourne. Ah ! Sympa. Il m'avait pas vue. C'est super ! Merci Harry.

_-_ Ginny !

Ah oui tiens ! Ginny ! T'es là ? Ben écoute ouais…

_-_ On dit qu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul…

Je le frappe. Il rit. Merlin comme il est beau…Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

Hem. Nan. Je veux dire, j'aime son rire. On avait bien compris, hein ?

…

_-_ Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Il nous fait signe d'entrer. Son salon est beaucoup mieux sans tout le peuple. De toute façon, il est mieux sans l'autre dinde…

_-_ Qui c'eeeeeeeeeeeeest ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH !

Cho ! Cho Chang, ici ? Ginny pas contente !

_-_ C'est Hermione et Ginny.

Comme j'aime la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom… Nan ! Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, nan et nan ! Pense à la maturité !

_-_ Oh.

Quoi « oh » ? Pas contente connasse ? BAH BARRE TOI CA NOUS FERA DES VACANCES ! Mouahahahahh ! Pis je consolerai Harry. Et ce sera reparti comme en quarante. Non non non non nonononononon. Non. Nan. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Nan.

Elle pince les lèvres, mais reprend son sourire de faux_-_cul à la vitesse de la lumière.

_-_ Ca alors ! Je ne m'imaginais pas vous revoir avant… longtemps.

Elle colle une bise sèche à Hermione, et ne prends même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi. Je vais la tuer…

_-_ Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_-_ J'avais envie de… parler. De te parler en fait. Mais je dérange j'ai l'impression.

_-_ En fait…

Cho s'était avancée d'un pas chaloupé près de Harry. Celui_-_ci la repoussa doucement.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne nous déranges pas.

Hermione l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Mouais. Sympa la copine. Elle me laisse avec la harpie.

Cho se mit à arranger les coussins sur le canapé, faignant de ne pas me voir. Je soupire bruyamment. Merlin comme j'aime être une garce ! WHAAHAHAHA ! Finalement, elle lève les yeux vers moi, et me toise.

_-_ Alors… Ginny c'est ça ?

Grognasse !

_-_ Que comptez vous faire comme scandale aujourd'hui ?

Un meurtre si tu continues !

_-_ Aucun.

Elle renifle de mépris. Elle s'était toujours méfiée de Hermione. Comme si Hermione avait un jour été intéressée par Harry ! Mais grognasse, t'as pas pigé qu'elle est complètement mordue de mon frère ? Bon d'accord c'est pas une lumière. Mais quand même quoi ! Mais depuis notre petite relation, Cho est devenue beaucoup froide à mon égard (Merlin sait à quel point ce fût dur, étant donné qu'elle ne me voyait pas…) Elle en a pris un coup cette sale pouffe ! Donc, depuis la sixième année, elle m'a mis dans le même sac qu'Hermione, à savoir les Potentielles Voleuses de Harrynounet…

Elle soupire, et fait balancer ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle utilise un sort pour qu'ils soient toujours aussi lisses et disciplinés… Remarque j'men tape !

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'ils sont long… Hermione ne sait donc pas ce qu'est la politesse ?

La politesse c'est de dire bonjour à tout le monde, pétasse. Donc tu peux parler…

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione et Harry ne sont pas vu depuis longtemps…

_-_ Pas assez apparemment.

Je la toise à mon tour.

_-_ Tu peux re_-_dire ça ?

_-_Je disais, puisque la subtilité n'est pas ton point fort, que si elle avait décidé de couper les ponts, ça n'aurait été que meilleur.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_Exactement. Pendant que Mademoiselle voulait faire sa place dans le monde, c'est sur moi que Harry pouvait compter. Sur moi, et sur moi seule. Pendant que toi et ta copine alcolo vous vous amusiez, j'étais aux côtés de Harry, pour le soutenir ! J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais de plus cher ! Et maintenant que mes efforts, soit dit en passant, surhumains allaient être récompensés, vous vous permettez de revenir avec vos petits sourires d'arrivistes, et perturber Harry. Mon Harry !

_-_ Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?

Elle me pousse violemment. Elle me regarde, haineuse.

_-_T'es donc si gourde que t'es même pas capable d'utiliser ta baguette pour te battre contre moi ?

_-_ J'utilise pas ma magie cotre toi. T'en vaux pas la peine.

_-_ Dis plutôt qu'avec tes ongles, t'as plus de chances qu'avec tes sorts…

_-_ Essaye juste pour voir…

Elle me saute dessus (littéralement), et j'esquive de justesse une baffe monumentale. Mais cette crétine a l'air d'avoir l'habitude (je savais pas que Harry avait des fans aussi actives pour qu'elle ait autant d'entraînement) mais (merci à mes trois années de Quidditch) j'arrive à les éviter. Pour me venger, je lui colle un bon coup de tête (merci à Bill qui m'avait dit que ça pouvait toujours me servir) et lorsqu'elle me lâche en gémissant (pauv' fille, va ! Et ça se prétend joueuse de Quidditch ! Elle n'a jamais reçu de Cognard de sa vie quand elle jouait avec Fred et George?). de rage, elle sort sa baguette et me lance un sort de pustules que j'évite _in extremis_ . Tricheuse ! On a dit sans Magie ! Je dégaine ma baguette, et vlan ! Un sort de chauve_-_souris. Sauf qu'elle se laisse pas faire, elle me marche sur le pied (Aïeuuuuh) et me lance un sort de stupéfixion que j'arrive à éviter (merci Charlie qui n'osait lancer que ça quand on était gamin de peur que maman ne le dispute trop fort).

M'en fous, je lui envoie un sort de nudité ! MWAHAHAH ! Tu voulais que Harry te voie ? Bah c'est chose faite, il peut pas te louper ! Hééééééé copiteuse, va ! Merde merde merde, j'ai oublié de m'épiler ! Ouf, béni sois celui qui a inventé le sort finite incantatem. Bon, marre de la façon sorcière ! Rien de mieux que le bon vieux coup de poing dans la face de rat des crétines ! GNAHAHAHAH ! Chuis démoniaque ! En plus ça la surprend ! J'ai pas d'ongle, mais j'ai de la force (merci Fred et Georges !) ! Elle aussi a lâché sa baguette et m'arrache les cheveux ! HEEEEE ! Déjà que j'en ai plus beaucoup depuis que je les ai coupés ! Espèce de sale rate, va ! Hop ! Je rattrape ma baguette, et lui colle une baffe magique MWAHAHAH ! Mais bon sang mais elle sait faire que copier ou quoi cette grosse gourdasse ? Elle peut même pas inventer ses sorts ? ET APRES TU DIS QUE TU ES UTILE A HARRY ! Quand vous couchez ensemble, tu répètes ce qu'il fait ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a pas encore compris qu'ils sont pas conçus pareil ! Elle fait honte aux brunes ! ESPECE DE BLONDE RATEE VA ! Tiens, prends_-_toi un meuble dans la gueule, peut_-_être que tu ressembleras enfin à quelque chose !

AAAAAAAAah ! Elle me fait voler ! Meuh, meuh, meuh ! rah putain c'est super chiant, c'est pas comme quand t'es sur un balai ! Comment il fait superman ? Oh, j'aime bien Superman, je le trouve classe… Même si les collants ça fait pas très sex…

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Bonne question. Je flotte dans les airs, les joues ensanglantées, tandis que Cho, l'œil boursouflé et du sang aux coins des lèvres, tient fermement sa baguette dans les mains, me maintenant à trois mètres du sol. Hermione pousse un cri.

_-_ Cho, lâche Ginny !

Harry mon sauveur !

_-_ Pas question ! Elle mérite une correction !

_-_ Cho !

Elle le regarde, le supplie du regard, mais il ne bronche pas. Finalement, elle stoppe l'incantation, me laissant tombé sur la moquette du salon.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?

J'ai cru qu'il s'adressait à moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, quand j'entendis Cho :

_-_ J'en avais marre tu comprends ? Elles sont odieuses, vulgaires, et toi tu continues à les accueillir avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi elles ? Tu n'as pas eu une nouvelle d'_elle _(elle désigna Hermione du doigt) en deux ans !

Elle est aux bords des larmes. Harry la regarde impassible. Hermione quant à elle, se mord la lèvre. Cho a touché juste. C'est vrai que Hermione a ignoré Harry pendant deux années.

_-_ Je les accueille avec le sourire comme tu dis, parce qu'elles, elles ont toujours été là pour moi. Elles sont mes amies, tu comprends ça ?

_-_ Et moi alors ?

Il soupire. Bordel, j'ai de la pitié pour Cho, là ! Ça va pas !

_-_ On en a déjà parlé. Maintenant, il serait mieux que tu partes.

Elle le regarda avec un regard plein de larmes, mais finalement s'éclipsa en un « crac » sonore.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

_-_Tu as… un truc contre les griffures ?

Bon c'est vrai que c'est nul pour reprendre la conversation mais bon ! J'allais quand même pas lui dire « bien joué Harry ! Elle l'a mérité, cette connasse ! »… En plus ça me fait vraiment mal. Mais euuuuuuuuh !

_-_ Je vais chercher du désinfectant. Hermione, tu peux aller acheter une pommade sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou dans une pharmacie, s'il te plaît ? Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça comme blessures…

Hermione hocha la tête et transplana à son tour. Et merde ! J'aurais préféré l'inverse. Il revint avec une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains et du coton. Il s'approcha sans un mot et commença à en appliquer sur ma joue. ÇA FAIT MAL !

_-_ Aïe !

_-_ Bouge pas.

Mmmmh… Mon petit infirmier… AÏEEEEEEEUUUUH !

_-_ Harry, je…

_-_ Parle pas, j'y arrive pas sinon.

_-_ J'm'en fous de ça ! Je voulais que tu saches que … je suis désolée. Je voulais pas, je t'assure.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il agite sa main, et les meubles se reforment alors tous seuls.

_-_ Elle t'a salement amochée.

_-_ On dirait pas comme ça, mais ses ongles sont hyper dangereux…

Il sourit. Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Pourquoi il sourit ? C'est méchant.

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione, elle voulait venir te voir… Ses études sont hyper prenantes et…

Il hoche la tête.

_-_ Hermione avait des choses à régler et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne… de beaucoup de choses.

_-_ C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

_-_ Avant que vous ne détruisiez mon salon, oui.

Il me sourit.

« crac »

_-_ Bon, j'ai fais du plus vite que j'ai pu, mais cet apothicaire de merde voulait me vendre une pommade de Jouvence, et comme j'ai refusé, il a voulu me faire payer plus cher !

_-_Merci d'avoir risqué ton porte_-_monnaie pour moi…

Elle me dévisage et me balance le pot à la tête.

_-_ J'ai risqué bien plus figure toi !

_-_ Oui ben je rigole pas, je…

_-_ Je dois y aller. Moi j'ai un travail à trouver !

Elle sort, claquant violement la porte.

_-_ Sale peste !

Il m'applique de la pommade sur la joue. Ça brûle cette merde ! AÏEUUUUUHH !

_-_ Je suis encore désolée.

_-_ J'ai oublié le son du silence mais c'est pas grave.

Doucement, il me met un pansement sur ma plaie (oui oui c'est une plaie, comme celle qui me la faite d'ailleurs !).

_-_ Tu t'es coupé les cheveux nan ?

Je rougis. Il a remarqué ! IL A REMARQUE ! Merci Merlin ! (Enfin, vu la quantité de cheveux que je me suis retirée (par ahem mégarde), il aurait fallu qu'il se fasse carrément greffer des hublots s'il n'avait pas remarqué !)

_-_ Euh ... Oui… Oui je me suis coupé les cheveux.

_-_ Ca te va bien.

_-_ C'est vrai ? Je voulais changer de tête et le coiffeur et tout… voilà …

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh comme je mens ! Disons que c'est vrai je voulais changer de tête… Mais j'me suis dis que je pouvais parfaitement le faire moi_-_même (après tout c'est juste me couper les tifs ; ça coûte tellement cher le coiffeur !) ; alors j'ai fais avec les moyens du bord, à savoir un sort _coupe-coupe_. Le résultat était tellement catastrophique que j'ai appelé à l'aide. Et la seule personne à laquelle j'ai pensé (Hermione étant en voyage à ce moment là) se trouvait être la plus conne du monde : Lavande. Bordel mais elle sort avec mon frère, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et donc, en bonne cruche et naïve que j'étais, j'ai suivie son conseil, à savoir utilisé un _reparo_. Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès mauvaise idée ! ça a rendu mes cheveux violets, et ma coupe de cheveux était hyper fixée, rendant ma coupe impossible à arranger. J'ai donc payé chez le coiffeur le triple d'une coupe normale. Bref, un carnage. J'ai d'ailleurs des mèches violettes qui refont surface c'est inquiétant.

_-_ Bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… C'est vrai quoi… J'aurais très bien pu faire ça chez moi.

_-_ Tu te serais soigner toute seule ?

_-_ Euh… Ben j'aurais demandé à Hermione de…

Quoique nan en fait. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, mieux valait que ce soit Harry qui le fasse.

Merci encore.

_-_ C'est bizarre, en dix minutes, les seuls mots que tu m'as dit c'était « merci » et « désolée ».

_-_ Désolée…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je disais ?

Ouais, bon bah ça va c'est pas ma faute si je sais pas quoi lui dire ! HARRY JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIME ! Tu préfères ? AHAHAH ! Bah tu peux te brosser, nan mais ! Jamais plus je me collerai la honte devant lui ! Hem. Kof kof… Je veux dire, plus jamais _consciemment_, hein !

_-_ Enfin, soupire_-_t_-_il. Il fut un temps où tu ne m'aurais carrément rien dit, alors je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre.

Mmh. Si même Harry commence à m'enfoncer, je pense que je peux aller me pendre…

_-_ Hé ! Je te parle depuis ma Quatrième Année je te rappelle !

_-_ C'est vrai. Tu sortais avec Cho, non ?

_-_ Euh… Hem… Elle m'a embrassé après un rendez_-_vous de l'AD… Pas quelque chose de très glorieux. Et puis ça a vite tourné en eau de boudin… Elle croyait que j'étais amoureux de Hermione, finit_-_il en soupirant.

OH PUTAIN ! La révélation de la journée ! Il y a plus boulet que moi ! Hermione et Harry ?

_-_Bon sang mais elle a quoi dans les yeux cette espèce de gros dindon pour croire ça ? Tout Poudlard se lamentait de voir le couple le plus boulet de l'école se tourner autour ! Putain c'était épuisant ! Moi j'avais Hermione à chaque petite dispute… Et encore, j'envie pas ton sort mon pauvre, te taper les lamentations de mon pauvre frangin complètement ramassé du ciboulot !

Il éclate de rire.

_-_ Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est ton franc parler.

Je rougis. Et moi ce que j'adore chez toi, Harry c'est… Tout. Oh mon Dieu, je suis lamentable. Beuheuheuheuheu…

_-_ Mais pour ton frère… Ouais, leurs disputes incessantes étaient plus pesantes que le reste en fait. Il ne parlait pas vraiment de ses relations avec elle, etc. Enfin…

_-_ Pourquoi t'es retourné avec le Dind… Ahem Cho, alors ?

Il me fixe. Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai dit, encore ? repasse ce qu'elle a dit en vitesse Bah… Non j'ai pas dit de conneries… Et si je m'en rendais même plus compte ? Oh lalalalaa…. Ou alors j'ai un truc sur la figure ? MES MECHES VIOLETTES SONT DE RETOUR ! Putain de cheveux à la con !

Ah non, mes cheveux sont toujours roux… Merde, j'aime bien quand même quand c'est violet, ça donne un genre Tonks, hyper cool…

_-_ Je sais pas, murmure_-_t_-_il enfin.

Il sait pas quoi ? De quoi il… Merde, qu'est_-_ce que j'ai posé comme question ! Ah oui ! Cho. Hein ? Ben comment ça il sait pas ? Y a bien une raison… Non ?

_-_ On ne sortait pas ensemble, elle passait juste son temps chez moi.

_-_ Elle te draguait, Harry.

_-_ Ah bon ?

C'est moi ou tous les mecs sont des attardés mentaux ? Bon. On va y aller doucement, le pauvre vieux, il pourrait nous faire un ulcère.

_-_ Harry, quand une fille cherche tous les prétextes pour passer du temps avec toi… C'est que tu lui plais ! Donc, elle te drague ! Elle voulait que tu la voies !

_-_ Ah bon. Pourtant j'avais mes lunettes.

Gneuh ? Il se fout de ma gueule, là, ou quoi ! Vu la façon dont il m'éclate de rire à la gueule, je crois que oui… ESPECE DE SALE PETIT CRETIN BALAFRE ! Je vais sortir avec Malefoy, tiens ! Rien que pour t'emmerder !

_Hem. Ginny, rêve pas, il en a rien à foutre de ta tronche._

M'EN FOUS ! CA LUI FERA LES DENTS !

_Mais… Si il s'en fout ?_

_-_ Beuheuheu… Personne ne m'aime !

Merde ! Je l'ai dit tout haut !

Il rit. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Eh ! Pas besoin de me décoiffer !

_-_ Mais si, mais si Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas.

_-_ Tu m'aimes, toi ?

Mais qu'est_-_ce qui me prend de poser des questions aussi cons ? AAAAAH ! Ginny, ou comment faire flipper un mec en une seconde. Je devrais en faire un bouquin. Ça m'était déjà arrivé en Septième Année quand je sortais avec Karl Brandon, cet espèce d'imbécile à qui j'ai osé dire je t'aime après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. La raideur qui a pris tout son corps n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais plus apprécié quelques minutes avant. Il m'avait plaquée dix minutes plus tard, après s'être rhabillé en me disant que « c'était pas moi c'est lui » et « qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à aimer autant une fille »… DES CLOUS OUI ! Espèce de sale connard, lui si je le retrouve, je l'émascule ! Sale enfoiré affectif !

_-_ C'était une question rhétorique, tu sais, j'ajoute face à son visage rouge brique.

Son visage se détend. Il sourit timidement. Ma parole je lui ai vraiment foutu la trouille !

_-_ Je le savais !

Mais oui ! Et la licorne, elle met le chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu ! Mais bien sûr !

_-_ Bon, je… Je vais y aller. Je me sens un peu en trop, tu comprends, j'ai tellement fait de dégâts…

_-_ Mais nan ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'étais pas grave.

_-_ Je sais mais j'ai des choses… des choses à faire, tu vois ? Parce que c'est lundi et le lundi… ben le lundi y'a plein de choses et … de trucs.

_-_ Hum.

_-_ Mouais. T'as compris, quoi ?

Il hoche la tête.

Je me lève, et prends ma baguette qui traîne par terre. Il me colle un bisou sur la joue, me chuchote un petit au revoir, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Je sors.

Je soupire. Merlin comme il est beau… C'est déprimant de venir chez lui !

…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghh ! Ma barrette ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Où est ma barrette !

Oh Merlin c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Bon. Tant pis, je resonne. La porte s'ouvre devant un Harry souriant qui me tend ma barrette. Pff… Fous_-_toi de ma gueule, crétin. Moi au moins j'embrasse pas des filles qui pleurent ! … J'embrasse pas de filles tout court, d'ailleurs… Mais qu'est_-_ce que je raconte, là !

_-_ T'es un amour, Harry ! je m'exclame, soulagée de pas avoir perdue ma barrette fétiche.

Il a un petit sourire trooooooooooop mimi – ne pas me jeter sur lui, lui rouler une pelle monumentale, et le violer ensuite – je lui prends la barrette, et lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

Enfin… C'était ce que je voulais. Parce que qu'à ce moment_-_là, il tourne la tête et mes lèvres tombent pile poil sur les siennes !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ANGOISSE ! BIP BIP BIP MAY DAY MAY DAY MAY DAY HOUSTON HOUSTON NOUS AVONS UN PROBLEME ! Mec magnifique, fantasme depuis des années d'une crétine rousse pauvre a – malencontreusement – tourné la tête au moment où je l'embrasse sur la joue !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (ceci est un soupir intérieur de soulagement)… Ses lèvres sous les miennes… Mmmmh… Elles sont toutes douces ! Toutes belles, toutes miam. Je l'aime.

_-_ Hem. Désolée !

Pourquoi tu t'excuse ma grande, t'as adoré ça ! Et je suis sûre Harry aussi… Steuplai steuplai…. TA GUEULE, GINNY ! Putain faut pas que je reste ! Je transplane donc, rouge écrevisse.

En fait, ça n'a duré que le temps d'un petit baiser, quelques secondes – le temps qu'on se rende compte tous les deux de ce qui se passe – mais ça a été un tremblement de terre immense – genre Pompéi – en moi.

Oh la la, la honte ! C'est de sa faute aussi ! Espèce de saucisson, va ! Quelle idée t'as eu de tourner la tête, aussi ! Pffff !

J'ouvre les yeux, pensant me retrouver dans ma chambre, devant mon bon vieux lit, dans lequel je vais me coucher pour fantasmer sur le fait que Harry Potter m'a embrassé, et je tombe sur une paire d'yeux verts. Euh… C'est pas Harry ?

_-_ Ben qu'est ce que… ?

Il explose de rire. Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il ya ?

Tiens c'est bizarre ! Son rire me semble vachement loin… J'ai les oreilles bouchées ?

…

Putain j'ai plus d'oreilles ! Merde merde merde merde merde ! Elles sont où ? Ça se trouve elles sont chez moi… Et merde à quel endroit j'ai pensé ?

Harry se cramponne à sa porte pour ne pas tombé tellement il rit. SALE TYPE ! C'est pas drôle ! Je t'entends en plus… Tiens c'est vrai ça ! Je l'entends ! Elles doivent pas être loin ! OÙ VOUS ÊTES BORDEL ?

Harry lève le doigt au dessus de moi, comme pour me montrer quelque chose, toujours en train de rire.

Je regarde au dessus de ma tête. Bingo ! Elles sont là, à deux mètres au dessus de moi, en plein milieu de la cage d'escalier.

Beeeeuuuuuuuuuh ! C'est pas juste ! Le jour où j'embrasse mon fantasme de toujours, il faut que je perde ma dignité, en même temps que mes oreilles ! C'est pas juste !

…

Bon. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? J'en fais quoi de mes oreilles ?

_-_ Allé viens. Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

T'es un ange… Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

…

Pas la peine de pouffer comme ça ! C'est bon je sais c'est très drôle !

**Fin du chapitre 10**

Note de moi : Et oui, je ne mets pas la suite… Mais vous inquiétez pas, les oreilles de Ginny seront bien de retour sur sa tête ! Bon aujourd'hui, autre guest star, donc je vais laissé ma place pour les RAR à notre très chère et estimée, Cho Chang !

Cho : Merci, merci… Je me sens légèrement rejetté ces temps ci, ça fais plaisir de voir que des gens m'aime…

Moi : Mouais… Bref. Commence j'ai des trucs plus importants à faire !

Cho : Sympas l'auteur ! Bon, on commence. Alors, **Pit-Chan**, qui te dis qu'elle était sûre que Malefoy ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de fidèle. Mouais… Il fait moins le malin quand on lui demande une vrai mission. Pff !

Moi : Le rapport il est où ?

Cho : Je dis juste qu'il assure peut être pas autant qu'on le prétend…

Moi : Qu'est t'en sais d'abord ?

Cho : Hem. Peu importe je le sais. Et puis c'est vrai que Hermione a bien fait de se débarrasser de ce plouc. Il vaut pas mon Harrynounet… Bref c'est un con, mais à cause de lui j'ai du revoir cette pouffe rousse !

Moi : Elle t'a quand même foutu dehors !

Cho : Chipotage tout ça ! Je la maîtrisais ! Si mon chéri chouchounoursy n'était pas arrivé je…

Moi : C'est pas le cas. Remercie le lecteur à la fin.

Cho : Bref, j'espère que ma brillante démonstration de force t'aura plus. Suivant. On remercie **Jay** pour sa remarque. Même si au départ l'auteur a mis les heures pour que ce soit pas dur à comprendre. Mais bon. Merci de suivre et de faire un effort. Ça prouve que tu t'y intéresse, quoi ?

Moi : Attends ce(tte) lecteur/lectrice a commencé sa review par « Super ta fic » ! Tu pourrais dire autre chose quand même.

Cho : Ecoute j'ai un contrat pour un épisode, et c'est parce que tu m'as supplié que je suis venue… Alors parle moi mieux ! Merci aussi à **Anacofleg**, qui elle apprécie les talents des personnages.

Moi : ça va tu présente pas le prix Nobel non plus… Te prends pas la grosse tête…

Cho : Le prix No-belle ? Ya des prix pour les filles pas belles ?

Moi (affligée) : Et après on se demande pourquoi Harry préfère Ginny…

Cho : Gné ? Bon je continue, plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite je pourrais aller chez le coiffeur arranger ce que cette rouquine m'a fait ! **Frudule**, une habituée maintenant, dit qu'elle est contente de ce duel Draco/Hermione. J'avoue qu'elle s'en est bien tirée. Ceci dit je sens une certaine ironie dquand tu dis trouver Linsday intelligente. Je peux t'assurer, moi qui la fréquente…

Moi : Tiens donc ? On en apprend tous les jours…

Cho : Pas dans ce sens, sale obsédée ! Je suis devenue une de ses amies récemment. Bref, c'est une personne assez surprenante, qui possède un humour divin. Et pour ta gouverne elle a refusé de poser pour ce genre de publicité, bien qu'on le lui à mainte fois proposé. Et puis je suis sûre que tu dois être déçu, puisque tu sais maintenant que j'ai massacré la petite teigne avec mes ongles.

Moi : Elle a vraiment beaucoup prit, il faut l'excuser… C'est quoi le nom de cette maladie où on prend ces rêves pour réalité, déjà…

Cho (indignée et vexée) : Mff ! Si c'est comme ça je boude !

Moi : C'est pas grave j'ai un remplaçant ! HAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Cho : Harrynounet !

Harry (tout gêné) : Euh… Bonjour tout le monde.

Moi : Tu peux continuer, parce que l'autre dinde fait grêve…

Cho : Mais nan…

Harry : Euh… Ok. Ben ensuite ya **Vinvin** qui remercie Malefoy. Euh… Jsuis vraiment obligé là ? Parce que c'est franchement pas possible, c'est au dessus de mes forces, là…

Cho : Moi jpeux le faire !

Moi : Lis !

Harry (en pleine lecture… On voit qu'il a pas suivi, ça fait plaisir) :Aahhh ! Ok. Ben je suis d'accord avec toi, va le tuer c'est un connard de première ! Je sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux, mais je te soutiens. Par contre c'est pas grave si tu te répètes quand tu dis que tu adores cette fic, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. D'ailleurs elle saute de joie à chaque review, et elle invente une nouvelle connerie à chaque fois… Arrêtez !

Moi : Tu vas pas t'y mettre, aussi ?

Harry : Euh… Pardon. Bon on passe sur les exams, je crois qu'elle a pas envie d'en parler…

Moi : Sans commentaire.

Cho : Pfff… C'est puéril ça.

Moi : Dans ce cas on va peut être annoncer à tout le monde le nombre minable et insignifiants de BUSES que tu as optenus…

Cho : Hem.

Harry : … Je peux ? Bon on passe à **Ptite Elfe**, qui dit que Hermione en gros est un boulet. Oui, on lui a bien proposé un super job, mais elle a pas de mémoire. Merci de suivre les chapitres, t'as du courage, puisque moi-même j'ai du mal. Je dis ça à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je suis vachement occupé ceci dit… Bref, merci pour ton commentaire. Alors là c'est… **Kazy** !

Moi : Je réponds ! Alors sale pouffette j'écris au rythme que je veux d'abord ! Et mêle pas mon chéri à cette histoire ! Na ! J'espère que j'ai donné un bon portrait de toi à travers Gin, à savoir une flemmarde incroyable ! Jtadore quand même va ! Enfin bref voilà, c'est la fin des RAR, épuisantes, éreintantes…

Cho : Je suis quelqu'un de très facile à vivre.

Harry : Hem.

Cho : Quoi? Harry, enfin? Harry, tu m'aimes nan ? Harry ? Harry pourquoi tu pars? Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Bon je sens que c'est la dernière fois. Je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais qu'est ce que vous voulez… Ils me harcèlent !

Bizouilles et à la prochaine !


	13. Fais comme l'oiseau

Que de retard ! Que de retard !

Il faut dire que j'ai une super excuse de la mort qui tu : … Hem. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail/ j'étais super fatigué… En fait j'ai pas eu le temps. Mon chapitre est fini depuis un moment, mais disons que j'avais la fin a fignoler, et le temps que je trouve le temps de faire ma fin….

Bref j'ai pris du retard. Donc je m'en excuse grandement !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précdents…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : **Fais comme l'oiseau

**Mercredi 19 Août**

9h23

Suis triste.

N'ai plus de petit copain (ce qui n'est pas si mal, tout bien réfléchi)

N'ai plus de boulot (idem)

…

Ça va pas trop mal en fait !

Suis dans mon lit, en peignoir. Maman déteste ça. Soit disant que c'est mauvais pour moi, parce que je risque d'attraper la crève en restant en tenue légère… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore remarqué qu'il fait 30° C dehors… C'est tout ma mère ça !

Et puis Ginny a complètement pété une durite l'autre jour. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris, bordel ? Elle avait pas ses règles pourtant… Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie mal depuis… chez Malefoy, ce qui ne remonte à pas longtemps.

Je soupire. Je m'ennuie affreusement. C'est fou comme un petit copain remplit une journée. Au moins, on peut le voir, et puis s'en plaindre…

Je me lève difficilement. Ça doit bien faire une demi heure que j'ai pris ma douche. Une demi heure à glander… je suis sûre que Gin m'a contaminée… Je vais être une feignasse toute ma vie ! OUIIIIIIIIIIN ! Je veux pas moi !

Nan ! Nan, nan, nan, nan, et nan !

Il faut que je prenne ma vie en main !

AÏEUUUUUUUH ! Je viens de me cogner au plafond. Grrr ! On m'en veut c'est pas possible !

Bon. Pas de panique !

Quelle est la première chose qui faut que je fasse pour remettre ma vie dans le droit chemin, sans compter le fait qu'il faut que je tue cet abruti qui m'as envoyé une dizaine de bouquet de roses chantant _Mon amour c'est toi que je veux_ de Cécilia je_-_ne_-_sais_-_plus_-_qui, une chanteuse particulièrement ringarde ?

…

Je précise que l'abrutie, c'est Seb, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas…

…

Je vais m'en occuper plus tard. J'ai autre chose à faire. Oui ! C'est ça ! Autre chose !

9h43

Je suis enfin habillée. Bon on peut pas dire que c'est vraiment la grande classe, mais au moins, c'est sérieux…

Je descends quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison de mes parents. Dans la cuisine, ma mère est penchée sur le journal, un mug dans la main, sûrement rempli de café à présent complètement froid. Maman a toujours bu son café froid le matin, soit parce qu'elle lit le journal, soit parce qu'elle surveille une quelconque casserole (dont le contenu brûlera de toute façon), soit parce qu'elle est au téléphone… Bref, elle ne sait pas s'organiser.

A côté, mon père réajustait sa cravate, tout en vérifiant ses rendez vous. Il ne boit jamais de café, et heureusement, parce qu'il devient alors hyperactif, ce qui était légèrement dérangeant pour un dentiste.

Ma mère me salue d'un signe de la main, sans lâcher son journal de l'autre. Mon père lève la tête et me fait un grand sourire.

_-_ Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Je m'assieds et me sers une tasse de café. Pattenrond se glisse entre mes jambes, cherchant à attirer mon attention.

_-_ Tu sais que ton chat n'a pas arrêté de miauler cette nuit ?

Oups ! Je lance un regard noir à mon chat, qui s'éclipse doucement de la cuisine. Ce chat est vraiment un chieur monté sur coussinets…

_-_ Et à ton avis, où était son _Altesse _quand il a décidé de crier son désespoir au monde entier ? Dans notre chambre !

Oula. Ça sent pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout…

Mon père me regarde de son air désolé et accablé. Bien sûr, ma mère n'est pas non plus Mrs Weasley, mais c'est quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas importuner, si on ne veut pas s'en prendre plein les dents (et Merlin sait combien elle peut faire mal). Et dans ce genre de cas, mon père se contente toujours de me lancer ce regard qui montre qu'il est désolé pour moi, mais qu'il est quand même d'accord avec ma mère.

_-_ Ecoute Hermione.

Elle avait levé les yeux de son journal, et dévoilait alors de lourdes cernes bleutées. Oulalalala ! Je suis dans la merde de Veracrasse jusqu'au cou !

_-_ Je conçois que tu te sentes seule, étant donné l'état de ta vie sentimentale…

Note pour plus tard : Ne plus parler de ce genre de choses avec ma mère, elle arrive à le retourner contre moi c'est hyper gênant…

_-_ … mais il faut que tu comprennes que ton _animal_ là ne sera dorénavant plus le bienvenu dans notre chambre.

_-_ Quche tu veuch kchi fache ?

_-_ Ne parles pas la bouche pleine s'il te plait…

Gnagnagna.

_-_ Je dis juste que ton chat devrait être éduqué. Un dresseur ne serait vraiment pas du luxe…

_-_ Maman, c'est un chat qui vient d'une boutique qui en temps normal ne devrait pas exister, il n'a pas de tatouage, il n'a pas d'identité… Je ne sais même pas si il est vacciné ! Et tu voudrais que je l'emmène chez un dresseur mol… non sorcier ?

Elle me lance un regard noir.

_-_ Que veux tu qu'un chat fasse ? Ce n'est qu'une boule de poil qui mange –trop d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis_-_ et qui miaule. Peu importe qu'il vienne de je ne sais où, ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

Je lui lance un regard éloquent, qu'elle ignore superbement. Elle ne sait visiblement pas qu'il peut arriver n'importe quoi avec un animal qui sort du Chemin de Traverse, bien que Pattenrond n'ait manifesté aucun signe de Magie depuis tout le temps qu'il m'appartient. Je ne considère pas qu'il est vraiment fait quelque chose de grave quand il batifolait avec Sirius… Je soupire. Qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? C'est vrai qu'il manque singulièrement d'éducation… Je suis la première à me plaindre qu'il ne va jamais dans sa litière, et c'est dans mes chaussettes qu'il… Hem. C'est pas très ragoûtant, quoi…

_-_ De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai téléphoné à un dresseur ce matin. Autant te dire que c'est quelqu'un de compétant, et à mon avis, il a intérêt vu les tarifs qu'il impose ! Je lui apporte le _monstre_ demain.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais mon père s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, me faisant comprendre que je n'ai effectivement pas le choix. Chienne de vie !

_-_ Comme tu veux maman…

_-_ Et sinon, ça va à ton boulot ? On ne t'entends plus te plaindre de ton horrible patron…

_-_ Pour ça, il faudrait encore qu'elle soit à la maison.

Aaaaah… Mon brave père qui essaye de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère... Sauf qu'il ne sait toujours pas que j'ai démissionné ! Essayons de détourner la conversation, ça vaudrait mieux…

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Je suis souvent à la maison !

_-_ Oh je t'en prie, arrête ! ça fait une semaine que tu dors je ne sais où…

_-_ Maman… J'ai vingt ans…

_-_ … et tu crois que ça te permet de considérer la maison comme un hôtel ? Et ton projet d'appartement ?

Gnagnagna. Pourquoi est_-_elle aussi douée pour parler de choses qui fâchent ?

_-_ C'est en cours, qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ?

_-_ HERMIONE !

Mon père lève les yeux vers ma mère, pour qu'elle se calme. Elle soutint son regard, puis avala une longue gorgée de café.

_-_ Hermione, ce que ta mère essaye de te dire, c'est que tu es grande et qu'il serait peut être temps de te prendre en main, tu ne crois pas ?

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je sais ! Je m'apprêtais à le faire. Maintenant ils vont croire que je le fais parce que c'est eux qui me l'ont dit, et pas parce que je l'ai décidé en tant que personne responsable ! Life is unfair !

_-_ Je le fais, papa. En ce moment je suis en passe de…

… chercher un boulot sans patron tyrannique, bien payé et avec deux jours de congé par semaine ?

_-_ … d'avoir une promotion ! Mon patron trouve que je fais un boulot formidable et que je devrais avoir une augmentation dans les jours qui suivent !

_-_ C'est très bien, ça ! Avec un peu de chance tu pourras avoir ton propre appartement…

Ils veulent me mettre dehors là ou quoi ?

_-_ Vous voulez me mettre dehors, là ou quoi ?

Mon père se lève de sa chaise, me dominant de toute sa taille. Oula ! J'ai peur.

_-_ Tu sais bien que non, Hermy. Nous voulons juste que tu aies une vie qui te soit propre, tu comprends ? Nous savons que c'est quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur, cependant nous avons l'impression, ta mère et moi, que tu aies pris conscience ce que c'est de devoir nous quitter.

Il me prit dans ses bras et il me dit d'une voix larmoyante :

_-_ Sache que tu seras toujours ici chez toi, et qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur ma chérie. C'est vrai que le monde est effrayant, mais tu t'en sortiras. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Gné ?

_-_ Tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher, car nous avons compris. Mais c'est notre rôle de te pousser à voler de tes propres ailes !

_-_ Mais papa…

Il me sert plus fort. Merlin il m'étouffe !

_-_ Je sais, ma chérie, je sais…

Il me tapote le dos, et se rassit calmement, en prenant le journal que Maman a posé sur la table.

_-_ Hermione, je sais que j'ai été exigeante, mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

Putain elle fait peur ma mère…

_-_ Et c'est mon devoir de…

Elle renifle bruyamment.

_-_ … C'est mon devoir de mère de te dire qu'il faut que tu sois forte. Alors fonce ma fille !

…

Quoi ?

10h02

Bon. J'ai deux jours pour trouver le boulot parfait, sinon je suis à la porte. Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris de suivre ces cours par correspondance pour « comprendre les difficultés de votre enfant qui devient un adulte ».

Pathétique.

10h12

_-_ Mais euuuuuuuuuh !

Je tire sur la couverture de Ginny. Elle se laisse tomber hors du lit, tout en gémissant. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire ça tous les matins depuis peu… Merlin faites que je ne passe pas ma vie à faire ça !

_-_ Mais Hermiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiione, c'est quoi ton problème avec le réveil ?

_-_ Ginevra Weasley ! Tu crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir ? Bordel de Merlin, fais un effort !

Elle se relève, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement choquée. C'est vrai que je l'ai appelée par son nom complet, ça fait peur…

_-_ Tu sais quel est ton problème, _Granger_ ? Tu es trop…

Elle cherche un mot tout en effilant un débardeur blanc.

_-_ … trop toi_-_même !

_-_ Ecoute, Ginny…

_-_ Tu ne m'appelles plus Ginerva ? Je venais de m'habituer au fait que tu m'appelais par ce prénom horrible que j'ai essayé d'oublier depuis mes dix neuf années de vie, c'est dommage !

Grr !

_-_ …Je sais que je suis chiante mais j'ai des problèmes là ! Et j'ai besoin d'une amie.

_-_ Tu traites tes amies bizarrement, je trouve ! Et c'est quoi ton _problème_ ?

_-_ Mes parents m'ont pratiquement mise à la porte !

Elle s'arrête net d'enfiler son pantalon, ce qui la fait tomber par terre.

_-_ Tu déconnes ?

_-_ Nooooooooon !

Je m'effondre sur son lit.

_-_ Ils… ils ont lu je_-_ne_-_sais_-_quoi, un bouquin qui aide les parents à comprendre leur enfant et maintenant ils croient… rooooooooooooh !

_-_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils croient ? Que tu te drogues ? Que tu es enceinte ? Que tu drogues les femmes enceinte ?

Gné ?

_-_ Naaan ! Ils… Ils pensent que j'ai peur de m'émanciper ou je ne sais quoi…

_-_ Attends, je comprends pas… Ils veulent te mettre à la porte parce que tu veux pas partir ?

_-_ Bien sûr que si je veux partir ! Mais c'est vrai que… ces temps_-_ci…

_-_ Tu le leur as dit ?

Elle s'assied près de moi.

_-_ J'ai pas eu le temps, c'est limite si ils m'ont pas forcée à faire mes valises !

Elle rit doucement. Je suis en train de lui raconter mes malheurs, et elle rit ! Tu parles d'une amie ! Je savais que j'avais mal choisie ! Parvati au moins… Je lui lance un regard noir.

_-_ Excuse moi, mais c'est quand même marrant.

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Je soupire.

_-_ Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Bill et Fleur ont eu leur bébé.

_-_ Ah ça y est il est né ? C'est le combientième celui la ?

_-_ Le troisième. C'est dans les gènes Weasley de faire beaucoup de bébés… C'est une fille, cette fois. Ils l'ont appelé Phoebe. Je crois que ça vient d'une idole de Fleur… Un personnage d'une série moldue…

_-_ Ah oui ! Je connais…

Un ange passe.

_-_ C'est fou comme tout le monde avance, et que nous…

Je soupire.

_-_ … On bouge que dalle !

Ginny hoche la tête juste après sa déclaration. Oui c'est vrai qu'on a pas changé...

**Jeudi 20 Août**

14h30

Toujours rien. Pas de boulot ! Quelle poisse ! A croire qu'on m'a jeté un mauvais sort. Ça fait trois entretiens d'embauche depuis ce matin, et aucun ne semble intéressé… J'ai peut être une verrue sur le nez uniquement visible pour les employeurs. Ils ont sûrement peur de l'attraper…

Grrrr ! Merlin comme je déteste cet abruti d'ancien patron ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir une boutique respectable ? Je n'aurais pas eu à me justifier ou à avoir honte de ce que j'ai fais ces deux dernières années. Et puis un travail comme secrétaire dans un bureau de dentiste (moldu de surcroît), ça ne fait pas bon effet non plus…

16h42

Merlin comme j'aimerais m'acheter cette robe !

…

Merlin comme je deviens superficielle !

Ça doit faire une heure que je traînasse dans les allées du Chemin de Traverse, et j'avoue que cette histoire d'entretiens m'est un peu passée au dessus !

_-_ Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à un sourire étincelant d'une petite brunette. C'est déprimant de voir les gens sourire.

_-_ Non merci. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est un boulot et je doute que vous ayez ça en stock…

_-_ Effectivement.

Ça coûtait rien de tenter…

Je sors en traînant des pieds. Pourtant ce matin ça n'allait pas si mal…

AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Bordel de merde de crénom de Merlin ! Quel est le bouffon qui m'est rentré dedans ?

_-_ Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas vue… Il faut dire que c'est pas très intelligent de regarder par terre… Hermione ?

RON ! Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Du calme ma fille, du calme ! N'oublie pas que tu es en paix avec lui, tu peux donc lui sourire et lui parler… enfin pas trop quand même !

…

D'ailleurs c'est assez intéressant de constater que c'est Ron , le plus grand boulet que la terre ait porté qui m'a dit que je n'étais pas maligne…

_-_ R…Ron ! Merlin, qu'est ce que… enfin je veux dire, aïe !

_-_ Je suis désolé, je t'assure… J'étais… enfin je suis un peu pressé donc j'ai pas fait attention.

_-_ Tu es pressé ? Mais qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Pars !

_-_ Nan, nan ! C'est pas très important. Et puis c'est une bonne raison d'y échapper.

Il me tend sa main, que je prends avec soulagement. Aussitôt debout, je lâche sa main. C'est pas que je ça me répugne, mais il a peut être touché Lavande avec ce matin, et le connaissant, il ne s'est sûrement pas lavé. Beuh !

_-_ Comment ça va ?

_-_ Euh…

Attends, laisse moi résumer : J'ai pas de petit copain, et la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour c'était minable ; j'ai pas de boulot, et la seule ligne sur mon CV est très mal vue ; ma meilleure amie (ta sœur) et moi sommes complètement laissées pour compte, puisque l'Avenir nous a laissé tomber ; je ne vais bientôt plus avoir de toit parce que mes parents veulent me foutre dehors ; mon chat est chez un dresseur moldu, et je crains vraiment le pire !

_-_ Ben écoute… Ouais ça va. Et toi ?

…

Ça pourrait aller mieux on va dire…

Merlin comme je redoute la réponse…

_-_ Oula ! Je suis surmené au boulot ! Lavande ne cesse de me faire des crises ! Ses parents me demande la date du mariage dès que je vais les voir, et ma mère n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des beuglantes, soit parce que je ne suis pas venu au baptême du dernier rejeton de Fleur et Bill, soit parce que je ne lui écris jamais… Bref, tout va bien !

Il me sourit. Je mets à rire. Au moins il a eu le cran de me dire que ça ne va pas !

_-_ J'avais remarqué que tu avais perdu du poids… Je pensais que c'était les rondeurs de bébé qui partaient… enfin !

Il rougit. Je ne vais quand même pas lui raconter que j'ai vu bien d'autre chose de son anatomie récemment, et que j'ai eu le temps de bien voir tous les détails… Brrr !

_-_ Mais nan ! Disons que Lavande n'est pas très douée pour la cuisine…

Aha ! Bien fait ! Je pourais bien l'inviter au restau, tiens…

_-_ Si tu veux, je peux t'inviter au restaurant. Tu mangeras bien au moins une fois dans le mois…

Oups ! Bordel ! La phrase est sortie ! Je suis nulle ! Il va croire je ne sais quoi ! Mais qu'est_-_ce qui m'a pris ? Il va vraiment couper les ponts cette fois. Nan ! C'est moi qui vais le faire en premier ! Comme ça, j'éviterai de dire des conneries !

_-_ C'est vrai ? Ce serait sympa ouais !

Il me fait un grand sourire.

_-_ Euh…

_-_ J'ai pas trop le temps ce soir, j'ai une réunion…

Pourquoi quand je l'écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'il a un air important ? Ah oui ! Il a un boulot, lui ! Et moi, fierté de Mac Gonagall, je me retrouve au chômage ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

_-_ … par contre…

Il sort son agenda. Un agenda ! Bordel de Merlin, Ron, Ron Weasley a un agenda ! Alors que monsieur n'arrivait jamais à tenir ses notes de cours, il me sort maintenant son agenda ! Je suis sûre que c'est un foutoir pas possible.

Je regarde discrètement par_-_dessus son épaule (c'est d'ailleurs plutôt dur parce que cet abruti est vachement grand !).

…

KEWA ? Tout est rempli ! Et c'est vachement bien rangé ! Mais où est passé Ron, le bordélique, et le cauchemar de toute personne organisée et propre ?

_-_… samedi ! Samedi prochain, je peux.

_-_ A midi ?

_-_ Euh… Nan, le soir. Mais j'suis con, c'est toi qui invite dis moi une date et une heure… Je vais quand même pas m'imposer comme ça…

_-_ Euh… dimanche soir, c'est super ! Mais… Lavande n'y verra pas d'inconvénient ?

_-_ Non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si c'est toi, elle me dira rien, c'est pas comme si je sortais avec une fille qui « pourrait lui faire de l'ombre » comme elle dit…

…

Quel tact. J'aime beaucoup la franchise mais alors là… Me dire clairement que je fais pas le poids, ça fait mal ! Bordel Ron tu te rends même pas compte de se que tu viens de me dire ?

Il range tranquillement son agenda dans son sac.

…

Apparemment nan…

_-_ Alors on dit 20h ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

21h01

_-_ Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Ça ressemble vachement à un rencard ce que tu me dis là !

Chez Ginny. Je suis angoissée à mort.

_-_ Mais nan… C'est juste un dîner… Entre amis…

_-_ Un ami, qui n'est autre que ton ex, qui si tu te souviens bien t'a gentiment trompée, et t'a superbement ignorée pendant plus de deux ans !

Quel esprit de synthèse !

_-_ Ecoute, ce sera purement platonique ! Il est avec Lavande et moi, je…

_-_ Tu es seule et désespérée ?

Je lui lance un regard noir.

_-_ Et moi je n'ai aucune envie de repartir dans une histoire, et encore moins avec Ron !

_-_ Hermione, es_-_tu seulement consciente que c'est quand même bizarre comme histoire ?

Je ne dis rien. Je n'arrive pas à répondre. C'est vrai que c'est très étrange, surtout que je pensais plus à un truc vite fait, comme ça… Pas à 20h ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rencard… Ron est avec Lavande ! Il ne pourrait pas lui faire ça. Pas après avoir sauvagement forniqué l'autre jour, alors que j'étais dans son placard (ce qui je l'espère, restera un secret pour toujours) ! En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas de ce dîner. Merlin sait combien j'aurai aimé autrefois (Hem…) qu'il m'invite un soir, et trompe Lavande dans une orgie comme seul lui et moi sommes capables ! Mais finalement, je me dis que j'aurais finalement rejeté Ron, comme un gnome des jardins qu'il est, juste après l'avoir chauffé comme une tarée !

_-_ C'est bizarre, oui…

Un grand silence s'installe.

_-_ Nan. Ça l'est pas ! Je suis sûre que je me fais des films pour rien, que Ron aime Lavande, il me l'a dit.

Je prends mon manteau et je commence à l'enfiler.

_-_ Et puis c'est quelqu'un de fidèle…

Je me stoppe, le bras à moitié mit dans ma manche.

J'ai bien dit ce que j'ai dis ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé.

_-_ Bordel Gin, il m'a filé un rencard !

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Ron n'est pas fidèle ! Si il a des problèmes avec Lavande, il va vouloir revenir avec moi !

Merlin qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il m'a filé un rencard ! Il m'a filé un rencard ! Allons, Hermione calme toi ! C'est rien ! Il essaye juste de se réconcilier avec toi !

…

C'est un rencard ou paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ?

_-_ Alors, t'y vas ou pas ?

**Fin du 11ème chapitre**

Note de l'auteur : Alors voila. Je sais c'est assez court… et puis j'avoue je vous laisse un peuen plan. Donc voila, que va faire Hermy ? Ron la drague_-_t_-_elle ? Va_-_t_-_elle finir à la rue ? Pattenrond va_-_t_-_il pété un câble chez le dresseur… Que de bonnes questions… dont j'avoue ne pas encore connaître les réponses ! Et aujourd'hui, pour répondre aux reviews, puisque ce concept fait l'unanimité ou presque, je vous présente Ginny Weasley !

Ginny : 'Lut !

Moi : Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus de forme tu ne crois pas ?

Ginny : Nan ! Jsuis une feignasse ! C'est juste parce c'est dans le contrat que je fais ça…

Moi : Bien ! Alors on commence par **Anacofleg**…

Ginny : Elle trouve ça drôle le coup des oreilles ! Saloperie d'auteur ! Tu me fais faire des trucs je te jure… Je vais créer un syndicat pour les personnages de fanfiction !

Moi : Ok ! Pour ça il faut que tu ailles à la mairie, à la préfecture, que tu signe un bon nombre de paperasse, que tu mettes en place des avantages, que tu ais un minimum de fonds…

Ginny : Olalala… C'est longe ce truc !

Moi : dis_-_toi que jtai permis de frapper Cho !

Ginny : Ya que ça de réconfortant. Enfin bref. On s'excuse (je sais pas pourquoi je dis « on » parce que c'est l'auteur qui a fait la boulette) pour avoir mal écrit ton pseudo ! Bouh, c'est très mal ! (l'auteur lui tire la langue) Merci de ta review ! Ensuite, on a affaire à **Vinvin** qui dit être très flattée de… Bordel encore une ! Eh j'en ai marre des rivales ! Je veux bien taper Cho, mais si toute les fans de Harry essayent de lui mettre le grappin dessus, je vais pas pouvoir lutter ! Donc la seule rousse qu'il sera susceptible d'apprécier, c'est MOI ! Bien ! Ceci dit on te remercie de ta review !

Moi : T'es pas jalouse du tout toi, dis moi ?

Ginny : Nananèèèère ! Ensuite **flo0o'z… **Je vois que mon club anti Cho marche fort en ce moment. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle a pas encore captée qu j'ai gagné ! I'm a winner ! Ginny ROCKS ! Cho is a slut ! Tiens ya quasiment la même review de la part de **Sweety_-_Witches**…

Moi :… une fidèle lectrice alors soit respectueuse !

Ginny : Mais je suis respectueuse ! Pour qui me prends_-_tu ? Donc je les remercie pour ces deux reviews. L'auteur présente ses excuses parce que, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, elle a mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ! Pas biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien !

Moi : (tire la langue)

Ginny : Enfin bref… Et encore une autre ovation pour mes oreilles ! Mais bordel vous savez à quel point c'est désagréable ? Ouais enfin, c'est vrai que ça valait le coup de peloter Harry ! Merci **Frudule** de me rappeller ce magnifique moment de… de…

Moi : … de plénitude ? de bonheur absolu ?

Ginny : (toute rouge) De honte oui ! Je l'aime paeeeeeuuuh ! Et puis, j'ai de grandes ambitions ! Jsuis sûre que Malefoy a bien un cousin à me refiler ! Je vais me recyclé dans le marketing ! Je vais… Je vais… Voilà quoi ! Et j'ai pas l'attention de me faire teindre les cheveux en rose chewing_-_gum… Quoique c'est vendeur… Enfin bref, voici le chapitre ! **Kazy**… Ah mais c'est elle ! C'est mon alter ego réel, c'est ça ?

Moi : Vala !

Ginny : Elle dit qu'elle est pas une feignasse…

Moi : C'est ça !

Ginny : Ah en fait nan elle l'assume ! Je l'aime bien ! Je comprends pourquoi tu t'en ai inspiré ! Elle pète la classe…

Moi : c'est bizarre. C'est comme si **Kazy** faisait des compliments à **Kazy** ! C'est de la magalomanie…

Ginny : Donc voilà, merci **Kazy** ! Euh… **flo0o'z **c'est gentil comme proposition, mais tu pourrais donné de mauvaises idées à l'autre…

Moi : C'est pas une mauvaise idée le coup de la double paire d'oreilles !

Ginny : Shit ! enfin bon. Merci pour ta deuxième review, je sens que Harry va t'en vouloir… **may_-_yam **est un/une lecteur/lectrice très observatrice ! Tiens pour la peine je vais laisser l'auteur se démerder…

Moi : Hem… Oui alors en fait, je pense que Flitwick est un professeur et un enchanteur plus intelligent que moi, et qu'il a donc dû réussir à mettre en place un dispositif qui permet aux personnes qui ont déjà eu la permission d'entrer de transplaner chez Harry. Voilà ! Bon aller j'avoue que j'ai laissé mon imagination déborder un peu. Mais j'y ais réfléchis et je pense que c'est crédible, nan ?

Ginny : Mouais. C'est moyen… enfin bon. Merci pour la review ! Alors ensuite **Anaïs** qui est une nouvelle lectrice, qui te félicite et tout, et tout… Donc on espère que ça te plaira encore ! Merci beaucoup ! **Querran** qui te dit que des heures imbues ça existe pas ! Boulet va !

Moi ; Mais euuuuuuuuh ! Jsuis désolé ! Pardon !

Ginny : enfin on a une review d'un lectuer super impatient ! C'est vrai qu'il était temps que tu le poste ce chap ! Merci **Alex** de tous ces compliments !

Moi : Voilà ! Bon Ginny a été calme, c'est bien ! C'est parce que vous savez pas ce qui s'est passé à l'hosto… ça la calmé ça, c'est sûr ! lol

J'espère ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bizouilles


	14. Allô maman bobo

DESOLE ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : **Allô Maman, bobo

**Vendredi 21 Août**

6h59

Suis complètement positivement objectivement gargantuesquement déprimée !

Je ne peux décemment pas aller à ce dîner. C'est un rencard. Avec Ron ! Ron bordel de Merlin ! Mon ex qui sort avec une pétasse blonde à gloussement intégré ! Mon ex qui m'a trompée avec une pétasse blonde à gloussements intégrés !

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

7h01

Hermione, tu vas arrêter de stresser. Ron est amoureux de sa copine, nan ? Mais bon ça veut rien dire. Parce qu'il m'aimait nan ?

Oui ! Il ne faut pas douter de ça ! Il t'aimait ! Ron n'est pas un ennemi de la femme !

…

Si ç'en est un ! Il m'a filé un rencard alors qu'il sort avec Lavande ! Bordel ! Ron n'a donc aucune morale ?

Je m'enfonce la tête dans mon oreiller. J'ai envie de hurler mon désespoir !

_-_ Hermione !

Merde ! J'ai hurlé ?

_-_ Oui, Maman ?

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

_-_ Je sais pas… Qu'est ce que tu crois que je faisais ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, c'est justement pour ça que je te pose la question… Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Je suis venue te dire qu'il va falloir commencer à faire tes cartons si tu ne veux pas prendre trop de retard.

Elle sort de ma chambre.

Gné ? Mais dîtes moi que je rêve ! Elle me fout à la porte ! Clairement et simplement ! Mais j'ai rien Maman ! Tu vas quand même pas mettre ta fille unique à la porte ? Si ?

Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuh !

9h12

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Je te jure que j'ai trouvé !

Je l'aime. Je sens que je vais avoir un élan de tendresse en faveur de Gin.

_-_ Bon, j'ai un peu joué des pistons…

_-_ Quels pistons ? Tu ne bosses pas que je saches… Et encore moins dans l'immobilier.

Elle soupire et souffe sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle a une drôle d'allure, avec sa robe de chambre sur le dos et un bonnet de ski sur la tête.

_-_ On a pas des pistons que par le boulot je te signale. C'est une amie… Enfin disons une connaissance. Elle m'a dit qu'elle quittait Londres pour travailler au Congo pendant un an. Et comme elle savait que j'avais besoin d'un appart'…

_-_ Attends ! T'es en train de me dire qu'une vague connaissance, qui soit dit en passant a l'air d'avoir un boulot passionnant mais un peu dangereux quand même, va t'abandonner son appartement qui se trouve dans Londres même ?

_-_ J'ai pas dit qu'il était à Notting Hill ou devant le palais de la Reine non plus…

_-_ Y a des appartements devant Buckingham ?

_-_ Aucune idée. Tu sais, Londres et moi… Enfin bref. C'est pas super mais c'est vivable.

_-_ Mais est_-_ce qu'elle ce rend compte qu'elle nous donne son appart' ?

Pourquoi les gens qui fréquentent Ginny sont_-_ils tous irresponsables ? C'est un fléau qu'elle véhicule, un virus qu'elle transmet ? A moins que ce ne soit elle qui fréquente des gens irresponsables… C'est tout aussi probable.

_-_ De tout façon elle l'aurait vendu. Et puis elle trouvait ça trop long, à cause de son départ et tout, donc elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait en faire profiter des gens…

_-_ Et… Pour la procédure, avec les papiers et tout ?

_-_ Pas de panique. Elle nous le sous_-_loue. Elle a conscience qu'on a aucun boulot stable pour le moment donc…

_-_ Mais est_-_ce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle nous laisse son appart' ? La chose qui a du lui coûter tellement de temps et d'argent ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a bossé comme une dingue pour avoir ne serait_-_ce que la caution de ce… cette merde !

_-_ Eh ! Tu l'as même pas vu cet appart' !

_-_ Gin… Tu vas pas me dire qu'il s'agit d'un loft, non plus ?

_-_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Et puis… C'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment travaillé pour l'avoir…

_-_ Oula ? Qu'est ce que t'es en train de me dire ? Qu'elle l'a eu sans embrouille ? Comment elle a fait alors ? Forcément un truc scabreux… Elle se prostitue ? Elle deale ? Elle vend ses ovules ? Merlin ! Elle fait les trois à la fois ! C'est ça ?

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte que tu deviens complètement psychotique, là ? Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est tout à fait clean, ok ? Et elle a jamais fait de trucs aussi dégueu dans son appart' ! Je me demande où ton esprit va chercher des horreurs pareilles…

Oui, moi aussi je me le demande…

Elle se lève et pose son mug dans le lavabo.

_-_ Bon d'accord. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle fait cette fille ?

_-_ Rien de spécial. Son père est le directeur du Département de la justice magique. Elle part au Congo en tant qu'ambassadrice.

Gné ?

_-_ Disons qu'elle a de l'argent. Donc si tu veux, c'est pas comme si son appartement lui était indispensable…

_-_ QUOI ? Tu veux me faire croire que t'as une amie dont le père est au gouvernement ?

_-_ Ben ouais… Pourquoi t'as l'air si étonnée ?

Peut être parce que je pensais que j'étais la seule relation sociale convenable que tu as…

_-_ Co…comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

_-_ Tu te souviens de la fête d'anniversaire de Harry ?

_-_ Oui merci.

Elle agite sa baguette et la vaisselle commence à se laver toute seule, produisant des petits bruits de choc.

_-_ Ben je sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvée en face de sa voiture. Elle revenait d'une soirée importante, un truc du genre. Elle a cru que mon état était du au choc émotionel, comme quoi j'ai failli mourir… Bref, elle a tellement culpabilisé qu'elle m'a ramenée chez elle. Bref le lendemain elle m'a raccompagnée chez Ron et tout s'est bien passé. On s'est revues et on a sympathisé…

Et dire que je n'ai rencontré qu'un pervers en cravate ce soir là…

_-_ Et donc voilà, on peut emménager dès demain.

_-_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai encore rien calculé, j'ai fait aucun carton, ni rien…

Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air ahuri.

_-_ Bordel mais où est passé la Hermione super organisée de Poudlard ?

Si je le savais…

19h52

Ouf ! Je viens enfin de finir mes cartons. Mes parents ont carrément halluciné lorsqu'ils m'ont vu débouler à la maison. Malgré l'aide de la magie – mon lit fait à présent la taille d'une boîte de biscuits bretons – j'ai mis en effet plus d'une après_-_midi pour trouver toutes mes affaires, sans parler celles de Pattenrond, toujours chez ce dresseur moldu. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas eu de retour sur cette histoire. Peut_-_on vraiment dire « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » ? Peut être que le dresseur est mort… Peut être que Pattenrond l'a converti et qu'il le venère tel un dieu à l'heure qu'il est… Merlin je m'emballe ! Une chose pareille ne peut se produire, pas dans le monde réel et stable dans lequel je vis. Mais bordel, je ne vis pas dans un monde stable et réel. Enfin si, je vis dans un monde réel, mais question stabilité…

_-_ Hermiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiione ?

Oula ! Ça sent pas bon, ça. J'ai pourtant pas vidé le frigo. Attends voir que je réfléchisse… Non, décidemment je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Me risquerais_-_je à lui répondre ?

_-_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_-_ Descends s'il te plait…

Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui passe encore ?

Je descends les escaliers en trombe, et je vois dans l'entrée ma mère, un sourire figé sur le visage. Elle tient dans sa main un sac en cuir, qui de toute évidence n'est pas le sien. Derrière elle se trouve une femme, assez grande. Elle a une jupe noire qui lui arrive aux genoux, dévoilant ses mollets très fins et ses chaussures vert pomme. Elle a une poitrine imposante qui tombe sur son ventre un peu rebondi. Elle passe sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux blonds beaucoup trop fins qui lui arrive aux épaules, ce qui la décoiffe plus qu'autre chose. Enfin, elle a un long nez aquilin qui lui donne un air féroce, souligné par un sourire forcé. Lisa Weeblise. Cette femme est la meilleure amie de ma mère au collège, et malheureusement, elles ne sont plus quittées depuis.

Elle me fait penser à Rogue, c'est assez incroyable…

_-_ Hermione !

Elle me serre dans ses bras et me donne un coup de mâchoire tout en faisant claquer sa bouche, signe peu évident de bise.

_-_ ça fait tellement longtemps… La dernière fois ça devait être avant ton entrée dans cette mystérieuse école française, perdue je ne sais où dans les Alpes.

Si seulement elle existait vraiment, je pourrais m'y cacher pour ne plus jamais devoir à subir ta prétention !

Elle esquisse un sourire. Je lui réponds tant bien que mal, tandis qu'elle m'osculte de haut en bas.

_-_ Elle est venue au cabinet ce matin. On a parlé et j'ai décidé de l'inviter à dîner.

_-_ C'est fou à quel point elle te ressemble de plus en plus, Susan ! Vous avez la même masse de cheveux !

Mmmmmmmmmmmh ! Elle sait repérer les qualités des gens, elle !

_-_ J'étais impatiente de te revoir… Tu n'es pas exactement comme dans mon souvenir … Mon Dieu, Susan, qui s'est occupée de ses dents ? Elle a du recourir à la chirurgie, c'est pas possible !

Elle m'ouvre la bouche en plaçant son index et son pouce sur chaque joue.

_-_ Et aucune trace avec ça ! Il va falloir que tu me donnes l'adresse de ce dentiste. Il a limé ses dents à la perfection…

Ma mère me lance un regard noir.

Sourire contrit. Hem. Pour une fois que Rogue sert à quelque chose…

_-_ Installe toi dans le salon, Lisa, j'arrive, je vais chercher à boire.

_-_ Oh, tu serais un amour si tu me donnais un Bloody Mary ! Mais s'il te plaît pas de glaçon.

Je regarde ma mère, hébétée. Et dire que ça fait plus de vingt ans que ça dure… Un jour, je vais l'y noyer, dans son Bloody Mary !

Ma mère fait une grimace. Mmmh. Quelle amie…

21h45

_-_ Non, non et non. Je ne peux pas en entendre d'avantage !

Merlin, si tu savais ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te balancer cette phrase en pleine face et sortir de table…

_-_ Excuse moi, Lisa, mais c'est la vérité. Un bout de toile toute bleue n'est pas de l'art !

_-_ Chéri, calme_-_toi.

Ma mère pose sa main sur le bras de mon père afin de le calmer. Depuis le début de la soirée, je vis une sorte de joute verbale, sur fond d'un débat philosophique. Et dire que tout ça a commencé par un compliment sur le ragoût que mon père avait préparé. Mais pourquoi n'ai_-_je pas fermé ma bouche ?

_-_ Le lien entre la représentation et la chose représentée va se distendre jusqu'à se perdre. Ce mouvement se poursuit de Picasso jusqu'à l'art abstrait qui consomme la rupture.

Elle boit une longue rasade du muscat qui est dans son verre et continue avec son air supérieur.

_-_ Il s'agit de rompre avec la représentation du monde et les anecdotes de la vie. L'œuvre s'affranchit de la figuration et affirme son autonomie. Et je comprends ta colère, Alan, puisque tu ne connais pas les critères qui font de l'art ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas un reproche bien sûr.

Je veux mourir, étouffée dans ma purée de céleris !

A notre grand dam, Lisa fait partie d'un groupe d'intellectuel, snob et prétentieux qui pensent tous savoir sur tout. Elle est particulièrement attirée par la philosophie, et nous, par le suicide.

_-_ Soyons honnête. Une personne qui n'a reçu aucune éducation artistique n'est pas apte à juger l'artisticité d'un objet…

_-_ Si tu le dis…

Vite, il faut s'éclipser avant que cela ne tourne au drame !

_-_ Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher…

Je me lève de table. Lisa m'attrape le poignet.

_-_ Déjà ? Ce sont nos discussions qui t'ennuient ? Enfin Hermione, tu es grande aujourd'hui, non ? Une jeune adulte même !

Elle me force à me rasseoir.

_-_ Tu as quel âge ? Vingt ans ? Mon Dieu, ce que j'ai pu faire comme chose à vingt ans…

Et c'est parti ! Le passé flamboyant et palpitant de Lisa ! Merlin ! Et moi qui croyais y échapper…

_-_ La vie est faite pour qu'on en profite ! Moi par exemple, je sortais tous les soirs, au mois d'août. Et comme je travaillais la journée, j'étais particulièrement fatiguée. Mais je vivais des instants de folie ! Jamais je ne restais cloîtrée chez moi avec mes parents ! Mais bon… Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi…

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Merde. C'est sortit tout seul.

Elle me regarde, interloquée.

_-_ Oui, parce que ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que tu entends par « toi ». Tu comprends, ça fait plus de vingt ans qu'on entend parler de toi, mais on a pas un réel aperçu conceptuel de celui_-_ci.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Hermione arrête !

_-_ Je vais être franche avec toi, Lisa. Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Ta vie ne NOUS intéresse pas ! Tu n'es qu'une vieille fille, qui n'a pas de famille, pas d'attache. Tu penses faire partie d'une catégorie élevée de la société en restant avec tous ces anciens rebelles de la cour d'école ! Au lieu de réfléchir aux conneries des autres, parce que c'est vrai qu'on en fait, tu devrais peut être réfléchir sur ta propre vie ! Celle de maintenant, et pas celle de ton glorieux passé ! C'est incroyable qu'en 10 ans, tu n'aies pas changé !

Je me lève de table. Il fallait que ça sorte. Ma mère semble choquée. Mon père lui, a le sourire aux lèvres. Je pense qu'il regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit lui_-_même.

_-_ Ah ! J'oubliais ! Mes dents n'ont subies aucune intervention chirurgicale, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais y recourir pour ton nez. Sérieusement, ce serait rendre service à tout le monde.

Je monte les escaliers, sans me retourner, sachant parfaitement que je verrais Lisa complètement ahurie.

Merlin que c'est jouissif !

22h00

Ma mère défonce littéralement ma porte. C'est presque si de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles.

_-_ Non, mais est_-_ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Sérieusement ? Pas du tout ! Je viens juste de réaliser un rêve que mon père et moi avions depuis des années, et je ne m'en remets toujours pas.

_-_ Lisa est ma meilleure amie ! Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte ? Bordel, Hermione !

_-_ Ecoute Maman ! J'en avais assez, tu comprends ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est ta meilleure amie ! Elle te traite comme une moins que rien, c'est une sans gêne qui profite de ta crédulité ! C'est une prétentieuse, snobe et vulgaire !

Elle me donne une violente gifle.

Putain ! C'est la première fois que ma mère porte la main sur moi de cette façon.

_-_ Ne parle pas comme ça ! Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Je passe ma main sur ma joue. Elle brûle.

_-_ Où est_-_ce qu'elle est ?

_-_ Elle est partie, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Elle croise les bras.

_-_ Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup déçue. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile à vivre, mais…

_-_ Pas facile à vivre ? Maman, c'est un tyran ! Et crois_-_moi je m'y connais !

_-_ Tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire comme ça !

_-_ Tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce que je lui ai dit ! Sois honnête !

_-_ Hermione !

_-_ Mais enfin…

_-_ Ça suffit ! Tu es privée de sortie.

Gné ?

_-_ Maman, j'ai vingt ans, je suis une sorcière qui peut aller partout, simplement en le voulant. En plus, je te rappelle que je m'en vais demain, alors franchement…

_-_ Tu imagines donc t'en sortir ?

_-_ Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Tu vas rien faire, sachant que ta fille unique s'en va vivre toute seule dans un appart' !

_-_ Tu crois ça ?

22h10

Je suis à la rue. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais tous mes cartons sont dehors. Si je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi désespérante, je serais impressionnée par la vitesse avec laquelle elle a accompli ça. Et sans baguette magique ni rien !

Putain…

Bon, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

22h28

_-_ Ben qu'est tu fous là ?

Ginny. Ma seule et unique amie ! Merlin je l'aime !

Je lui explique la situation en quelques mots pendant qu'elle m'aide à rentrer les cartons à l'intérieur. Elle finit par exploser de rire.

Mouais. Sympa la copine…

**Dimanche 22 Août**

10h30

Nous sommes en plein déménagement. Bien entendu, cela aurait été très simple si nous avions pu faire envoyer nos affaires directement là_-_bas pas magie, mais le Ministère a décrété qu'étant donné que nous n'allions ni en pays étranger, ni dans un lieu particulièrement difficile d'accès, et que nous allions dans une zone qui n'était pas sorcière, nous devions nous débrouiller « à la moldue ».

Ginny a pesté tout ce qu'elle a pu contre le Ministère, injures qui allaient de « sales bourges au cul frileux » jusqu'à « Chacals puants de Hyènes dactylographes ». J'ai failli lui demander si elle comprenait un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais je craignais que tout cela retombe sur moi.

Ginny a donc fait appel à ses relations, essayant vainement de convaincre quelqu'un de nous aider. Seul Neville (à qui j'ai décider de vous un culte à partir d'aujourd'hui) et Luna (qui malheureusement n'a pas changé de look depuis Poudlard) ont répondu présents.

C'est ainsi que nous avons fait plusieurs voyages jusqu'à l'appartement en question, qui se trouvait au dernier étage et bien sûr, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

_-_ Raaah ! C'est coincé !

_-_ Calme toi Gin ! Ça sert à rien de s'énerver !

_-_ Si on le faisait rétrécir, personne ne verrait rien…

_-_ Neville ! On a pas le droit ! Et puis de toute façon j'arrive pas à attraper ma baguette… J'ai déjà essayé…

Ai_-_je omi de dire que nous sommes coincés dans la cage d'escalier, un canapé de 3 tonnes dans les bras ?

_-_ C'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! Comment ils font, les moldus ?

_-_ Ils font appel à des déménageurs, eux !

_-_ DEMENAGEURS ! Youhou !

_-_ Avec un téléphone, Neville !

Mais pourquoi, Merlin, tant de haine ?

19h12

Pfiou ! Je suis crevée !

Je ne peux même pas dire comment on s'est sortis de cette merde.

Me retrouve seule dans l'appart'. J'ai préféré m'installer tranquille plutôt que de fêter ça à la manière Ginny.

C'est un petit trois_-_pièces. Lorsque l'on entre, on tombe sur le salon qui fait office de salle à manger. Le papier peint était lavande, mais d'un commun accord, nous avons lancé un sort pour qu'il devienne vert clair. La pièce est plus éclairée de toute façon, et je penserais à autre chose qu'à une bécasse en mangeant ou en regardant la télé. Les toilettes sont au coin, juste derrière la porte d'entrée et à côté se trouvait un cagibi, qui servait sûrement de placard à balais. Il y a un petit couloir qui mène à la salle de bain, avec une petite baignoire, ainsi qu'à la cuisine. Enfin, il y a deux chambres, toutes deux avec une grande fenêtre et un placard dans le mur. Les couleurs sont toutes dans les mêmes tons, c'est_-_à_-_dire violet, et nous avons avec l'aide de Neville et Luna, procédé de la même manière que le séjour.

Je suis donc tranquille, en pyjama, un masque sur le visage, sensée resserrer les pores de ma peau. Je vais pouvoir finir mon livre « Sortilèges Particulièrement utiles quand on vit seul et que tous ses amis sont en vacances/à l'hôpital/simplement absents, et donc dans l'incapacité de vous aider »

DRIIIIIIIIIING !

Putain de merde ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a oublié ses clés ! Elle commence déjà ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Je cherche ses clés dans le petit coffret, justement mis à cet effet, mais il est vide.

Raaaaaaaah ! Elle les a déjà paumées !

J'ouvre brutalement la porte.

_-_ Si t'es pas capable de conserver tes clés le premier jour, ça va être galère !

_-_ Pardon ?

Ron ?

_-_ Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu…

PUTAIN ! Le dîner ! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

_-_ Hermione ? C'est toi sous ce truc vert ?

PUTAIN DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! Je suis en pyjama ! Et avec un masque qui resserre mes putains de pores !

Il regarde sa montre.

_-_ Je comptais pas vraiment te voir avant une demi heure, et j'aurais pensé que tu aurais quand même put être un peu plus… sexy. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un dîner entre amis, mais bon…

…

_-_ Un dîner… ?

ENTRE AMIS ? Bordel de merde il m'a menée en bateau où je rêve ?

_-_ Ah oui ! Oui… Amis…

_-_ Tu pourrais peut être réagir et aller te changer, nan ?

…

_-_ Peut être effectivement…

19h32

Bordel de merde ! Non seulement je me suis fais des pur films de fiction de la mort, mais en plus j'ai totalement zappé ce dîner !

Dois_-_je me sentir conne ?

_-_ Euh… Hermione ? Y a un truc bizarre qui traîne… On dirait une culotte… C'est à toi ?

…

Maintenant oui.

**Fin du 12ème chapitre.**

Ouah ! Déjà douze chapitres… C'est hyper symbolique comme chiffre…

Bref, aujourd'hui, comme je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais répondre aux reviews comme une grande. Et oui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Les prochaines RAR seront effectuées par un personnage surprise !

**Popi** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je t'adore ma chérie, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et franchement, même si Nanterre, c'est la misère, on va quand même bien se marrer ! Bizou ! Surtout à ton frangin ;)

**Sweety-Witches :** Roooooh ! Tu me flâtes. Mais désolé, tu ne verras pas le dîner entre Ron et Mione avant quelque temps. Je sens que tu aimeras ce chapitre, mais encore plus le prochain ;). Fan des Hermione/Ron, vous allez être servi ! Merci de ta fidélité (tu dois en avoir besoin vu la vitesse à laquelle je poste mes chapitres… Bouh que je suis méchante !) J'espère que tu continuera à me reviewé (ça se dit ?) . Bizoux !

**Anaïs** : Aha ! Ron/Hermione, c'est pour bientôt ! Je ne sais pas par contre si il y aura encore du Harry/Ginny, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas du tout comment les remettre ensemble… Et oui ! Mon génie (hem) créatif a ses limites… Sache en tout cas que je fais tout pour non seulement trouver un moyens crédible pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble mais aussi garder l'esprit déjanté de mes persos ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

**Martin** : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Encore un sceptique ! Je dois cependant te reconnaître quelque chose, tu as lu ma fic jusqu'au bout (ou du moins tu as fait semblant), chose que je ne fais pas lorsqu'une fic ne me plait pas. Je te répondrai seulement que mon personnage respecte le livre et l'histoire du personnage, ainsi que son caractère. JK Rowling n'a jamais écrit HP du point de vu de Hermione, ou de Ron ou de Ginny, ce qui laisse à mon sens une certaine liberté. Quelqu'un qui paraît calme à l'extérieure ne l'est pas forcément à l'intérieur. Dans le cas d'Hermione, on peut prendre l'exemple de la gifle qu'elle a donné à Drago, chose inconcevable pour quelqu'un qui est parfaitement intègre et complètement focalisée sur ses études ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

**Val** : Snif snif ! Faire aimer un perso que JKR, notre déesse à tous, n'a pas réussi à te faire aimer est l'une de mes plus grandes victoires et l'un des meilleurs encouragements ! Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette fois tu verras les dates ;)

**AnnaOz** : J'ai, en lisant la première ligne de ta review, eu peur que tu sois une personne pas contente. Mais en fait pas du tout ! et j'en suis rassuré ! Lol ! Pour les jurons, j'ai fais des recherches très poussées crois moi ! Pour répondre à tes questions : Ron ne va pas culbuter Hermione sur une table du resto. Je sais, c'est triste. Mais je n'ai pas envi de changer de rating ;) Pour Pattenrond, nous verrons cela au procain chapitre. Quant à Pôpa Môman… Tu as la réponse ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Bizoux !

**FloOo'z** : Harry et Ginny t'en veulent énormément pour cette très mauvaise idée! Et non, malheureusement, Ron n'a pas de dictionnaire chez lui (juste une collection de vidéo à l'eau de rose). C'est donc avec grand regrets que je te confirme que Hermione va s'en prendre plein la poire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizoux !

**Jadeeeeeee** : Merci beaucoup (sache que ton pseudo m'a donné du fil à retordre, parce qu'il a fallu que je compte 5 fois le nombre de E pour ne pas me gourer !)Bizoux !

**Vinvin** : cette fois c'est moi qui te réponds ! Te rends tu compte de l'honneur qui t'en incombe ? … Oula ! Je plaisante bien sûr. Encore une fois, je te renvoie au prochain chapitre qui je l'espère comblera tes attentes. J'espère que celui_-_ci te plaira quand même… Bizoux !

**Didi (Adrien)** : Aha ! Une fan de Friends ! Yes ! c'est cool que tu es vu le rapprochement, mais je ne souhait en aucun cas que Hermione et Ron ressemble à la relation chaotique deRoss et Rachel… Les pauvres… Ron ne peut décemment faire un chiard à Mione… Le môme pourrait ne jamais survivre à la connerie de son père… Merci beacoup pour ta review et dsl pour l'attente !

**Frudule** : Comme tu dois être déçu… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Pourquoi je ne poste pas plus vite ? Mais que veux_-_tu que j'y fasse si mon esprit ne fonctionne plus cette année, et que j'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir que je veux que tout soit parfait ! Je suis aussi boulet que Hermione ! Seb aura peut être une petite apparition dans le dernier épisode, mais pour l'instant, il fait le deuil de sa relation… Et oui ! Un bouffon reste un bouffon ! Merci encore pour ta patience et ta review ! Bizoux !

**Alex** : Voilà ! Voilà ! Voilà ! Voilà ! Etc.

**Geomik** : Ben voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !J'adore avoir un nouveau lecteur… Sérieux c'est super touchant. Merci !

**Ptite Elfe** : Et oui ! Encore et toujours ! J'aime me faire désirer… Nan sérieux je suis DESOLE !

Ben merci à tous, j'espère que vous aurez la patience pour attendre le prochain ! Lol !

Sachez juste que Lisa est une caricature de ma prof de philo (et oui elle est comme ça) mais ceci dit, c'est une super prof !

Je pars pour BARCELONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il fera beau !

Bizouilles !


	15. We used to be friends

En retard, le bac tout ça... Mais on va pas lambiner sur les détails, passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13: **We used to be friends

**Dimanche 22 Août**

19h45

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuh !

Je suis la fille la plus débile du monde ! Non seulement j'oublie un rencard (qui soit disant n'en est pas un) avec mon ex, mais en plus je passe pour la pire des souillons…

_-_ … Autant dire que ça me choque un peu. T'étais pas si bordélique avant... Enfin, sauf quand il s'agissait de sexe bien sur ! Alors là, je te le l'accorde, les fringues volaient. Tu as couché avec quelqu'un avant que je vienne ?

Putain mais est ce que ce mec se rend compte de quoi il cause ? Merlin, ça fait deux ans qu'on sort plus ensemble, soit mais quand même !

_-_ … Avec ce que tu avais sur le visage, j'espère pas pour lui…

Mais va_-_t_-_il cesser ? Va_-_t_-_il cesser ?

_-_ Ceci étant, tu es très bien…

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Habillée comme ça je veux dire.

A vrai dire je me suis habillée, maquillée et coiffée en un temps record ! J'ai sortis ma robe blanche sans même vérifier si elle était repassée ou si elle avait une tache. Mais bon, après mettre présentée en pyjama avec un masque sur le visage… On va dire que je ne suis plus à ça près…

_-_Merci, toi aussi…

_-_ Enfin bref… J'espère que tu aimes la cuisine française…

Comment ça si j'aime la cuisine française ? Bordel Ron, c'est ma cuisine préférée ! Ce connard a oublié ! Mais quel salopard !

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille.

_-_ Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je repousse son bras. Il me regarde éberlué, comme si je venais de faire une énormité. Mes joues sont brûlantes, j'espère que cela ne se voit pas.

_-_ Enfin, Hermione… Tu veux plus aller au restaurant ?

Gné ?

_-_ A moins que tu m'aies caché tes talents de télépathe, il va bien falloir que tu te laisses faire pour que je t'emmène là où j'ai réservé…

Bordel… Il veut qu'on transplane…

_-_ Je sais que j'étais nul mais tu sais je l'ai eu mon permis ! Tu peux avoir confiance…

_-_ Euh… oui, oui. C'est vrai je suis bête ! Mais d'habitude c'est le bras qu'on tient…

_-_ Je sais mais par mesure de sécurité, je préfère qu'on soit bien accrochés. J'aimerais pas n'avoir qu'un morceau de toi à l'arrivée…

_-_ Confiance en toi, hein ?

_-_ Que veux_-_tu ? On ne me refait pas…

Il repasse sa main autour de ma taille.

_-_ Accroche_-_toi, il paraît que je suis pas très doué en stabilité…

Qui a bien pu faire cette brillante déduction ?

Je m'accroche à sa veste, pas vraiment à l'aise pour tout dire. Et putain, ça m'énerve de l'admettre mais Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! Heureusement qu'il ouvre sa bouche pour dire des conneries, sinon je sais pas ce que j'aurais bien faire…

19h47

Beeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

J'ai envie de gerber. Mais bordel, il a couché avec l'examinateur de transplannage pour avoir son permis ou quoi ?

_-_ Ca va ?

_-_ Je risque pas de te coûter cher en bouffe, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir...

_-_ C'est une trèèèèèèèèèèès bonne technique que George et Fred m'ont appris...

_-_ Je comprends pourquoi ils restent célibataires alors !

Il rit.

_-_ Bon. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir entrer maintenant. Mais s'il te plaît, va aux toilettes si tu te sens mal...

Sans blague ?

_-_ Bon, ben voici le restaurant.

Je redresse la tête et remarque la magnifique enseigne. Tout en vert, bordée par un contour en acier. Sur les côtés, deux lampadaires, comme ceux du métro de Paris, éclairent l'entrée, recouverte de lierre.

_-_ _Le Gavroche _est assez réputé... Mais que veux_-_tu ? La célébrité fait beaucoup...

Je me demande comment un glandu comme Ron a pu avoir des places de ce restaurant, qui est l'un des plus côtés de Londres ?

Il me tend son bras. Pourquoi fait_-_il tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise ? Je suis sûre qu'il fait tout pour que je me sente aussi... idiote ! Quel connard !

Je prends son bras, et avec un grand sourire, et de manière assez grossière ; il me conduit jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvre en faisant une révérence ridicule. Il relève la tête et me fait un clin d'œil.

J'explose de rire. Je rentre dans le restaurant et quand je vois le maître d'hôtel, j'essaye de contenir mes gloussements (oui, oui ! Je glousse ! ) et Ron me rejoins me prenant par le bras.

_-_ Bonjour _Mademoiselle _et _Monsieur_.

_-_ Bonjour mon brave. J'ai réservé au nom de Wealsey.

Il regarde dans son registre, d'un air hautain. Puis, avec un rictus doucereux, relève les yeux.

_-_ Une table pour deux, c'est cela ?

Ron hoche la tête.

_-_ Par ici je vous prie...

Il prends deux menus et nous conduis à une table.

_-_ Merci mon brave.

Nouveau rictus. Soit Ron le fait exprès, soit il est pas sortable... J'ai bien envie de dire les deux.

_-_ Alors ? Tu as vu comment je me fonds dans le paysage ? J'aurais du naître dans le monde du luxe et de l'oisiveté...

_-_ Pour finir comme Malefoy ?

Il s'arrête. Attention, Ron réfléchis.

_-_ Ah ouais... J'aurais pu être canon...

C'est pas vrai ? Ron fais partie de la secte d'adoration de Malefoy. Comment c'est possible ? Ils ont du lui injecter un sérum ou alors il a bu un truc sans regarder. Ça m'étonnerait pas de lui ça !

_-_ Malefoy, canon ? Ron, aurais_-_tu signé un papier sans le lire, où il y avait sûrement un pacte d'allégeance à Malefoy ?

_-_ Gné ? Qu'est ce que tu... ?

_-_ Ron !

_-_ Nan ! Nan ! Pourquoi tu m'agresses tout à coup ?

_-_ Mais parce que je te jure qu'il y a une sorte de secte qui vénère Malefoy... Ils sont partout et c'est assez flippant...

_-_ Nan ? Sérieux ?

_-_ Mais je te jure ! Je suis allée à sa soirée et...

_-_ Quoi ? Sa soirée ? Quelle soirée ? Chez Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy, le plus grand prétentieux connard de la terre, t'as invitée toi, une moldue, une sang de bourbe ?

_-_ Evite le sang de bourbe avec moi s'il te plait !

_-_ Excuse, mais qu'est ce que tu foutais là bas ?

Je tords ma serviette qui se trouve sur mes genoux. Merde ! Pourquoi faut_-_il que tout revienne à ma vie sentimentale désastreuse ?

_-_ Hem... Un... ami à moi y allait et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. J'ai pas su dire non.

_-_ Un ami à toi ? Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe sérieusement de tes fréquentations jeune fille !

_-_ Bref, il se trouve que j'y étais, et tous lui léchaient les bottes !

_-_ C'est pas nouveau...

_-_ ...alors qu'il n'était pas là lors de la conversation.

_-_ Ah !

_-_ Et personne ne semblait prendre en compte le fait que son père était mangemort, que sa mère a coopéré avec Voldemort, et que lui_-_même avait _-_et je persiste à croire qu'il a toujours_-_ des tendances psychotiques ! Et sa femme ! Elle avait quasiment un orgasme quand elle parlait de lui ! C'est ahurissant !

_-_ Mouais... Mais tu sais ce qui me choque plus dans cette histoire ? C'est qu'il t'ait laissée rentrer !... Il a changé ?

_-_ Oh là ! Pas du tout ! C'est toujours cet enfoiré à qui j'ai collé une baffe en troisième année ! J'ai bien senti qu'il résistait à l'envie de me mettre dehors, mais devant toute la bonne société magique qui lui a pardonné ses « erreurs » passées, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment.

_-_ Tu es donc restée toute la soirée là bas ? Ça devait être très excitant !

_-_ Oui, surtout quand j'ai commencé à traiter le Directeur de la Justice de « démocrate de mes deux »...

Il écarquille les yeux.

_-_ T'ai_-_je dis que son champagne était particulièrement bon ?

Il rit. Je souris. Le maître d'hôtel arrive et nous demande si nous avions choisi.

_-_ Du champagne, _s'il vous plait _!

J'explose de rire.

21h52

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je passe une excellente soirée. Ron est toujours un boulet (et il a du mal à retenir certaines allusions sur sa vie amoureuse avec l'autre garce qui m'agacent au plus haut point !). Mais il faut faire preuve de fair_-_play. Elle l'a eu (ou plutôt devrais_-_je dire elle m'a eue) maintenant, il faut passer à autre chose. Et il faut admettre que le cadre est magnifique _-_et que je n'ai effectivement pas l'habitude de manger dans ce genre d'endroit. C'est incroyable comme lorsqu'on est dans un restaurant moldu, l'atmosphère est calme et tranquille.

_-_ C'est tout bonnement scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandaleux !

Mais bordel Hermione ! Pourquoi fallait_-_il que tu penses ça ?

Je me retourne et vois qu'à l'entrée se tient Cho (encore elle ! Mais elle est partout cette nana !) accompagnée d'un homme, qui a l'air assez bêta, mais vu l'état de son costume, il ne doit pas mendier souvent dans la rue...

_-_ Je vous dis que nous avions réservé !

_-_ Je suis navré, _Madame_, mais le règlement de cet établissement est formel : nous ne prenons que sur réservations.

_-_ Oh ! Pas de simagrées avec moi ! Mon ami, ici présent, fait partie des hautes sphères, et si vous ne nous laissez pas rentrer, il va...

L'homme en costume pose sa main sur le bras de Cho, afin d'essayer de la calmer.

_-_ Chérie... Voyons...

_-_ Edmund, s'il te plait ne t'en mêle pas !

Elle se retourne vers le maître d'hôtel.

_-_ Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins...

Elle ouvre et son sac et trifouille dedans. Elle en ressors un billet.

_-_ Je pense que cela doit être suffisant pour entrer, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Madame, je crains que vous n'ayez pas compris... Même avec un billet de cent livres, je ne peux vous accueillir...

_-_ Mais...

Elle regarde furtivement dans la salle. Faîtes qu'elle ne nous voit pas... Faîtes qu'elle ne nous voit pas ... Faîtes qu'elle ne nous voit pas...

_-_ Ron !

Putain ! Mais pourquoi faut_-_il que _Monsieur_ ait une touffe de cheveux aussi voyante ?

Elle poussa le maître d'hôtel et se précipita vers nous, en tirant l'homme qui l'accompagne par la manche.

_-_ Ron ! Quelle magnifique surprise ! Ron je t'en prie... ce mol... cet homme ne veut pas nous faire entrer alors que j'avais réservé ! Mon ami et moi avons terriiiiiiblement envie de manger dans cet endroit...

_-_ N'exagérons rien...

Elle fit claquer sa langue pour lui demander de se taire.

_-_ Roooooooon...

Essayons la télépathie... Ron, refuse s'il te plait, au nom de Merlin, de Dumbledore, et de Mary Poppins !

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Cho, je vais essayer de m'arranger...

Mais pourquoi est_-_ce que j'insiste ? Il faudrait qu'il ait un cerveau pour percevoir les ondes que je lui envoie ! Merlin ! Je viens de dire « onde » ! Je vais devenir comme Trelawney, avec des énormes binocles, des colliers qui descendent jusqu'en dessous de mes genoux, et une dépendance au xérès, le pire alcool au monde qui soit !

Il se lève de table et se dirige vers le maître d'hôtel, catastrophé par le désordre que cette garce provoque. Abruti (Ron, pas le maître d'hôtel) !

_-_ Tu vois, chéri, c'est ce genre de chose que tu devrais faire pour moi...

_-_ Mais enfin mamour...

_-_ Roooooh ! Cesse veux_-_tu !

_-_ Mais d'abord tu le connais d'où ce type ?

_-_ C'est un ami de... d'un de mes ex, voilà !

Merlin, non seulement elle qualifie d'ex (ce qui signifie qu'elle a enfin lâchée l'affaire !), mais en plus elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence. Mais où est donc la cape d'invisibilité de Harry quand on en a besoin ?

Elle se retourne et m'aperçoit enfin.

_-_ Hermione ?

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck !

_-_ Cho ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir !

_-_ Mais Merlin qu'est_-_ce que tu... ?

Elle se retourne et regarde Ron. Elle se retourne, les yeux tellement écarquillé qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être un hibou trèèèèèèèès bizarre. Oh merde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine là ? C'est clair que c'est tendancieux, puisque même moi je doutais sur l'objectif du dîner, mais c'est clair nan ? Nan ?

Elle pousse un cri d'exclamation, ce cri qu'on pousse quand on est choqué, ce cri qui est d'ailleurs un art chez elle !

_-_ Nan ! Nan ! C'est pas ce que tu crois... Ron et moi c'est...

_-_ C'est réglé !

Ron revient, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ne voyant pas les prompts (et excessifs) remerciements de Cho, Ron se tourne vers moi.

_-_ Ben quoi ?

Cho se retourne vers lui, un rictus sur les lèvres.

_-_ Ron, peux_-_tu me dire ce que tu fais dans un restaurant chic avec ton ex petite amie, et sans Lavande ?

J'hallucine ! Mais quel manque de... de... savoir vivre ! De tact ! De tout ! On demande pas ça comme ça !

Ron semble choqué. Bordel réagit !

_-_ Euh... J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Cho soupire. Je mets ma tête dans mes mains. Merlin, pourquoi n'ais_-_je pas refusé ?

Peut être parce que c'est moi qui l'ai invité ? Oui, mais il aurait du voir que j'ai pensé à voix haute, nan ? C'était pourtant clair, nan ? Mais pourquoi est_-_ce que je suis allée dîner avec lui ? Pourquoi ?

_-_ Alors ? Qu'as_-_tu à répondre ?

Mais quelle pouffiasse ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Inspecteur Derrick?

_-_ Tu m'accuses de tromper Lavande ? C'est ça ?

Putain mais qu'il est long à la détente...

_-_ Que... Pardon ? Enfin, Ron, tu dois bien admettre que cette situation porte à confusion et que Lavande...

_-_ Attends, attends... Je trompe Lavande en mangeant avec une amie ?

_-_ Ron, je ne me permettrais pas de te juger, ni de juger les personnes que tu fréquentes...

_-_ Très bien. Alors restons en là, tu veux bien ?

_-_ Quoi ? Mais Ron...

Il fait signe au maître d'hôtel qui approche, une expression de mépris total sur le visage.

_-_ Si _Mademoiselle_ et _Monsieur_ veulent bien se donner la peine...

Cho suit l'homme en noir à contre cœur tout en jetant des regards à Ron.

Ron se rassoit. Il prend la carte des desserts.

_-_ Alors... Qu'est ce qu'ils ont comme spécialité ?

_-_ Ron...

_-_ Stop. Je ne veux pas en parler. Oh ! Ils font du pudding au chocolat !

Comment ça il ne veut pas en parler ? Cette pétasse l'a carrément accusé de coucher avec moi ! Non pas que ce soit quelque chose de répugnant (si ?), mais bon... Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

_-_ Ron...

_-_ Tu prends quoi toi ?

Ou peut être que si...

_-_ Pas du pudding en tout cas. Ce n'est pas très français.

_-_ Comment ça pas français ? Ce serait pas sur la carte sinon !

_-_ Je t'assure que non !

_-_ Et ben tant pis, je vais me la jouer réactionnaire et chauvin et je vais prendre du pudding au chocolat.

_-_ Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi.

_-_ Hum... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Ben c'est assez calorique...

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis trop grosse pour manger quelque chose au chocolat ? Et merde ! Voila qu'il va me coller des complexes ! Je vais finir par ressembler à toutes ces filles anorexiques obsédées par le fait qu'elles ont pris 300 grammes ! Ou bien prof qui plongera dans une dépression toute les semaines pour finalement tuer un élève qui l'aura traité de grosse vache !

Je lui lance un regard sans doute pathétique, car il explose de rire.

_-_ C'est toujours aussi facile de t'emmerder...

Je lui ai fait bouffer sa serviette.

**Lundi 23 Août**

8h45

Le téléphone sonne. Je grogne. Putain mais qui est_-_ce qui appelle si tôt le matin ? Les gens n'ont donc aucune vie sociale ?

Je me lève difficilement de mon lit pour me traîner lamentablement jusqu'à la cuisine encore envahie de cartons. Je décroche le combiné et pousse un grognement en signe de salutation.

_-_ Hermione ? C'est toi ?

_-_ Mmmmmmh...

_-_ C'est ta mère.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ah je savais qu'elle finirait par se rendre compte de son erreur, mais pas si vite... Faut croire que je suis indispensable à cette famille.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux pas te passer de moi pendant une nuit ?

_-_ Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je t'appelle pour ton chat, Pattenlon...

Ah c'est vrai ça ! Je l'avais oublié celui là !

_-_ C'est Pattenrond M'man...

_-_ Oui si tu veux... Et bien il se trouve que le dresseur vient de m'appeler. Et tu sais ce qu'il me dit ?

Un truc pas cool étant donné le ton qu'elle emploie...

_-_ Que ce chat est parfaitement dressé, et que je gaspille mon argent en le lui confiant, en plus de lui faire perdre son temps. Il m'a même conseillé de le présenter à des castings pour des pubs tellement il était docile et attentif aux ordres !

_-_ On parle bien de mon chat, là ?

_-_ Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je trouve ça drôle ? Je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu n'as pas donné l'ordre à ton chat de faire toutes les choses horribles qu'il a bien pu faire ces deux dernières années...

_-_ M'man, tu nous fais de la paranoïa, là... Et puis merde, quel intérêt j'aurais eu à lui ordonner des trucs pareils ? J'ai autre chose à faire, crois_-_moi !

Silence. Je suis quasi sûre que dès qu'elle a reçu le coup de fil du dresseur, elle m'a appelée, sans même réfléchir. L'impulsivité est de famille.

_-_ Bon si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais finir ce que tu as interrompu en m'appelant ...

_-_ Tu te droguais ? Tu étais avec un garçon ? Tu te droguais avec un garçon ?

_-_ Je dormais, M'man ! Sur ce, au revoir !

Et je raccroche. Je me traîne donc jusque dans le petit couloir quand le téléphone se met à sonner.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Un hibou est arrivé, enfin quand je dis un hibou, je devrais dire une hulotte parce que j'ai tout de suite vu que les taches sur son ventre...

_-_ Et ? Il y a du courrier ?

_-_ Evidemment ! Pourquoi est_-_ce que je t'appellerais sinon ?

Quelle question ? M'emmerder ? Être bien sur que je suis toujours vivante ?

_-_ C'est une certaine Mrs Lindestwood, bibliothécaire si j'en crois son message. Elle dit qu'elle cherche une assistante et qu'elle s'était souvenue de toi... Je crois qu'elle te propose un job...

_-_ Quand ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Elle a bien donné un rendez vous ? Alors je te demande quand, où, comment ?

_-_ A la Bibliothèque de Londres, à 11h30.

_-_ Merde !

Et je raccroche. Bordel ! C'est dans deux heures ! Deux heures pour me préparer à un entretient d'embauche !

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il faut mettre dans ces cas là ?

_-_ Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Ginny n'a jamais passé d'entretient d'embauche !

_-_ Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?

Bordel mais où est_-_elle ? Bon pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour elle !

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

11h23

Suis à Londres. Ai réussi, tant bien que mal, à m'habiller et à me concentrer en même temps pour garder les yeux ouverts.

La soirée d'hier s'est finie assez tard je l'avoue. Ron et moi après être sortis du restaurant, avons marché longtemps et beaucoup parlé. Il a bien sûr parlé de sa relation avec Lavande (Ron et le tact, ça fait deux !), mais il était assez discret sur certaines choses, comme ce qu'ils faisaient au lit, par exemple. J'ai eu du mal à ma retenir de lui dire que je les avais déjà vu dans ce genre de position, mais moi, je sais quelle est la limite. Bref, ce fut une soirée vraiment sympa... dans le genre.

Je soupire. Je suis plus qu'à quelques pas de la grande bâtisse où j'ai rendez vous. Bizarrement, plus je pense à la soirée d'hier, plus j'ai une boule au ventre. C'était comme un retour à Poudlard... comme lorsqu'on était amis, et que Harry, Ron et moi on essayait de découvrir tous les secrets du château, ou de contrecarrer tous les complots qui existaient (ou non).

_-_ Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis ici pour un entretient.

La petite secrétaire aux grands yeux rouges m'osculte de haut en bas.

_-_ Avec qui avez_-_vous rendez_-_vous ?

_-_ Mrs Lindestwood.

_-_ Je vais vérifier...

Quelle confiance...

Une minute plus tard, elle revient et m'indique une salle où elle m'attend.

12h18

J'ai un emploi ! N'est ce pas magnifique ? J'ai un emploi à la Bibliothèque de Londres ! Comment est_-_ce possible ? Le Roi des Démons m'aurait_-_il pardonné ? La malchance m'aurait_-_elle enfin quittée ?

Se faire reconnaître par une VERITABLE employeuse est vraiment... magnifique ! Je vais enfin pouvoir finir mes études avec l'argent récolté ! Parce que c'est bien payé en plus ! Et j'ai des jours de vacances ! Et je ferai un vrai rangement, dans un ordre rationnel, avec droit d'utiliser la magie ! Et il y a des pauses déjeuner ! Et je suis bien payée ! Ah merde ! J'ai déjà dit...

SERAIS_-_JE ENFIN LIBEREE DE CETTE MALEDICTION QUI ME POURCHASSE DEPUIS DEUX ANS ?

Cette journée est décidément une magnifique journée... bien que je n'aie pas de petit copain... et que mon chat me fait passer pour une sale peste auprès de ma mère... et que je vis dans un appart' rempli de cartons qui n'attendent que d'être rangés... miam !

Bon je vais ranger, ça fera un truc de bien de fait ! Et puis je me sens motivée là !

18h45

Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! J'en peux plus !

J'ai passé ma journée à installer toutes les affaires dans l'appart' ! J'ai rangé ma chambre, nettoyé le salon, changé la couleur des murs (c'est pas ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps ceci dit...), récuré les toilettes (mieux vaut passer sur l'état dans lequel j'ai les ai trouvées...), fait la poussière... Et ouvert à une mégère qui habite au dessus et qui veut me taxer tout ce qu'elle peut !

Et en plus de ça, il faut que je fasse à manger...

Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Quelle flemme merlinesque j'ai de me décarcasser pour si peu... Surtout que Ginny n'est toujours pas là... Je suis sûre qu'elle est allée boire dans un pub ! Elle se fiche de ma tête quelque part en Angleterre ou ailleurs sur Terre, se disant qu'elle échappe à toutes les corvées ! La chienne !

Et je ressemble de plus en plus à une femme au foyer qui attend le retour de son mari... Faîtes que je ne fasse jamais ça, que je ne tombe pas dans ce genre de clichés !

Je me dirige tant bien que mal vers la cuisine. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et l'agite en direction du meuble où j'ai rangé tous les paquets de pâtes que Gin a ramené du Terrier. D'ailleurs, il peut y avoir une guerre tout de suite, on n'aurait aucun problème pour se nourrir... Bref. Le paquet sort du placard et atterrit dans mes mains. Je l'ouvre et le verse dans la casserole qui se remplissait d'eau petit à petit. J'allume le gaz et je lance à la cuillère un sort pour qu'elle puisse touiller les pâtes.

J'ai oublié comme il est facile de faire la cuisine avec la magie... ma mère s'est toujours acharnée pour que je m'adonne à « l'art culinaire des Granger »... Et elle sait pourtant que tout ce que je fais brûle, est trop salé et/ou trop sucré... J'ai voulu faire des cookies un jour, et je me suis retrouvé embourbée les mains dans la pâte, essayant avec les coudes de mettre de la farine pour arranger tout ça. Résultat, j'ai ne pas pu faire autrement que de mettre la pâte à cookies directement dans le four tellement ça collait ! On aurait dit un truc pas net, genre du beurre de cacahuète qui aurait muté ! Et je me suis retrouvé avec un cookie de la taille d'un ballon de rugby et un dégoût définitif pour tout ce qui s'approche à de la farine. Et ma mère, qui était ulcérée en voyant l'état _-_désastreux il faut le dire_-_ de la cuisine, a décrété que j'étais la pire cuisinière du monde pour rater une recette aussi simple. Comme si c'est évident qu'il ne faut pas utiliser du beurre à tartiner ! Avec la magie, ça ne se serait pas produit ! Na !

La téléphone sonne. Je parie : soit c'est ma mère qui me supplie de revenir à la maison, soit c'est Ginny qui appelle du poste de police pour possession d'objets suspects tels que des yeux de tritons ou du choux rouge à dents...

_-_ Hermione ?

C'est Ginny. J'espère qu'elle a rien fait de grave parce que j'ai aucune envie de payer une caution pour la faire sortir de taule ! Une bonne nuit là bas lui fera du bien !

_-_ Non non, c'est Merlin qui vient squatter le micro_-_ondes pour se faire des tacos... Qui veux_-_tu que se soit, banane ?

_-_ Roooh... ça va, hein ? J'avais peur de m'être trompée.

_-_ Où est_-_ce que tu es ? T'es pas rentrée hier, je me suis inquiétée !

_-_ Je suis chez mes parents, flippe pas ! Je rentrerai demain...

_-_ Pourquoi t'es là bas ?

_-_ J'avais des trucs à leur rendre, et puis ya Fleur qui est là, avec Charlie... Donc je voudrais voir mon frère c'est tout...

_-_ Ils ont ramené avec eux leur ami roumain qui est très charmant c'est ça ?

Gin pousse un petit cri étouffé.

_-_ Non... Enfin... Il a besoin d'un guide et je me suis portée volontaire... Je vais pas le laisser tomber, quand même...

Je souris.

_-_ Ouais ... C'est ça... Sois sage quand même...

_-_ Ca, je ne garantis pas...

On sonne à la porte.

_-_ Gin, je dois te laisser. Je crois que la harpie du dessus veut m'emprunter quelque chose...

_-_ J'ai eu le privilège de la connaître... Une salope comme on en fait plus ! J'ai un flacon anti_-_harpie dans mes affaires... T'as qu'à fouiller.

_-_ Ginny Weasley, je suis choquée par ce que vous me proposez là...

_-_ Un remède efficace ! Elle reviendra plus, crois moi !

Elle rit.

On re_-_sonne

_-_ J'arrive ! Bonne soirée et pas de bêtises...

_-_ Cause toujours... bonne soirée avec notre charmante voisine...

Je raccroche. On sonne de nouveau.

Ma parole, elle a pas de vie sociale et veut me le faire payer, c'est ça ?

_-_ J'arrive, j'arrive !

Je fais tourner le clé dans la serrure.

_-_ Vous voyez, pas la peine de s'exciter sur la sonnerie, j'arrive !

J'ouvre la porte et au lieu de me retrouver en face d'un pot de peinture qui cache une femme aux longs ongles rouges, se tient...

_-_ Ron ?

**Fin du 13ème chapitre**

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je dois m'excuser pour le retard mais j'avoue que avec le bac, j'ai du mal à gérer...

J'ai donc le regret ou le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin... Et oui, c'est triste... Mais soyons réalistes, je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Hermione toute ma vie... la pauvre ! Maintenant, je ne vous dis pas si il y aura une fin à la fleur bleue ou à la Rob Thomas (ceux qui connaissent Veronica Mars vont comprendre... pour les autres, c'est une anti_-_happy end !)

Et je vous annonce également que tous les personnages qui ont intervenus dans ma fic vont revenir pour un dernier au revoir au dernier chapitre. En attendant ce tragique moment (snif snif), voici, pour répondre à vos reviews, l'héroïne de cette fic, Hermione Granger !

Hermione : Merci, ô public aimé ! Je voudrais vraiment remercier ma mère, mon père, mon chat bien sûr, mes partenaires, ainsi que mon agent et mon publicitaire, sans oublier...

Moi : Tu es au courrant que tu ne reçois pas un oscar ?

Hermione : Gnagnagna ! Rabat joie ! Bon je commence avec **Benelie**, qui trouve intéressant le dîner entre amis... Oui, figure_-_toi que moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant : je sais à présent que Ron est complètement dingue de sa copine (qui par ailleurs est une pétasse parce qu'elle me l'a piqué) et qu'il n'a aucun tact... et il a aidé Cho ! Réflexion que je retiens de ce dîner : comment j'ai pu sortir avec un boulet pareil, et surtout, comment se fait_-_il qu'il ait l'air de s'en sortir mieux que moi ?

Moi : Hermione ?

Hermione : Hem... Pardon. Merci pour la review ! Passons à **Sweety-Witches**... Et bien, je confirme, c'est pas la joie ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir, tous, se retrouver en face de son ex avec un immonde masque sur la tête et des cernes sous les yeux...

Moi : Des cernes ? Comment est_-_ce qu'on peut voir que t'as des cernes avec un masque vert sur le visage ?

Hermione : ... Bonne question. Bref, oui, je me suis sentie bien seule à ce moment là, et je vais, dès la fic terminée, tuer l'auteur pour tout ce qu'elle me fait subir.

Tous les autres personnages de la fic (même Seb) : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Moi : En attendant ce délicieux moment, veuillez dégager avant que je ne change la fin que j'ai en tête, et tous vous tuer dans des conditions lamentables !

Tous : Roooooooooh...

Beth : C'est incroyable...

Seb : Aucune liberté d'expression...

Mrs Lindestwood : Quelle despote !

Malefoy : Je me plaindrai à mon syndicat...

Moi (écumante de rage) : Vos gueules ! Hermione ! Continue !

Hermione : Oula ! Quand elle est comme ça, vaut mieux s'écraser... Merci pour la review ! **Geomik** se plaint de ta lenteur de postage...

Moi : ça se dit ça ?

Hermione : Nan, mais ça m'amuse de parler comme toi, c'est_-_à_-_dire pas bien...(regard hyper méga noir de l'auteur) Mais je vais répondre tout de suite à la review ! L'auteur est vraiment désolée de passer son bac (croyez moi, elle aimerait poster les chapitres plus vite, ce qui prouverait qu'elle a du temps libre !) et de ne pouvoir satisfaire la demande de tous les revieweurs ici présent... Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle ne postera pas le prochain avant le mois prochain (elle part en vacances la garce !)... Merci beaucoup de patienter et d'apporter un soutient pareil à l'auteur. Et pour information, tu as tout à fait le droit de te plaindre, parce que ça lui fait plaisir que tu es envie de lire sa fic ! **Ptite Elfe** a des arguments assez percutant par ailleurs pour que tu postes plus vite...

Moi : C'est clair que c'est violent dans la rue de nos jours... J'espère que tu ne fais pas partie de ces jeunes délinquants !

Hermione : Apparement non, mais elle semble dire que tu pourrais les énerver, ces jeunes en question... Merci en tout cas pour ton soutient, l'auteur surveillera ses chaussures de près ! **Vinvin**, je suis désolé, moi personnellement, car je n'ai pas foutu à Ron la trempe de sa vie, et pourtant Merlin sait combien ça me démange ! J'espère que le dîner t'a plu. Et l'auteur est encore désolé pour le retard ! Enfin, tu sais maintenant que la fic sera bientôt (relativement bien sûr) finie. Pas de soucis donc pour qu'elle soit inachevée !

Moi : Je confirme !

Hermione : Feignasse ! Et non, je ne voue pas un culte à Neville, **Frudule**. Bien qu'il soit devenu fort charmant, il est toujours hyper maladroit, et parfois ses blagues sont à la limite du supportable... Mais tu as de la chance, l'auteur vous a épargné sur ce plan là... Bouuuuuh ! Quant à ma vision des choses, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus objectif. Ce n'est pas ma faute si toutes les situations dans lesquelles ON me fourre sont ambiguës ! Et Ron est un connard ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre chez moi, encore ? Tu le trouves antipathique ? Normal. C'est un con...

Moi : Hem... T'es sortie avec !

Hermione : Erreur de jeunesse... Merci du soutient apporté ceci dit...

Ginny : J'ai du talent, j'ai du talent, j'ai du talent... Nanananèèèèèèèèèère...

Moi : Gin, s'il te plait, je tiens vraiment à ce que tu restes entière jusqu'à la fin...

Ginny : C'est vrai ? Oh merci !

Moi : ... alors laisse Hermione faire son boulot !

Hermione : Merci... Nous avons maintenant une review d'une nouvelle (je suppute que tu es une fille) lectrice, **MiSsY112** qui trouve ton histoire hilarante. Et c'est clair que moi non plus, je n'envisageais pas ma vie comme ça ! Le chômage c'est pas cool... Mais j'y suis plus ! AHA !

Moi : Lis la suite...

Hermione : ... (au bord du vomissement) Moi et Malefoy ? Déjà que sa femme a voulu me draguer, et c'était déjà trop, mais alors avec lui... C'est vrai qu'il est canon, mais c'est un enculé !

Malefoy : Je ne passerais jamais après Weasley... Surtout s'il s'agit de Granger ! Et ma femme l'a dragué ? Bordel c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Moi : Dragounet, s'il te plait... BARRE TOI !

Hermione : Et puis Ron n'est pas jaloux... Enfin si un peu... Pour ce qui est de Ginny et Harry, il y aura un petit quelque chose au tout dernier chapitre d'après ma fiche... Mmmmh... Je préfère ignorer tout ça, pour ma santé mentale... En ce qui concerne Cho et Lavande...

Moi : Je préfère ne rien dire... Elles risqueraient de mal le prendre...

Hermione : Bref, merci de ta review ! **Anais**, qui a écrit sa review en deux partie (originale !) nous a fait peur... et puis en fait ça allait ! Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait plaisir ! Didi(Adrien), ne t'inquiète pas, elle adore les compliments, et ça sonne pas vraiment faux. C'est vrai, en général, les gens qui aiment pas sont pas hypocrites ou ironique, donc pas de problème ! Merci pour la review ! Suivant !

Moi : T'es pressée ou quoi ?

Hermione : J'ai une tarte au four, et tu me connais...

Moi : Oui... et ça fais peur !

Hermione : **flo0o'z, **tu as bien raisonon devrait faire un manuel pour les empotés... je suis contente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a connu cette situation fort peu valorisante...

Moi : C'est un euphémisme...

Hermione : Merci beaucoup de ton soutient... snif snif... J'en ai besoin pour travailler dans des conditions pareilles...

Moi : T'es pas vraiment à plaindre, crois_-_moi, je pourrais faire pire... bien pire...

Hermione : gloups ! Et ensuite, avec joie et bonne humeur, je passe à **Popi**, qui dit qu'on reste sur sa faim... J'espère que ce chapitre aura rassasié ton appétit !

Moi : Et bonne chance pour le bac poulette ! Même galère, on va cartonner ! Yep !

Hermione : Ah ! Ces jeunes ! Merci de ta review charmante et délicate ! **Hermione Weasley**...(dépitée) charmant pseudo... déteste Ron dans ta fic... C'est un peu fait exprès !

Moi : Yep ! Jsuis flattée ! Ron est un bouffon, et c'est un garçon, il est forcément obsédé ! Quat à son amour pour Hermione, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il ne l'aimait pas, j'ai juste dis qu'il arrive quelque accidents dans la vie et qu'au bout du compte ben...

Hermione : On se retrouve toute seule avec que ses yeux pour pleurer !

Moi : Ouais, c'est un peu près ça...

Hermione : Sadique ! On te remercie donc de ta review. On finit donc par une nouvelle lectrice, **Laureen, **qui adore le côté « normal » de ma personnalité... C'est dur, sache le ! Et bizarrement, beaucoup de gens rigolent tout seul devant leur pc en lisant ma vie désastreuse... Mais quelle bande de !

Moi : Oula ! Vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, ou elle va piquer une crise ! Merci à toi !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a convenue et qu'il a répondu à vos espérance (c'est fou comme j'ai la pression !).

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Bizouilles !

Puce


	16. Dans ma bulle

Le 15/10 : Désolé, mais ma correctrice, Kazy la magnifique, n'a pas eu le temps pour corriger ce chapitre. Voici donc mon chapitre corrigé avec quelques modifications (minimes)

Voici le chapitre tout chaud !

**Chapitre 14 : **Dans ma bulle

**Lundi 23 Août**

18h56

_-_ Ron ?

Ron ? Ron ? Ron ? Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Ça devient du harcèlement ! Depuis quelques temps je le vois trop ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hier on se parlait plus, et maintenant il sonne à ma porte toutes les heures !

_-_ Ron ?

Il écarquille les yeux.

_-_ C'est bien Hermione, tu connais mon prénom... Ron. Maintenant qu'on a vu qu'on connaissait mutuellement nos prénoms, est_-_ce que je peux entrer ? J'ai quelque chose à dire à Ginny, Ginny, Ginny...

Se fouterait_-_il de ma gueule ?

Je me décale et le laisse entrer. Il se dirige vers le salon et soupire. Ça va, je sais, c'est pas encore très bien rangé, mais bon... Je suis sûre que même miss Parfaite quand elle a emménagé chez toi a laissé traîner des affaires au début !

_-_ Tu vas devoir attendre... Charlie et Fleur sont chez tes parents et Ginny a voulu, en tant que membre actif de la famille, les accueillir, eux et leur ami roumain...

_-_ Markus ?

Ah voilà ! Markus ! Je me disais que ça commençait par M...

_-_ Oui, Markus... Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre. Alors je range ses affaires... du moins je les classe, et c'est pas une mince affaire parce qu'elle a mis n'importe quoi dans ses cartons...

_-_ Le rangement n'est pas vraiment... génétique...

_-_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ta mère avait le sens de l'ordre, sauf qu'elle n'était pas de taille face tes frères et toi...

Il rit doucement.

_-_ Au fait, pourquoi tu es toujours dans l'appart de Gin quand je viens la voir ?

Je me retourne, hébétée. Il se fiche de moi ? C'est une provocation ? Ginny ne lui a peut être pas dit... Après tout, elle ne dit pas tout à son frère alors elle aurait parfaitement pu oublier de dire... Ou alors elle l'a fait exprès...

_-_ La planète Terre appelle Mars !

Gné ?

_-_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

_-_ Je... Je vis avec elle... en tant que colocataire...

Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe comme si je venais de dire une énormité... A tout réfléchir ce n'en était pas vraiment une... Si ?

_-_ Elle ne te l'a pas dit apparemment...

_-_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait habiter avec une folle furieuse... J'ai cru qu'elle parlait de Luna...

De folle furieuse ? DE FOLLE FURIEUSE ?

_-_ DE FOLLE FURIEUSE ?

_-_ Ouais... Même que ça faisait flipper mes parents !

_-_ Elle a dit que j'étais une folle furieuse ?

_-_ Ouaip !

_-_ Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle allait habiter avec moi ?

_-_ Si mais elle a utilisé une métaphore... une périphrase serait d'ailleurs plus exact.

_-_ Une périphrase ?

_-_ Ouais elle a du dire un truc du genre « une folle furieuse qui a l'esprit très dérangé, surtout quand elle réfléchit... »

Je m'effondre sur le canapé. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle quand j'ai le dos tourné ? La garce !

_-_ Ceci dit je la comprends...

_-_ Pardon ?

Je me retourne vers lui.

_-_ Tu la comprends ?

_-_ Euh...

Je me lève. Il recule.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu comprends, Ron ? Tu comprends le fait qu'elle dise que je suis une folle furieuse, ou le fait qu'elle cache à sa famille avec qui elle va vivre ?

_-_ Nan... Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois... Mes parents t'aiment beaucoup, mais...

_-_ Mais ?

Je sens l'embrouille... Ron, fais gaffe...

_-_ Ron ?

_-_ Disons que je... j'ai légèrement insinué que c'est toi qui... Tu comprends je peux pas dire à mes vieux que je t'ai... Alors je leur ai fais comprendre que... ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui...

_-_ Qui quoi ?

Je m'avance tandis que lui continue à reculer et à bafouiller.

_-_ N'en fais pas tout un plat ! Tu connais ma mère... Elle interprète tout de travers... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment démenti quand elle a cru que tu... m'avais plaqué pour un autre... Voilà c'est dit !

QUOI ?

_-_ Attends, comprends moi ! Je sais même pas si elle sais que j'ai fais la chose alors tu penses, coucher avec une autre que toi à Poudlard...

Mais quel tact ! Mais quel connard ! Mais comme je le hais ! Je vais le tuer ! Je choppe un truc lourd dans les cartons de Ginny et le menace. Il vire au blanc.

_-_ Ron... Est_-_ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

_-_ Hermione...

_-_ Bordel, Ron, me briser le cœur ça t'a pas suffi, il a fallu que tu me fasses passer pour une... personne comme toi auprès de ta famille ? Mais Merlin qu'est_-_ce que je t'ai fais ?

_-_ Hermione, attention là...

Je secoue la chose lourde au dessus de ma tête.

_-_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole... Quel connard, j'arrive pas à y croire ! T'es même pas capable d'assumer ce que tu fais. Et toi, tu m'annonces ça, comme ça, comme si c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé ! Mais bordel qu'est_-_ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que... Raaah ! J'y crois pas...

Je recule. J'oublie même que j'ai un objet rond dans la main.

_-_ J'y crois pas... J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, J'Y CROIS PAS !

_-_ Hermione...

Je le regarde. Il semble terrifié. Ah ! Il a raison ! Il va morfler ce connard. Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'il avait mûri... Mon cul !

_-_ T'es qu'un connard, tu le sais ça ?

_-_ Ne pose pas...

_-_ Et tu oses me parler ? Tu oses encore me regarder droit dans les yeux après ce que tu viens de me dire ?

_-_ Bordel, Hermione...

Il tend la main vers moi. Qu'est ce qu'il espère ? Que je me calme ? Que je lui pardonne peut_-_être ?

_-_ Ron... Tu es encore plus pathétique que je l'aurais cru...

_-_ Bordel Hermione écoute moi !

Aaaaaaaah ! Les explications de Ron ! Je sens que je vais aimer.

_-_ Mais vas_-_y, Ron, je t'en prie... Explique moi tout, que je comprenne... Je n'attends que ça ! Crois moi !

_-_ Hermione, ce que tu tiens dans la main, tu ne dois pas le lâcher...

_-_ ... Sur ta tête ? Ça me démange pourtant...

_-_ Bordel de Merde, Hermione écoute moi !

Une goutte de sueur perle son front. Il a vraiment peur que je le lui enfonce dans le crâne, on dirait. Je regarde ce que j'ai dans la main. Ce n'est qu'une boule en cristal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. C'est sûr que ça doit faire mal, mais bon...

_-_ Ne la pose pas ! Garde la en main, surtout ! C'est dangereux

_-_ C'est quoi ces conneries ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de te...

_-_ Hermione...

Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils. Pour qui me prend_-_il ?

_-_ Très bien. Si tu en as si peur c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Mais tu sais, je doute franchement que cette simple boule de cristal puisse avoir autant de pouvoir que tu ne le penses... à moins que tu n'aies développé ton troisième œil sans m'en parler... Petit cachottier... Tu as du voir que ta fin était proche, n'est_-_ce pas ? Je ne savais pas que poser une boule de cristal sur le sol pouvait porter malheur... Et si on essayait pour voir ?

Je pose violemment la boule de cristal sur la table.

_-_ Nan mais franchement Ron, tu es encore plus pathétique que je ne l'aurai imaginé ! Et franchement...

Soudain, la boule émet une sorte de sifflement, comme une cocotte_-_minute. Le sifflement se transforme tout d'un coup en une alarme assourdissante. Je sens mes oreilles s'étirer. C'est quoi ? Un sort pour nous transformer en lapins ? et mes oreilles me tirent ! Après des grandes dents, des grandes oreilles ? Super ! Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui m'arrive, je vois alors défiler devant moi le décors du salon. Nom de Dieu ! Je suis aspirée dans ce… ce… truc ! Mes oreilles me brûlent à présent. Mais est_-_ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Tout devient noir ! Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre, tellement il va vite !

J'aterris brutalement sur une surface dure. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Je me rattrape tant que je peux sur mes mains mais je sens une douleur fulgurante à mon poignet droit. Merlin je me suis fais avoir par un portoloin trafiqué !

19h10

Tout est noir autour de moi. Je tâte le sol froid espérant trouver la boule de cristal.

_-_ Hermione ? Hermione, t'es là ?

Ron ! Ron est ici avec moi !

_-_ Ron ? Ron ?

Je m'appuie sur mon poignet et sens la douleur de nouveau. Merde ! J'ai du me le fouler dans ma chute!

Ne pas paniquer... Ne pas paniquer... Ne pas paniquer... Ne pas paniquer !

_-_ Ron , t'es où, nom de… ?

Et soudain, la lumière revient. D'un coup.

Je regarde autour de moi. On est enfermés ! Enfermés dans une sphère opaque, grande comme mon salon. Ron vient vers moi, et m'aide à me relever.

_-_ Ca va ?

Je le repousse.

_-_ Lâche moi !

_-_ T'inquiète pas, je suis là...

_-_ C'est pas ça qui me rassure !

_-_ On ne risque rien, c'est un jeu de Fred et George...

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Ouais, un jeu... Comme chez les moldus, sauf que c'est magique.

Je me relève toute seule et observe la sphère.

_-_ C'est pas vrai... Dis_-_moi que c'est pas vrai...

_-_ Désolé... Je peux pas.

Je plaque mes mains contre la paroi. Tout sortilège a une faille. Si ce sont bien les jumeaux, je devrais la détecter.

_-_ Tu perds ton temps.

_-_ Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'as pas essayé que je sache. Et puis, avec Harry nous avons su trouver des solutions face à des sorts plus complexes effectuer par des gens plus dangereux...

_-_ Ce sont mes frères qui l'ont fait, je peux t'assurer que la faille n'est pas visible. C'est un de leur tour favori, il le testait sur moi quand ils étaient encore à la maison... Ils adoraient emprisonner le chat du voisin.

_-_ Je suis plus maligne qu'un chat, Ron.

La sphère est grande et mes mains n'arrivent pas à toucher le haut.

_-_ Merde !

Je me laisse glisser contre la cloison. Je frotte mes oreilles doucement, encore endoloris. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elles ne soient pas longues de deux mètres !

_-_ Mais putain, c'est quoi ce jeu à la con ?

_-_ C'est un prototype... Ils m'en avaient parlé sans plus de précision.

Je me tourne vers lui. Un jeu ? Un protoype ? Fred George ? Pourquoi tous ces mots sonnent_-_ils dans ma tête comme une sonnette d'alarme ?

_-_ Et…C'est censé faire quoi ?

_-_ Tu veux une démonstration ? J'ai un orteil qui devient vert à pois jaune quand il pleut.

Gné ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

Les parois deviennent alors cramoisies.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais _encore_ ?

« Mensonge ! » dit une petite voix joyeuse qui appartient sûrement à un des jumeaux.

Le sol se met alors à trembler. Je me lève, paniquée. C'est dangereux ce truc ! La sphère rétrécit ! Je rêve ! La sphère rétrécit !

Le tremblement cesse d'un coup.

_-_ C'est un jeu moldu qu'ils ont adapté. Ils étaient tout fiers !

_-_ Et en quoi c'est un jeu ? C'est censé être drôle ?

_-_ Oui puisque tu es obligé de dire la vérité.

_-_ Mais si on dit rien ?

_-_ Ben... Je suppose qu'il se passe rien...

_-_ Très bien ! On va attendre que la magie cesse. Tous les sorts ont une durée de temps limitée, il suffit d'être patient.

_-_ _Avada Kadavra_ n'a pas vraiment de limite dans le temps...

Regard noir. Bouffon !

_-_ Comme c'est puéril !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais jouer à ce jeu ! Si je ne lui dis rien, ça devrait aller ! Je ne vais pas me plier aux exigences de ces jumeaux infernaux, non mais !

Heure inconnue

Beeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps... J'ai la langue sèche à force de rester muette. J'ai soif. J'ai faim.

Ron n'en mène pas large non plus. Depuis dix minutes (enfin dans un relatif absolu puisque les minutes passent comme des heures) il fait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Et l'expression est bien choisie ! Il rumine dans son coin, pousse des grognements (des soupirs selon lui ! Quelle détestable habitude !) et finit par se rasseoir pour se relever de plus belle. Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Nan, il ne m'énerve pas, il m'horripile.

_-_ Merde, Ron ! Tu peux pas arrêter de marcher comme ça, de bouger, de grogner... Essaye de ne plus être toi pendant cinq minutes, juste pour voir !

Regard noir.

_-_ Je suis désolé, mais j'en ai assez d'être bloqué ici ! Si Mademoiselle avait daigné m'écouter, ce que elle ne fait jamais...

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Parfaitement. Et si j'avais dit un mensonge, la sphère aurait réagit !

_-_ Ton truc débloque, c'est tout ! Et puis, j'écoute quand on me parle !

« Mensonge »

De nouveau la sphère rougit et le sol se met à trembler. Les murs se rapprochent de dix centimètres, puis tout redevient calme.

Mes joues me brûlent. J'écoute les gens, nan ?

Haussement de sourcils. Il me regarde avec ironie.

_-_ Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est de ta faute si on est ici, alors assume un peu ta part de responsabilité !

Rien ne se passe. Ah ah ! J'ai raison !

_-_ Ma part de responsabilité ? Merlin, Hermione, tu mets toujours la faute sur le dos des autres ! Toujours !

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Parfaitement ! Tu ne supportes pas d'échouer ! Quoi de plus simple que de se voiler la face en accusant les autres...

_-_ Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça !

« Mensonge »

Putain mais arrêtez ! L'espace rétrécit de dix centimètres.

_-_ Tu vois ! Tu ne veux même pas l'accepter !

_-_ Ok ! J'avoue être perfectionniste...

_-_ Le mot est faible... Tu ne supportais même pas que les autres échouent !

_-_ Et alors où est le problème ? J'avais envie que mes amis réussissent ! Désolée de me montrer...

_-_ C'était exaspérant !

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu me reprocher ça ? Et puis tu dérives ! La question n'est pas là !

_-_ Raaaah !

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux que je te dise, Ron ?

_-_ Que tu n'es pas étrangère à notre situation...

_-_ Ok ! J'y suis peut être pour quelque chose... Alors maintenant à toi ! Dis que tu n'aurais jamais du dire que j'étais responsable de notre rupture !

_-_ Je n'aurais pas du...

« Mensonge »

_-_ Crétin ! (je suis tombée à cause de la secousse) Dis_-_le en le pensant !

_-_ Je n'aurais pas du !

Silence.

_-_ Puisqu'on en est là, dis_-_moi, qu'est ce que tu as dis à tes parents quand on a rompu ?

_-_ Parce que tu crois qu'ils étaient au courant ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Et toi, comment tu as expliqué ta rencontre avec Lavande ? Tu leur as avoué la vérité ou là encore tu as mentis ?

_-_ Je leur ai dis la vérité...

« Mensonge »

Le plafond, haut de deux mètres dix (merci Ginny pour ce genre de détails), fait à présent un mètre soixante dix. Ron s'est assis, il ne tenait plus debout. J'avoue que c'est une sensation détestable d'avoir la tête à cinq centimètres de la voûte.

_-_ Je leur ai dit une vérité alternative...

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire ?

_-_ ...que je n'avais pas vu à quel point elle était belle avant le bal du Réveillon de noël, en quatrième année... et que je n'avais pas osé l'aborder avant la septième année.

_-_ Tu... La quatrième année ? Tu lui as raconté ce qui s'était passé avec moi ? T'as pas honte ?

_-_ Tu peux parler, Miss perfect ! Tu as dis à ma mère que j'étais ton premier petit ami, mais tout le monde savait que tu étais sortie avec Victooooooooor... Et il avait dix huit ans !

_-_ Je n'ai pas menti ! Tu es le premier pour ce qui est du sexe ! Victor ne m'a jamais touchée, et je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire !

_-_ Peuh !

_-_ Je savais que c'était toi qui avais fait courir le bruit que lui et moi ne lisions pas à la bibliothèque !

_-_ J'ai jamais fais courir de bruit...

« Mensonge »

_-_ Merde, laissez moi finir ! Je n'ai jamais...

_-_ Tu veux qu'on se retrouve dans un mouchoir de poche ?

Je m'étais également agenouillée, faute de pouvoir tenir debout.

_-_ Bref ! Je n'ai jamais démenti ... Nuance !

_-_ Oh !

_-_ C'est pas pareil !

_-_ Et bien puisque c'est ça, j'ai un aveu à te faire ! Tu te souviens de la rumeur sur les grains de beauté mal placés qui gênaient tes mouvements au Quiddicht ? C'était moi !

_-_ Ah ouais ? Tes origines vaguement slaves qui te faisaient avoir une pilosité effrayante en été ? Ben je suis fier de te dire que c'est moi !

Quoi ? C'est lui ? C'est à cause de lui si j'ai du subir des moqueries et des regards dégoûtés ?

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte que ça a bouleversé ma vie ?

_-_ Pauvre chérie...

_-_ C'est moi qui ai volé tous tes caleçons en Février !

« Mensonge »

Je commence à en avoir marre ! Ces tremblements font très mal aux fesses. Mon poignet me lancine également.

_-_ Indirectement, si ! J'ai aidé à les détruire...

_-_ Et c'était qui, le meneur de l'expédition ?

Ron est suspendu à mes lèvres. Il faut dire qu'il les a cherchés, ses caleçons !

Petit sourire.

_-_ J'ai surpris un Elfe de Maison qui prenait le linge sale. J'ai juste pris ce qui m'intéressait et le pauvre les a cherché pendant des heures... Je m'en suis beaucoup voulue... Pour l'Elfe...

_-_ Tu as volé mes caleçons ? Co... Comment tu as fais pour reconnaître les miens ?

C'était les plus abîmés ?

_-_ Oh tu sais avec un accio... On peut faire plein de chose...

Il rit doucement.

Un ange passe.

Il se tourne vers moi.

_-_ ça va ?

Il fait un signe de tête en direction de mon bras droit. Je hoche silencieusement la tête.

Un autre ange passe.

_-_ Heureusement que je suis pas claustrophobe...

« Mensonge »

_-_ Ok, ok... Je suis claustrophobe... Mais ne le dis pas Harry, il se moquerait...

_-_ Hum... Je pense qu'il se moquerait plus de toi pour l'histoire des caleçons...

_-_ Arrête ! Dans le dortoir, c'était leur sujet favori ! Seamus a même hésité à faire son enquête, mais il était tellement hilare quand il cherchait des indices, qu'il a abandonné...

Je ris. Imaginer Seamus en train de fureter partout dans leur chambre, une fausse pipe à la bouche est assez amusant.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, la tension qu'il y avait eu tout à l'heure a brutalement disparu. Comme au restaurant...

_-_ Ron ?

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas contredis ce qu'a dis Cho au restaurant ? Tu aurais pu t'énerver, non ?

_-_ Au début oui, j'ai voulu l'engueuler. Et crois moi j'ai longtemps cherché un prétexte pour lui dire ces quatre vérités ! Mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine... Et en plus, si je m'étais justifié, ça aurait paru plus suspect, tu crois pas ?

Je ne dis rien. Depuis quand Ron réfléchit_-_il avant de parler ?

_-_ Je suis désolé au fait.

_-_ Pardon ?

De quoi veut_-_il s'excuser ?

Ya tellement de choses remarque !

_-_ Elle t'a blessée. Elle n'aurait pas du, et j'aurais du réagir.

_-_ Nan, tu as eu raison. Je comprends qu'elle ait pu se faire des idées...

Il ne répond pas.

_-_ ça me manquait.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ De te parler... Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, parce que je pensais que tu le prendrais mal, que tu dirais que c'est de ma faute. Et effectivement, ça l'est.

_-_ Pas uniquement... Il faut être deux pour rompre...

_-_ Oui... Tu sais, Lavande...

Il soupire.

_-_ Lavande est quelqu'un de super... Franchement. Mais je me suis rendu compte... Nan, en fait on s'est rendu compte... qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. A part le sexe, plus rien nous lie.

Il regarde le sol, puis le plafond.

_-_ Elle m'a avoué ce matin qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un à son travail. Qu'elle le voyait, de temps en temps, en dehors du boulot. Et après, c'est devenu tellement évident. Je ne l'aimais plus...ou plutôt je l'ai oubliée…

_-_ Je... je comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

« Mensonge »

Le sol tremble. Ma main se cogne contre la surface glacée.

_-_ Aïe !

_-_ Hermione, ça va ?

L'espace est à présent très restreint. Il s'approche et prend doucement ma main dans la sienne. Je me laisse faire. Après tout, il ne peut pas empirer les choses, à part peut être me couper le bras... Mais il n'est pas assez boulet !

Il observe mon poignet en le faisant pivoter avec une extrême douceur que je ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_ C'est un peu enflé. Il doit être foulé...

Je ne respire presque plus. L'air me manque. Ron est très proche de moi, et son odeur m'envahit. Son souffle caresse la peau de mon bras et c'est incroyablement agréable. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Il lève ses yeux vers moi. Pourquoi ai_-_je l'impression qu'il lit en moi, qu'il sait à quoi je pense ? Je me sens transparente, mais j'adore. Mon esprit se réchauffe à mesure qu'il me scrute, qu'il cherche en moi. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et mettre fin à ce silence interminable et trop court à la fois.

_-_ Je n'aurais peut être pas du t'inviter à dîner...

_-_ Je n'aurais pas du accepter...

_-_ Pourquoi étais_-_tu dans cet ascenseur ce jour là ?

_-_ Je peux te retourner la question.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et finit sa caresse sur ma joue. Merlin comme c'est agréable.

_-_ Hermione, je...

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Je repousse sa main, je retire la mienne des siennes, beaucoup plus habiles que celle que je connaissais autrefois.

_-_ Je ne peux pas Ron ! Je ne veux pas ! J'en ai assez de souffrir !

_-_ Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

_-_ Tu mens ! Tu mens comme tu m'as menti avant ! Tu mens comme tu m'as toujours menti ! Tu mens !

Des larmes montent. Il ne faut pas que je pleure ! Je dois rester forte !

_-_ Hermione, s'il te plait...

_-_ Je ne t'aime pas, Ron ! Je t'ai oublié, ne me force pas à retourner là d'où je viens !

« Mensonge »

Nos corps sont près. Ils sont bien trop près l'un de l'autre. Je tente de m'éloigner mais je glisse et reviens toujours plus près. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne l'aime plus. J'avais réussi à l'oublier, à effacer ses sentiments... Pourquoi la sphère a_-_t_-_elle dit que je mentais ?

_-_ Je ne t'aime pas !

« Mensonge »

_- _Je ne t'aime pas !

« Mensonge »

Ron est à présent sur moi. Je suis complètement engloutie par sa chaleur. Je ne l'aime pas... Je ne l'aime plus...

_-_ Je... Je...

Est_-_ce que je l'aime encore ? Après tout ce temps ? Toutes ses souffrances ? Merlin, est_-_ce que je l'aime encore ?

_-_ Je...

_-_ Hermione, je t'aime.

_-_ Je...

« Parie terminée ! Merci d'avoir joué avec nous ! »

Et tout doucement, la sphère disparaît. Pas d'oreilles étirées, pas de tourbillon d'images. Juste l'effacement progressif des cloisons. Et nous, au milieu du salon, l'un sur l'autre. Je ne peux plus bouger. Ron est sur moi, et me retiens de tout son poids. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai peut être pas envie de partir.

Doucement, il enlève les mèches de mon visages, collés par la sueur. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres. Il redessine les contours ainsi que les courbures. Il sourit. Je rougis. Doucement, il approche ses lèvres. Je ne les évite pas. Je le laisse faire. Mais c'est sur mes joues qu'il va d'abord. Puis, toujours doucement, il glisse jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrasse. C'est plus un effleurement.

_-_ Hermione, je t'aime.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Doucement, je lève ma main et me faufile dans sa nuque, jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux.

Il sourit tout en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

_-_ Ron...

Je soupire.

_-_ ... je te hais...

Je souris. Il me sourit.

Un ange passe. Décidément il doit y avoir un congrès pas loin, c'est le troisième qui parade depuis tout à l'heure.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je souris.

_-_ Pour commencer on pourrait peut être aller voir un médecin... Mon poignet a triplé de volume, et je tiens pas vraiment à ce que tu assistes à l'explosion.

Ron hausse les sourcils, amusé.

_-_ Génial comme premier rencard. Toi, moi, l'infirmière de service sexy qui sent le chloroforme...

_-_ Le dernier premier rencard était pas terrible non plus si je me souviens bien ?

_-_ Eh ! Je n'avais pas invité ce vampire ! C'est pas ma faute si ce gus était justement là ce soir là... Le reste n'a été qu'une malheureuse série d'accidents, qui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se les remémore...

Il me relève doucement. Il me sourit. Un sourire doux, calme, serein. Ron qui a confiance, ça fait limite peur, même !

Il ouvre la porte de l'appartement, et se retire pour me laisser sortir. En passant, je m'arrête devant lui et lui demande dans un sourire :

_-_ Sexy ?

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Tu as dis qu'il y aurait une infirmière sexy ?

_-_ Bon on demandera une femme mûre, genre Pomfresh...

Et il referme la porte de l'appartement dans un rire.

Fin du 14ème chapitre

Tadaaa !

Bon je sais, j'ai pas le droit de finir sur un suspens aussi intense que celui_-_ci (à prendre au premier ou eu deuxième degré peu importe...)

Alors voilà la fin de ma fic qui pointe à l'horizon... Mais ne m'écorchez pas, je vais écrire un épilogue avec en P.O.V. Ginny ! Et oui ! Mais je préfère m'arrêter de parler, histoire que vous ayez encore envie de lire la suite et fin...

Et pour répondre aux Reviews, voici Ronald Weasley !

Ron : Bonjour est_-_ce que ça va biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeen ?

Moi : Tu te prends pour Gad Elmaleh ?

Ron : Oh ça va ! J'ai le droit à un petit délire nan ? D'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour me plaindre ! En effet c'est un scandale : je suis héros de cette fic...

Hermione : Désolé mon cœur c'est ma place.

Ron : ... et ce n'est qu'à l'avant dernier chapitre que je réponds aux reviews des lecteurs et lectrices (très important les lectrices...)

Moi : Bon, si tu pouvais abréger cette terrible épreuve pour mes nerfs, ce serait Byzance...

Ron : Hem... On bloque ma créativité ici ! **Baltha** dit qu'elle adore ta fic, ce qui est un peu normal vu que je suis dedans (clin d'œil) et qu'elle a l'air conne en rigolant toute seule devant son écran de PC... ça, vois_-_tu, on n'y peux pas grand_-_chose... C'est très commun comme maladie...

Moi : Rassure toi, c'est le but (de te faire rire, pas de te sentir conne) !

Ron : Mais... et là je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec elle, moi y compris...

Moi : Depuis quand tu as un avis toi ?

Ron : Tu publies trop lentement. D'ailleurs je peux annoncer quelque chose au nom de l'auteur...

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il va ma sortir comme ânerie ?

Ron :(sort un petit papier) « **Puce** est heureuse de vous annoncer qu'elle a eu son bac ES du premier coup, et qu'elle est à présent à la fac en Lettres modernes »...

Moi : (toute rouge) Merde c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous le dire !

Ron : Eh ? Je sers à quoi sinon à transmettre les messages ?

Moi : C'est bien ! Y en a au moins un qui fait son boulot convenablement !

Ron : (tout fier) Merci **Baltha** pour le soutient que tu lui a apporté et pour ta review ! Passons à **Géomik** qui se fait le porte_-_parole de tous les garçons en protestant. Oui, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas tous des obsédés ! Moi oui, mais faut pas faire une généralité !

Moi : Oui oui... N'empêche qu'il avoue...

Ron : (lis la review en entier) Ouah la traître ! Pourquoi tu reviens sur tes positions mec ?

Moi : Parce qu'il est de bonne foi ?

Ron : N'import quoi... Où est passé la solidarité masculine ? Les hommes de nos jo... Putain je parle comme une femme...

Moi : Ou comme une personne âgée. Papi Ron, ça te va bien !

Ron : En tout cas, il espère que le sadisme va continuer... J'ai été très gentil avec elle, nan ?

Moi : Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi...

Ron : Raaaaaaaah, ça y est... Dès qu'on trompe une fois sa copine, on est fiché et cette histoire revient constamment sur le tapis... Merci à toi, vieu, mais la prochaine fois, bas_-_toi à mon côté au lieu de vouloir plaire à l'auteur...

Moi : Il a dit la vérité, c'est bien nan ?

Ron : Pfff ! On croirait entendre Hermione !

Hermione : Tu commences mal, Ron...

Ron : Hem... (murmure) Gnagnagna... **Dafie** est apparemment une nouvelle lectrice. Elle aime beaucoup. Tu vois, tout le monde aime la Hermione bordélique d'aujourd'hui, mais moi, je l'aimais bien, un peu stricte sur les bords... Enfin bon, merci pour ta review, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! La review que j'attendais... Merci, je sais... Je suis sexy, et j'assume... Merci à Ptite Elfe ! Et nan, tout les roux ne sont pas sexy. Il n'y a que moi !

Moi : ça va les chevilles ?

Ron : Que penses_-_tu de la fin ? Avoue que tu espérais secretement que je laisse tomber Lavande pour embrasser Hermione ?

Hermione : Quel égard pour ton ex...

Ron : Arrête ! Avoue que j'ai assuré !

Hermione : Mouais...

Ron : Qui est de mauvais foi, là ? Enfin bref, j'espère qu'on a satisfait ton envie de fin à l'eau de rose...

Hermione : Un fin au chloroforme serait plus exact...

Ron : Pourquoi tu squattes là ? C'est ma place aujourd'hui ! C'est réservé ! (Hermione tire la langue) Non mais ! Si on fixe pas les règes, bientôt se sera le bordel !

Moi : A qui le dis_-_tu...

Ron : Merci à **Didi** pour ta review claire et expéditive ! C'est bien !

Moi : C'est clair ! Si on peut éviter les débats entre persos c'est franchement bien !

Ron : Enfin, pour finir, **Vinvin** qui est triste car on se rapproche de la fin. Oui, moi aussi je suis triste. Voir Hermione dans tous ses états était bien marrant !

Hermione : Ben moi je suis bien contente qu'il reste qu'un chapitre ! Il pourra rien m'arriver de très conséquent en un seul chapitre, heureusement !

Moi : Que tu crois...

Ron : Enfin bref, merci pour ta review !

Moi : Merci à tous, on se revoie au prochain et dernier épisode !

Bizouilles.

Puce


	17. On s'était donné rendez vous

TADAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Vous pensiez que je vous avais oublié ? Et ben nan !! C'est juste que la fac, c'est plus long, plus dur, donc ça me laisse moins de temps pour écrire…

Donc voici la première partie du dernier chapitre !

**Chapitre 15 :** On s'était donné rendez vous…

**Jeudi 1 août**

6h30, appartement d'Hermione

_-_Tu n'es donc pas capable de régler un réveil correctement ?

_-_ Est_-_ce ma faute si Madame ne veut pas utiliser un réveil magique, sûr et efficace ?

_-_ On en a déjà discuté il me semble ! Pas de Magie si ce n'est pas nécessaire !

_-_ Et pourquoi ça ? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas utiliser la Magie comme bon me semble ? Je ne me suis pas fait chier à passer tous ces tests et ces contrôles pendant sept années terriblement difficiles, pour finalement m'installer chez moi, et ne pas me servir de tout ce que je sais !!!

_-_ Peuh… Comme si tu savais faire quelque chose de passable avec ta baguette !

_-_ PARCE QUE TU TE CROIS MIEUX PEUT ÊTRE ?

_-_ PARFAITEMENT ! JE SAIS FAIRE DES TOAST SANS AVOIR RECOURS A LA MAGIE ET SANS TOUT FAIRE BRÛLER, MOI !

_-_ CA NE T'EST JAMAIS ARRIVÉ DE PENSER QUE JE LES PRÉFÈRE COMME CA ???

_-_ C'EST DE LA MAUVAISE FOI, RON !

Merlin je vais le tuer ! Non seulement je vais être en retard, mais en plus je perds du temps inutilement ! C'est tout lui, ça ! Il n'y a que pour m'emmerder qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

_-_ De toute façon, c'est trop tôt comme horaire. Il me reste du temps, à moi !

Je lui balance un oreiller. Sale con !

_-_ Egoïste !

Je sors de la chambre. Arrivée à la cuisine, je soupire devant la cafetière vide. Tant pis ! Pas le temps de faire du café à la moldu. Je sors ma baguette et la fais tourner en vitesse. Le café se sert instantanément dans les tasses, préalablement apparues sur la table, et les confitures s'étalent doucement sur les petites tartines grillées. Je vais vraiment finir par faire ce sort les yeux fermés, à force de devoir l'utiliser.

_-_ Et c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi ?

Je me retourne. Ron me regarde avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_-_ La situation est tout à fait différente ! Je suis pressée !

_-_ Si tu mettais un réveil magique, tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire autant d'effort. Tous ces cris pourraient être économisés…

_-_ Pfff… Je trouverai bien un autre raison de te crier dessus…

Je m'assois sur une chaise et soupire. C'est comme ça, tous les matins depuis qu'il a emménagé ici. Il faut dire que le départ de Ginny m'avait beaucoup attristée, et je ne savais pas comment extérioriser tout ça, sans crier sur Ron. Mais après coup, je crois que c'est devenu une habitude, plus qu'une nécessité.

Il me rejoint à la table et me sourit. Bah ! Tant qu'il me supporte, je peux continuer à être moi_-_même, non ?

_-_ Au fait, c'est ce soir, nan ?

_-_ Oui… c'est ce soir…

Je soupire. Merde ! J'avais oublié ce petit détail ! Raaaaaaah ! Pourquoi ? Comme si je n'avais pas d'autres problèmes à gérer…

_-_ Euh… Quand tu parlais de baguette tout à l'heure, il n'y avait aucun sous entendu ?

Je me retourne.

Regard noir. Mais quel obsédé ! Il ne pense donc qu'à ça !

Mieux vaut ignorer cet imbécile de veracrasse, sinon je ne pourrai définitivement pas arriver à mon travail !

oOoOoOoOoOo

7h30, appartement à Coven Garden

_-_ Mmmh… ?

Je sors ma tête hors de mon lit. Rien n'est plus dur pour moi que de se lever le matin, surtout quand on sait que je n'ai dormi que… Raaaaaah ! Cinq heures seulement ! Ginny, ma grande, il va falloir te ressaisir !

Je me lève difficilement, et je sens bien que mes jambes ne sont pas sûres. Je me dirige doucement vers le miroir, tout en baillant très bruyamment. Mon reflet n'est pas franchement glorieux. Mes cheveux semblent obéirent à des lois qui leurs sont propres, ce qui doit approximativement s'apparenter à l'anarchie. J'ai des cernes énormes, qui pendent presque jusqu'à ma poitrine. Mes yeux sont si petits que c'est à peine si je peux voir tous ces détails horribles (est_-_ce franchement un mal ?). Il y a des fois où je songe vraiment à la chirurgie esthétique magique…

L'amas de couette et de drap derrière moi s'agite.

Je m'approche doucement. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être réveillé. Je soupire. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi, il dormirait quand même. Et si je m'évanouissais sur le sol, pensez_-_vous qu'il se lèverait, pour me sauver de l'infâme et bien réel gargouillement qui scie mon ventre en deux ?

J'ôte les mèches brunes qui se sont collées à son front. Merlin qu'il est beau. Ce n'est pas humain d'être magnifique à ce point ! J'adore l'observer ainsi. Il est tellement serein, que s'en est attendrissant. Oui, Liam Deprens est vraiment…

Merde. Je vais être en retard ! Et cet abruti aussi !

Je le secoue gentiment. Pas de réponse. Je le secoue plus fermement cette fois. Il grogne.

_-_ Bordel, réveille_-_toi on va être en retard !

_-_Mmmh ?

Il ouvre un œil. Beuuuuuuuuh… J'ai envie de le croquer tellement il est chou !!!

Non ! Il faut que je sois forte ! Je prends la couverture et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la chambre. Cette fois, il se lève, furieux.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

_-_ La ponctualité, mon chou !

Je lui montre le réveil. Il le regarde, prend deux secondes pour faire monter l'information jusqu'au cerveau, puis réagit enfin :

_-_ Merde !

7h 41,

Pas le temps de l'attendre, il est vraiment trop long ! Tant pis pour lui !

7h43

Fuck, fuck, fuck !!! Je viens de rater le bus ! Pas le temps d'attendre, je hèle un taxi. Rien à faire, il me regarde tous mais ne s'arrête pas. C'est sûr, la blonde d'un mètre soixante quinze à côté, elle en a eu un ! Mais moi…

8h15

Suis enfin arrivée. N'en peux plus… Peux à peine respirer…

Steve, le vigile me sourit.

_-_ On arrive à l'heure aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Réunion importante… Pouvais pas la manquer…

Je sors mon badge, et ouvre la porte.

_-_ Miss Weasley, laissez la porte ouverte !

Merde ! Comment est_-_il arrivé en même temps que moi, alors qu'il est parti après ? Il ne pouvait pas arriver deux minutes plus tard ? On va vraiment nous griller, un jour !

Je tiens la porte. Il me lance un vague rictus de remerciements et fonce vers l'ascenseur. Ceci dit, vu son attitude quasi méprisante à mon égard, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'on s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit…

_-_ Dépêchez vous un peu, j'ai besoin de vous pour le briefing, et pas dans deux heures.

Il ouvre son sac et fouille dans celui_-_ci, tout en tenant la porte.

_-_ Il n'est vraiment pas gentil avec vous, Miss Weasley…

Steve me regarde avec compassion. S'il savait… Je n'aime pas me faire plaindre, surtout quand je ne mérite pas cette attention. Mais il faut vraiment que personne ne sache.

_-_ Oui, c'est un con.

J'entre à mon tour dans l'ascenseur. Il soupire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt…

J'aperçois la mâchoire de Steve se crisper alors que les portes se referment. J'appuie sur le bouton du quinzième étage. Un ange passe.

Pui soudain, je sens sa main dans ma nuque. Je ne bouge pas. Ses longs doigts fins descendent dans mon dos. Il en trace la courbure. Il s'amuse. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Je me tourne vers lui, et plante mes yeux droits dans les siens. Il sourit. Il s'approche de moi. Dangereux ça ! Très dangereux ! Je m'écarte. Il se raidit. Il ôte sa main de mon dos.

_-_ Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on sache pour nous ?

Je me mords la lèvre.

_-_ Parce que tu es mon boss, et que je ne veux pas que notre relation nourrisse les potins des vieilles secrétaires de l'immeuble. Et puis, je trouve que ça rajoute un peu de piquant. Pas toi ?

Il sourit. Merlin qu'il est beau. Et dire que je ne peux même pas me vanter de sortir avec lui !! Tout ça à cause de cette morale de merde à la con à laquelle je me suis astreinte ! Pourtant je sais très bien que notre relation ira dans le mur si je continue à mettre la tête dans le sable. Personne ne sait pour nous deux, pas même mes propres amis. Liam est beau comme un dieu, ce qui me dérange considérablement si on prend en compte le fait que toutes, j'ai bien dit toutes les femmes de la société – y compris celle qui sont mariées – le draguent ouvertement, alors que je me tiens à deux mètres ! Sans oublier qu'il ne sait absolument pas que je peux transformer une souris en service de porcelaine !

De tous ces problèmes, ce dernier est probablement le plus ennuyeux, et le plus destructeur. Comment instaurer une relation, même amicale, quand on refuse toujours l'accès à son appartement, de peur qu'il ne découvre un truc qui pourrait lui exploser à la figure ? Et l'excuse du bordel continuel, dû à ma colocataire imaginaire, commence sérieusement à dater. Il va finir par me prendre soit pour une bordélique, soit pour quelqu'un qui a des choses à cacher… Ce qui, entre nous, ne serait pas faux !

Mais voilà, je ne peux, ni lui dire qui je suis vraiment, ni endurer le courroux de toutes les employées si j'annonce publiquement que nous sortons ensemble, et le quitter n'est pas vraiment une option envisagée.

Donc, j'en suis là : à me faire peloter par l'homme le plus sexy de la terre dans l'ascenseur, sachant parfaitement que lorsque nous arriverons au quinzième étage, je devrai me faire passer pour une assistante de direction, exploitée par ce même homme, qui se trouve être mon patron !

Bref, je suis dans la merde. Ginny, ou l'art des histoires compliquées…

oOoOoOoOoOo

10h21, locaux de la société "Magic Play"

_-_ Weasley, vous faîtes un travail fantastique !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Enfin ! Que n'ai_-_je vécu que pour ces douces paroles !

_-_ Sérieusement, je suis impressionné par tant de dévotion et tant d'implication dans le travail !

Merlin, j'en pleurerais !

_-_ A croire que vous êtes magicien !

Mauvaise blague de Mr Jakobson.

Ce type semble oublier parfois à qui il à faire. Depuis que je le connais, il me sort des réflexions sur la magie comme s'il n'en connaissait pas l'existence, et puis deux minutes plus tard, il me parle de Quidditch et de son balai préféré…

_-_ Vous n'utilisez rien d'illicite au moins ? Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, bien au contraire ! Si ça vous fait travailler plus et d'aussi bonne qualité, continuez ainsi ! Je vous demande juste de ne pas vous faire coincer ! La compagnie ne se relèverait jamais si vous vous faisiez arrêter pour recel de cocaïne ou de je ne sais quelle autre saloperies !

_-_ Euuuuh… Mr Jakobson, que je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne consomme rien d'illégal…

_-_ Et bien tant mieux !

Il me donne une grande tape dans le dos. Putain, il est vachement fort, ce mec, sous ses airs de vieux fou. Il me tourne le dos et se retire dans son bureau, tout en marmonnant :

_-_ Ah ! Les jeunes de nos jours ! Toujours quelque chose à cacher…

Je soupire. Ce type est vraiment vicieux. Et totalement fou ! Mais en dehors de ça, c'est quand même un super travail. Que je ne dois qu'à moi_-_même. Enfin, quasiment… disons que sans Hermione, j'en serais encore à trier le courrier au Ministère. Et on ne peut pas dire que c'était satisfaisant… Et donc aujourd'hui, je travaille dans une compagnie de loisir sorcier, au département "développement", dans lequel je semble plutôt bon. On peut même dire que grâce à quelques aménagements, la boîte s'en porte vraiment bien, et je me plais à croire que c'est grâce à mes idées… Les gosses adorent les prototypes issus de mes projets.

« C'est parce que tu as une âme de gamin de douze ans ! »

Grrrr ! Qu'est ce que je déteste quand elle a raison.

14h31

_-_ Tu rêvasses encore ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu t'y mettes ?

_-_ Mmmh… Laisse_-_moi réfléchir à cette proposition fort intéressante… Je ne crois pas, non. Je vais encore faire résonner ces magnifiques mots de soutien et d'amour dans ma tête avant de me remettre au travail comme tu dis…

Elisa lève les yeux au ciel. Cette jolie blonde n'est autre que ma co_-_équipière. Plutôt sèche, grande, plus maigre que mince, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme attirante et désirable. Elle a un charisme qui la rend presque intouchable.. Elle en a vraiment fait une lorsque je lui ai dis que Elisa était totalement lesbienne. C'est bien simple, c'est la première chose qu'elle m'a dit lorsque je suis arrivé ici :

"N'essaye même pas de me draguer, je ne suis pas intéressée par tout ce qui se rapporte au sexe masculin. Alors évitons_-_nous une future gêne qui nuirait tout notre travail…"

_-_ Merlin, tu es vraiment un mollasson, Ronald. Je me demande comment le boss peut autant te faire confiance. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas tous ces compliments. Le travail intensif n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, et apparemment pas à la tienne…

Pétasse jalouse ! Avant moi, c'est toi qui récoltais tous les honneurs ! Maintenant, c'est moi, Ronald Weasley, le plus grand sorcier de la terre ! MWAHAHAHAH !!!

_-_ En tout cas tu en mérites au moins, c'est celui d'être capable d'inventer autant de concepts interactifs en si peu de temps. Le dernier jeu était franchement très inventif… Je ne comprends pas comment un mec aussi minable que toi peut avoir autant d'idées…

Héhé ! Jalouse

_-_ Secret !

Je me retourne vers elle et lui lance un regard narquois, que j'ai appris à exécuter en regardant cet abruti de furet, Malefoy. Elle me fixe à son tour. Merde. Elle le bat à plate couture en ce qui concerne le regard qui tue ! Même Dumbledore à côté, c'est un nourrisson… Hum… Peut être que Voldemort le lui a appris… C'est encore plus flippant !

_-_ Tu comptes te remettre au travail un jour ?

Hum… Réfléchissons à cette question… Bien sûr, je pourrais lui dire un petit "jamais", ou carrément lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et de la laisser se démerder toute seule. Bien sûr je pourrais… Mais ce serait franchement jouer avec le feu.

_-_ Eh bien tu as de la chance, j'allais justement te proposer de revoir ton dernier projet. Je ne peux pas honnêtement rendre ce dossier avec mon nom dessus, étant donné le peu de soin avec lequel tu t'en es occupée.

Ça, c'est plus drôle.

_-_ Weasley…

_-_ Mais je comprends que le travail intensif ne soit pas à la portée de n'importe qui…

Aïe ! Putain, la sale… elle m'a balancé le pot à crayon dans la tête !

oOoOoOoOoOo

15h12, toilettes du Ministère de la Magie

Merde.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Enculé de Ron ! Salopard ! Débile profond !

Merlin pourquoi ? Pourquoi est_-_ce que je suis avec un abruti pareil ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

15h13, bureau de Ginny

Pffiou… Je suis exténuée. J'ai du éviter le plus possible Liam au cours de la journée, qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de nous faire griller !

_-_ Il est gay.

Je me tourne vers ma collègue, Alice.

_-_ Tu disais ?

_-_ Liam. Il est gay.

_-_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_-_ Je le sens. Et puis merde, il se fait draguer par toutes les nanas du boulot, je ne parle même pas de celles de l'extérieur ! Et Rien ! Pas un flirt ! Pas une conquête !

_-_ Il est peut être discret sur sa vie privée.

_-_ A ce stade, c'est plus de la discrétion, c'est de la honte. A moins que sa copine soit insortable, il n'en a pas.

Je souffle sur mon thé bouillant, mal à l'aise.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas…

A son tour, elle pivote son siège vers moi, faisant balancer ses cheveux châtains au carré, au dessus de ses épaules.

_-_ N'importe quelle fille normalement constituée ne laisserait pas un homme pareil sans "protection", style suçons, ou cadeaux qui arrivent à l'heure de la réunion matinale, pour que tout le monde les voient.

_-_ Elle n'est peut être pas jalouse…

_-_ Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincue. Ou alors elle ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour essayer de le garder. A tous les coups c'est un bon coup au lit.

Je rougis. Oui, peut être que c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas si attachée à lui. Je ne lui fais jamais de suçons, de peur qu'il prenne cela pour une marque de possession. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est un bon coup au lit, mais je dois lui cacher une bonne partie de ma vie, ce qui n'est pas simple pour s'attacher émotionnellement à quelqu'un.

« Et si tu le lui disais ? »

Nan. Je ne peux pas. Il me rirait au nez. Pire. Il aurait peur. Il ne comprendrait pas. Et même s'il l'acceptait, qu'est_-_ce que ça changerait ?

_-_ Je te trouve bien songeuse, ma petite Ginny…

Je lève la tête. Je lui souris, et m'empare d'une lettre administrative. Après tout, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Pas aujourd'hui.

_-_ En tout cas, je me le tenterais bien, ce petit mec !

J'explose de rire.

18h51

_-_ Je t'assure que c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Liam et moi sommes tous les deux dans la rue. Il a insisté pour me ramener chez moi. A pieds. J'avoue avoir apprécié l'idée de sortir de l'atmosphère oppressante du bureau.

_-_ Sérieux ? Elle croit que je suis gay ?

_-_ Mais tu sais, Alice n'est pas du genre commère. Elle n'ébruitera pas sa théorie.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Il va falloir y remédier.

Il m'empoigne la main. Je tente de l'enlever mais il serre un peu plus.

_-_ Quelqu'un du boulot pourrait nous voir…

_-_Et alors ? On y est plus, là ! Je ne vois pas le problème puisqu'on est en dehors de notre lieu de travail ! Et j'en ai marre de me faire draguer par des femmes, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu es là, quelque part, à regarder. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il s'arrête. Je baisse la tête.

_-_ Moi, je déteste savoir que Steve, le portier, te fait la cour ! Et je ne te parle pas de ce type à la compta ! Lui, je vais vraiment lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule un jour !

_-_ On est au moins d'accord sur quelque chose…

_-_ Je ne te comprends vraiment pas…

Je lève la tête. Tiens. On est arrivé. C'est vrai que depuis que je sors avec lui, je passe mes soirées chez lui, et j'oublie donc que mon appartement est près de l'entreprise.

_-_ J'habite ici.

Il hoche la tête.

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis, ni ce que je veux faire… comment je pourrais lui dire ce que je ressens, alors que moi_-_même je l'ignore.

Je sors mon trousseau de clés, ouvre la porte et m'apprête à monter quand il me retient par le bras.

_-_ Je veux monter avec toi.

Je soupire.

_-_ On en a déjà discuté, il me semble… Ma colocataire…

_-_ Et bien, je vais la bâillonner, et la foutre dehors, mais je vais monter. Peu importe ce qu'il y a là haut qui te fasse si peur que je découvre, Ginny Weasley. Je vais monter avec toi, que tu le veuille ou non.

Je soupire de nouveau. Il est impitoyable.

18h55

Devant ma porte. Mon cœur, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, bat à toute allure. Ma main est dans la sienne. Je glisse la clé dans ma serrure.

Merde, mes doigts sont moites.

J'ouvre la porte, et tente de trouver le bouton de la lumière.

_-_ SUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!

oOoOoOoOo

18h24, appartement de Ginny

_-_ Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives ?

Hermione est furieuse. Elle m'attrape par le bras et me fait entrer, tout en refermant la porte.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli tout faire foirer ?

Elle soupire. Je la trouve bien tendue. Il faut dire que cela fait deux mois qu'elle organise secrètement l'anniversaire de Ginny, deux mois qu'elle surveille le langage de chacun. Elle avait même envisagé de jeter un sortilège de Fidelitas… Pendant deux mois, elle avait contacté tous ses amis, emprunté ses clés par l'intermédiaire de Ron, fait un double, apprit son emploi du temps par cœur et même piraté son téléphone portable magiquement, pour être sûre que rien n'arriverait jusqu'à ce jour. Et jusqu'ici, tout semble marcher.

J'entre dans la salle à manger de son appartement, agrandit pour l'occasion (elle avait fait une demande spéciale auprès du Ministère pour obtenir le droit de changer un espace moldu), pour accueillir une vingtaine de personne.

Ron se rue sur moi.

_-_ Harryyyyyyyyyyy ! Au secours ! Hermione est devenue folle !

Je ris.

_-_ Je te jure, un vrai Dragon ! Mais le pire, c'est depuis tout à l'heure. Elle n'arrête pas de m'éviter, et de me lancer des regards noirs. Et quand elle me parle, elle me crie dessus… Elle ne t'aurais pas dis ce que j'ai fait ? Parce que là, franchement, je vois pas…

Je secoue la tête. Ron soupire.

_-_ Enfin… J'espère que ma peste de sœur va apprécier cette fichue fête, parce que sinon, je ne te raconte pas la réaction d'Hermione... Tu ne sais pas si elle se doute de quelque chose ?

_-_ Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire cela fais un an que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Oui, un an. Un an, depuis cette journée là. Depuis le jour où, elle et moi sommes allés à Ste Mangouste. Jamais je n'avais autant ri. On avait parlé de tout et de rien. Et puis, elle m'avait écouté. Sans condescendance, ni admiration. Elle était restée là.

_-_ Merlin, Ron, Harry, ne restez pas plantés là comme deux inutiles que vous êtes, et venez m'aider !

18h54

_-_ Vite, elle arrive !

18h56

_-_ SUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!

Fin de la première partie du 15ème chapitre.

Voilà ! Et donc, comme ce n'est pas la fin, je répondrais à toutes les reviews supra gentille à la fin, avec le personnage que vous voulez : si vous avez envie qu'un persos vous réponde, dîtes le moi !!! Et ce sera fait !

Bizouilles !!!


	18. Quand on a que l'amour

Et bien voilà. Nous sommes au dernier chapitre de cette petite aventure. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus rapidement, mais quoiqu'on en dise, la fac prend pas mal de temps, surtout quand il s'agit d'une matière aussi passionnante que la littérature…

Donc, j'espère de tout cœur que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. J'ai le cœur serré en écrivant ça. Autant qu'après avoir lu le dernier Harry Potter (soit dit en passant génial).

Je vous remercie tous donc, tout ceux qui ont aimé la légèreté de ma fic, qui est tout sauf une prise de tête.

En un mot : merci

**Chapitre 16 :**Quand on a que l'amour

**Jeudi 1****er**** Août**

18h56, dans le salon de Ginny

Et merde. Et merde et merde et merde! Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous chez moi? Il est pas si grand que ça, mon appart' normalement ! Merde!

Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, les jumelles Patill, tous mes frères, Hermione, ainsi qu'au moins une douzaine d'autres personnes, toute un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Tous sauf un, d'ailleurs. Harry.

Hermione me saute quasiment au cou pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

_-_ Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est toi qu'il faut remercier pour ce comité d'accueil…

Elle me lance un grand sourire, satisfaite que l'on sache reconnaître son œuvre. La foule se disperse en petits groupe ou chacun reprends sa conversation la où il l'avait laissé.

_-_ Tu ne m'avais pas dis que c'était ton anniversaire…

Je me retourne, et je me rends alors compte de l'atroce situation dans laquelle je me suis mise: non seulement il sait à présent la date de mon anniversaire, preuve d'intimité à laquelle je n'étais pas vraiment préparé, mais il se trouve également en compagnie d'une quinzaine de sorciers, qui ne sont naturellement pas au courant de l'existence de Liam, et encore moins de son statut, ou pire, de son ignorance sur le mien.

Hermione m'interroge du regard. Et avant que je ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, mon patron et petit ami non officiel tend sa main vers Hermione.

_-_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Liam Deprens,

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille. Je vois la surprise dans les yeux d'Hermione. Je ne peux plus reculer. Un mouvement de panique me fait regarder dans la direction d'Harry, devenu livide. Non, je ne peux vraiment plus reculer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

19h02

Bordel. Qui c'est ce type ?

Il… Elle et lui… Pourquoi il l'a tiens comme ça par la taille ? Hermione m'en aurait parlé. Elles sont amies, elle le lui aurait dit, et je l'aurais su…

_-_ C'est qui le gus avec ma sœur ?

Je me retourne et fais face à Ron, une coupe de champagne dans la main. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être au courant. Quoique le connaissant, ce ne soit pas si rassurant.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

_-_ Que veux_-_tu que j'en sache ? Est_-_ce que tu as l'impression que tu as à faire à quelqu'un d'assez proche d'elle pour savoir les détails de ses flirts insignifiants ?

Ron rougit. Il marmonne un "pardon" honteux, pendant que je m'éloigne.

Je ne peux qu'en même pas lui en vouloir. Merde, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai repoussé. Elle n'allait pas rester célibataire et folle de moi toute sa vie. Je le sais.

Alors pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal de la voir avec ce type, complètement insipide par ailleurs.

Merde !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

19h12

_-_ Bonjour, je suis le frère de Ginny, Ronald Weasley. Auriez vous l'amabilité d'ôter votre bras des fesses de ma sœur ?

_-_ Ron !

Je crois que je rêve, je suis en pleine hallucination. Pire, je subis le sort d' Imperius, et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour empêcher le désastre venir.

Hermione tape le haut du crâne roux de mon idiot de frère, lui jette un regard noir, puis se tourne vers Liam, qui hésite entre la consternation et l'amusement.

_-_ Veuillez excusez Ron, il est un peu abrupt et ne sait pas se tenir en société…

Pour toute réponse, Liam tendit la main qui me tenait la taille à Ron, qu'il prit sous l'œil menaçant de sa petite amie.

_-_ Je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Ginny ne me parle que très peu de sa famille, je suis donc heureux de constater qu'elle en a bien une.

_-_ Oui, notre petite Ginny est une vraie cachottière…

Hermione me regarde avec insistance, tout en laissant ses yeux me dirent : "Oui, la moindre des choses c'est de nous avertir quand tu ramènes quelqu'un chez toi plus de trois nuit de suite… Histoire qu'on sache que lorsque l'on aura débarqué chez toi à l'improviste qu'il y a un homme dans ta vie, et qu'on ne soit pas tous gêné ! "

_-_ Bien… Je vais poser mes affaires et je te présenterai tout le monde.

Oui mon chéri, je te présente tous les gens avec lesquels je suis allé à l'école. Oooooooooooh, on était tous très proche, surtout quand il s'agissait de se battre contre un sorcier siphonné du ciboulot, qui voulait non seulement nous tuer mais aussi réduire en esclave les gens comme toi. Heureusement qu'il y a avait Harry Potter qu'il lui a botté les fesses, ce même jeune homme étant celui que j'ai aimé pendant… Oof… sept ans…T'ai_-_je dis au passage que je pouvais transformer une souris en service de porcelaine ?

La soirée va être vraiment géniale.

Je pose mes affaires dans la buanderie, vide une coupe de champagne que j'attrape d'un plateau qui sert tout seul… Oh putain… Je sors ma baguette et fais apparaître un chariot pour chacun des petits plateaux roulant, histoire qu'il pense qu'ils sont motorisés. Je reprends une autre coupe et rejoins Ron, Hermione et Liam.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

20h46, sur le balcon

Calme toi. Putain calme toi !

Merde, c'est qu'un mec. J'ai connu des situations pires que celle là, quand même !

Je jette un œil à l'intérieur. Ginny est à présent seule. Peut être que si j'allais lui parler… Mais merde, pour lui dire quoi ? Neville et sa nouvelle petite amie lui tiennent compagnie.

Ginny rayonne. Elle est vraiment faite pour être en société. Malgré sa petite taille, on ne remarque qu'elle. Son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux vert d'eau, ses lèvres roses, ses cheveux roux…

Je soupire.

_-_ Elle est vraiment belle, n'est ce pas ?

Merde. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver celui là. Je lui rends un sourire plus que mauvais. Il me tend sa main.

_-_ Liam Deprens. Je suis son petit ami. Et vu comment vous la regarder, je sens que je vais devoir vous surveiller.

Il rit. D'un rire franc et clair. Merlin, je hais ce rire. Je hais ce type, avec ses dents trop blanches, ses yeux trop bleus, sa peau trop mate, ses cheveux trop parfaits.

Je sers sa main tendue, toujours avec mon sourire crispé sur le visage.

_-_ Harry Potter. Ravi de vous connaître.

Je tente de m'esquiver.

_-_ Et vous connaissez Ginny depuis longtemps ?

Je soupire. Je ne pourrais pas me défaire de ce mec, ou de cette conversation plus chiante.

_-_ Assez, oui. Nous étions à l'école ensemble.

Il me regarde, surpris.

_-_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle suivait l'école par correspondance…

…

_-_ Oui, je voulais dire je la connais depuis que je connais son frère, qui allait dans la même école que moi. Et comme je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez Ron, c'est comme si elle était avec nous à l'école. J'ai souvent tendance à tout confondre.

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas ! J'avais compris. Vous êtes donc l'ami de son frère… Vous êtes comme un frère pour elle, en somme.

Mais pour qui il se prend, ce guignol ? T'as vraiment de la chance d'être moldu, sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu te serais recyclé le vol à haute altitude.

_-_ Et vous, vous la connaissez…

_-_ Je travaille avec elle. Je l'ai tout de suite repéré, parmi toutes ces petites secrétaires. Elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose, quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. A croire qu'elle m'avait envoûté !

De nouveau, il rit. Je lui souris, puis m'excuse de devoir le laisser.

_-_ C'était un plaisir, Mr Potter.

Connard.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

21h13

_-_ Veux tu bien m'excusez, Neville, je dois allé au toilettes. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Lula

La jeune femme d'un mètre quatre vingt me sourit de toutes ses dents. Ouah ! Ultrabright à côté, c'est rien.

Liam a disparu, et s'est fondu dans la masse. J'espère que tout le monde aura comprit qu'il est moldu. Au pire, je pourrais dire qu'il était complètement bourré. Merlin, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas aux Alcooliques Anonymes…

Une main m'attrape le bras, avant que je puisse entrer dans la salle de bain, et m'attire dans la chambre. Chose incroyable, et assez remarquable je dois l'avouer, depuis que je "dors" chez Liam, la pièce est impeccable.

Et chose encore plus incroyable, c'est Harry qui m'a entraîné là. Merlin. Harry est dans ma chambre. Ma chambre à moi !

Ginny, calme toi ma fille. T'as plus seize ans.

_-_ Harry, qu'est_-_ce…

_-_ Tu as utilisé un filtre sur ce mec ?

Oh putain. On peut dire que c'était tout, sauf ce que je m'imaginais.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ " Elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose, quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. A croire qu'elle m'avait envoûté ! " C'est étrange comme cette description ressemble aux effets d'un filtre d'amour…

_-_ J'y crois pas…

_-_ Tu sais que c'est interdit par la loi ! Surtout sur un moldu !

_-_ Je ne suis pas en train d'entendre ce que j'entends…

_-_ Bordel, Ginny, c'est pathétique !

_-_ Pathétique ? Pathétique ? Tu me trouves pathétique, Harry Potter ? Comment oses_-_tu me dire ça, droit dans les yeux ? Mais, tu te prends pour QUI ? Tu n'es pas mon père, encore moins mon frère ! QUI ES TU POUR ME FAIRE LA LEÇON ? PERSONNE ! Même pas un ex !

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux. Comment ose_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ Tu n'es absolument rien ! Tu m'accuses d'user de ma magie pour séduire ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? Que je suis incapable de sortir avec quelqu'un sans avoir à recourir à un vulgaire tour ? Tu ne me vois donc que comme ça ? Si dépourvu de charme que je dois… ? Qu'est ce que tu crois bordel ?

_-_ C'est quand même étrange que…

_-_ Que quoi ? Vas_-_y dis le ! Que je ne sois plus si désespérément amoureuse de toi, et qu'un mec veuille bien s'intéresser à moi ? Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir attendu, toi, le grand Harry Potter ! Désolé de vivre ma vie, de ne plus être assez bête pour penser qu'un jour, tu viendras me voir ! Et tu oses… Tu oses me faire des leçons, comme un… un … crétin jaloux, en proférant des accusations odieuses et dégradantes… Qui est pathétique, ici ?

Je reprends mon souffle. Mes joues sont brûlantes. J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulée.

_-_ Tu comprends pas, que j'en avais marre de te courir après pendant que tu te tapais cette salope de Cho ? Tu comprends pas que je souffrais quand toi, tu t'envoyais en l'air ? Quand elle te touchait, alors que j'en crevais d'envie ?

_-_ Ginny, je…

_-_ Je me fous de tes excuses, de tes remords, de tout ce qui touche à toi ! Alors maintenant, lâche moi !

_-_ Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je prends du plaisir à te voir te dandiner à côté de ce… con ! Merde, Ginny, tu crois que je ne préférerai pas regarder toutes ces filles qui me tournent autour, plutôt que de souffrir quand tu es avec ce mec ?

_-_ Arrête…

_-_ Pourquoi je pense qu'à toi ? Pourquoi t'es dans ma tête ? Ce serait tellement plus facile…

_-_ Arrête… S'il te plait, arrête…

Il m'attrape le bras et m'attire jusqu'à lui. Et furieusement, il m'embrasse. Violemment, je sens sa langue contre la mienne, qui l'enroule totalement, avec rage, désespoir, et envie. Je lui mords la lèvre. Je sens ses mains dans mon cou, dans mon dos. Il me plaque contre le mur, m'embrasse dans le cou. Ses baisers sont brûlants mais je frissonne, ils sont délicieux, et douloureux à la fois. Sa main descend sur ma hanche. Mon dos se cambre malgré moi. Je veux le toucher le plus possible, garder pour moi la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je sens son souffle court sur ma peau. Nos lèvres se rencontrent encore, plus intensément que la fois précédente.

Puis, l'étreinte faiblit, devient plus douce. Ses baisers sont plus doux, ses caresses moins pressantes. Il me regarde, ses yeux verts fixés sur moi. Je soutiens son regard. Il me frôle la joue de sa main, la fait glisser dans mon cou, puis sur mes épaules. Il pose son front contre le mien.

Et puis le silence. Je n'entends plus que sa respiration saccadée, ainsi que la mienne. Je lève mes yeux vers lui, l'interroge du regard. Il sourit. Je rougis.

_-_ Je…

Le silence est rompu, tout comme cet instant. Il s'écarte difficilement. Je veux le retenir.

_-_ Je suis désolé...

_-_ De quoi ?

_-_ De ne pas m'en être rendu compte plutôt.

Je lui souris. Oui, moi aussi je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de voir à quel point je l'aime, à quel point toutes les cellules de mon corps brûlent encore de cette étreinte, et se meurent de ne pas pouvoir la prolonger encore et encore. Je suis désolé de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, de ne plus pouvoir sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

_-_ Harry, je…

_-_ Je sais. Lilian, ou quelque soit son nom, t'attend. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se sente abandonné par la plus belle fille de la soirée.

Il m'embrasse sur le front. Je reste figé.

Non. Ne me dis pas ça ! Bats toi. Bats toi pour me garder, ne me laisse pas partir.

Mais rien. Lui non plus ne bouge pas. Les larmes aux yeux, je sors de la chambre. Je cours dans la salle de bains, pour cacher mes joues rougies par la chaleur du moment, et par les larmes versées. Quel con !

Quel con !

Je retourne dans le salon, où tout le monde m'attend devant un gâteau gargantuesque. Les bougies fument, et brûlent de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. On commence à chante"Happy Birthday". Liam est à côté de moi et me tiens par la hanche. Mais je ne sens pas. Seule reste la chaleur de la main d'Harry. Et pendant que tout le monde chante, je le vois, en face, un triste sourire sur le visage. Je souffle les bougies et lorsque je relève la tête, Harry a disparu.

Tout le monde sourit autour de moi. Tout le monde est en fête, s'amuse, rit, joue, chante… Liam me serre contre lui. Il se penche pour m'embrasser le front, mais je le repousse et hurle :

_-_ NAN !

Seule Hermione m'a vu. Tout défile, comme des images d'un film. Ma tête tourne.

Merde.

23h34

Tout le monde est partit. Il ne reste que Liam et moi. Il regarde mes photos sur le mur, mes cadres. Il m'évite, moi et mes regards. J'essaie de m'expliquer, ou plutôt de trouver une explication. Mais rien ne vient.

Et doucement il se tourne vers moi.

_-_ Ce Potter… Tu l'aimes n'est_-_ce pas ?

Je ne dis rien. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Liam soupire.

_-_ Il t'aime, lui. J'ai vu comment il te regardait.

Il n'y avait pas de jalousie dans sa voix, aussi étrange que cela était.

_-_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu que je vienne chez toi, ou que tu me parles de ta famille, de ta vie… Finalement, ce soir, j'ai compris.

Je sursaute. Merde. Je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un ait fait usage d'un sort devant lui. Il est aussi intelligent qu'il est beau ? Oh Merlin ! Je suis dans la merde ! Si il a compris ce que je suis…

_-_ J'ai compris que tu ne me laisseras pas entrer dans ta vie, quoique je fasse. Parce que je ne suis pas lui. Parce que tu ne tiens pas à moi, autant que tu tiens à lui.

Il s'approche.

_-_ Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été envoûté.

_-_ Liam…

_-_ Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave. La première je me suis dis qu'une personne comme toi devait forcément avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et pourtant tu as accepté mes avances. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu essayais de l'oublier, n'ai_-_je pas raison ?

Je me crispe. Merlin, c'est horrible de se sentir à nu comme ça, devant quelqu'un à qui on a toujours essayé de se cacher.

Il prend son manteau.

_-_ Tu sais, tu n'es pas forcé de souffrir…

Il prend ma main et me colle un doux baiser. Il sourit, puis prend la poigné de la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourne et me dit :

_-_ Au fait, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton boulot, je trouverai un prétexte pour te virer sans alimenter les ragots des vieilles secrétaires de la boite.

Je ris. Il me lance un clin d'œil et disparaît par la porte.

Je soupire. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, mais je sens que mon orgueil va en prendre un coup…

23h41

Devant l'appartement d'Harry.

Mes mains tremblent. J'ai pourtant fais des choses bien plus dangereuses, plus terrifiantes encore que d'appuyer sur un simple bouton.

Putain, Gin ma vieille tu te ramolli ! Il va pas te manger… Quoique tout à l'heure… Merde. Pense pas à ça ! Pense pas à ça ! Pense pas à ça ! Il pourrait croire que c'est juste pour ça que tu viens le voir… Mais merde, c'est pas que pour ça !

J'approche mon doigt de la sonnette. Je soupire. Rien n'y fait, je n'y arrive pas. Peut être qu'il va me rire au nez. J'étais peut être totalement beurré et j'ai complètement halluciné ce qui s'est passé… Oui, mais avec quel verre ?

…

C'est pas deux ou trois… bon d'accord cinq coupes de champagnes qui peuvent me faire faire voir ce genre de choses, si ? C'est vrai que j'ai fantasmé sur ce moment pendant toute mon adolescence… L'alcool aidant…

Pire, c'est peut être lui qui était complètement bourré, et qui s'est jeté sur moi, croyant avoir à faire à une quelconque bimbos… Oui, c'est possible…

Mais peut être qu'il en avait envie. L'alcool donne souvent du courage.

Je tente une nouvelle fois. Ma main tremble de plus en plus. Peut être qu'il n'est pas là. Excité comme il avait l'air de l'être, il est peut être allé s'encanaillé avec une de ces bimbos cité ci_-_dessus…

_-_ Tu comptes appuyer sur cette sonnette ?

Mon corps se glace. Derrière moi… J'ai pas rêvé.

Une main se glisse dans mes cheveux. Puis, il m'enlace les épaules, posant son menton contre ma tête ; il joue avec des mèches, les sent. Son odeur m'envahit. Je n'ose pas me retourner. C'est peut être une illusion. Je rêve, et si je me retourne, je ne verrais que du vide. Ou alors je me réveillerai dans mon canapé, une bouteille de champagne dans la main.

_-_ Ginny…

Tant pis. Si c'est un rêve, il faut que j'y mette un terme. Et si ce n'en est pas un…

Ses grands yeux verts me fixent, comme lorsque l'on était dans la chambre.

_-_ Je…

Il m'embrasse.

Je souris.

Il sourit.

_-_ Tu serais resté longtemps devant ma porte ?

Je ris.

_-_ Idiot ! Pourquoi tous les garçons s'arrangent pour détruire des moments magiques comme celui là ?

_-_ Tu veux dire, le moment où j'apparais miraculeusement dans le couloir de mon immeuble ?

Je le tape. Il rit. Il se penche à mon oreille et me souffle :

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire mieux comme moments magiques…

Et tout en m'embrassant le cou, il m'entraîne dans son appartement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Minuit, appartement d'Hermione

J'entre dans le salon. Il est tranquillement assis devant un film. Il m'entend, et sans tourner me demande :

_-_Comment s'est passé ton travail ? Le Ministère est un véritable merdier comme à l'époque où j'y travaillais, je suppose ?

Je ne dis rien. Il faut que je lui dise.

Le silence s'installe.

_-_ Ron ?

_-_ Hum… ?

Il est affalé sur le canapé comme d'habitude. Je n'avance pas.

_-_ Ron ?

Il ne répond pas.

_-_ Je… Je suis enceinte…

Il se retourne brusquement. Il s'aperçoit alors que je suis debout dans le salon.

_-_ … de toi…

Il saute hors du sofa. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il pose alors sa main contre mon ventre. Doucement, il se penche, et chuchote :

_-_ Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as, tu vas avoir une maman intelligente, et un papa beau comme un dieu…

Crétin.

**FIN**

Merci encore à tous et à toute.

Bizouilles !

Puce


End file.
